New Blood
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: 18 months after Miranda, the crew of Serenity is slowly healing. Chapters 25 and 26. In the aftermath of the battle, a new order emerges in the 'Verse. Story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoe... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N:Previously published over at

-

New Blood

-

Chapter One

-

"You're doing fine, Inara," River said confidently to the former companion.

Inara risked a glance at her instructor as she held a death grip on Serenity's yoke. She then turned her attention back to flying the transport.

"Bring the nose up three degrees," River ordered.

"Okay," Inara nodded.

"Serenity flies just like the shuttle. Just with more mass and inertia. You just need to think ahead a little more than you are used to."

"If you say so," Inara gasped out as the ship bucked once, hard.

"That was the gravity drive resetting... nothing to worry about."

The ride began to smooth out as Serenity dropped deeper into Persephone's atmosphere. Inara began to relax a little.

"Transition the pods from braking to forward propulsion."

"Okay,"

Serenity rolled to the left slightly as Inara over controlled. A curse was heard from the bridge entry.

"Nara, you tryin to crash my boat?" Mal sputtered as he walked on to the bridge. Rubbing his shoulder from where it had impacted the bulkhead.

"This was your rutting idea!" she shot back. Serenity smoothed out as Inara guided the ship towards Eavesdown.

Mal winked at River who was sitting in the co-pilots seat. Mal needed another member of his crew who could fly Serenity. River had become too valuable to leave back on the ship when they went out on jobs. Her talents for reading and fighting had meant that he got shot a lot less often.

Inara was a skilled shuttle pilot and River suggested that Inara would be a fine candidate to be the 'getaway driver' if they needed one. While thanks to Inara's contacts, most of their work was legitimate these days, Even the legal jobs could involve gun play from time to time.

Stepping up behind the pilots chair, Mal rested his hand on Inara's shoulder, "Doin all right there, Bao-bei?"

The former companion relaxed and smiled slightly, "I'm okay."

"Coming up on the docks," River stated.

"Understood," Inara replied, "Starting the landing sequence."

Mal grinned. In the year an a half since they had lost Book and Wash, He and Inara had gotten closer. It wasn't sudden nor was it pretty. They both had their pride and it took some skillful manipulation by both Kaylee and River to get them together but it had been worth it in the end. They still argued but now they compensated with makeup sex.

Inara had resigned her Guild membership shortly after they sent the Miranda wave. She could no longer reconcile her personal beliefs with the 'party' line issued from the Guild.

It had been hard but Inara couldn't stomach the deception any more. It had been an amicable parting. At least once Inara had explained what had happened at the training house to the council. The Guild, while supportive of the Alliance, had been appalled when they found out an operative had threatened Inara's students in order to gain her cooperation. Sheydra had backed up Inara's story.

Allowed to retire in good standing, Inara was now a free woman. Free to try to make a life with the roguish transport captain who had stolen her heart.

Smoothly, Inara guided Serenity to her assigned berth. As the ship settled on her landing gear, Inara keyed the intercom, "We're down, Kaylee."

"Kay' 'Nara," the mechanic chirped in reply.

Mal kissed Inara on the top of her head, "Nice job."

"Thank you, Captain Sir."

In the other seat, River rolled her eyes, "Impressionable teenager who can read minds sitting here you know..."

Realizing the mental imagery in his head had prompted Rivers statement, Mal grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Albatross."

The girl grinned at him, "Inara's thoughts were worse." With a giggle for punctuation, River bolted from her seat and ran from the bridge, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

It was Mal's turn to roll his eyes as his psychic sidekick ran away. River had changed the most in the last eighteen months. Transforming from the insane girl she had been into the young woman she was now. The release of the Miranda wave had been a catharsis of sorts. River could tell where her mind began and ended now. With that ability, she was now able to essentially out think the damage done to her brain by the academy.

Simon had been hard pressed to explain it but had come up with the theory that his sister could substitute logic over the emotional chaos in her mind. While she still felt everything, she could now prioritize the feelings. It had taken months for her to figure out the details but other than a daily dose of oral meds, River was now the young woman she was supposed to be.

Inara smoothly rose from the seat. Mal had to grin at her attire. Dark green cargo pants tucked into black boots topped with a tan button front shirt. Her long curly locks tied back into a loose ponytail. A small pistol in a cross draw holster hung from her belt. Mal thought she looked sexier in that get up than she did in her finest silks.

Dressed like that, she was 'Nara, the woman, not Inara, the companion. He often wondered if she had always been like this, somewhere underneath all the finery. Maybe that's why he had fallen for her in the first place.

"Shall we?" Mal held out his arm.

"Certainly, Captain," Inara smiled as she took the offered arm. Together they headed for the cargo bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else had gathered in the bay. Jayne sat on a crate checking over his pistol. Nearby, Simon leaned against another crate while Kaylee nestled in his arms. Her orange top contrasting sharply with his black sweater.

Zoë stood off to one side by herself. She had been this way since Wash had died. When he died, part of her did too. She still did her job, went to the meets with Mal and interacted with the crew. She was just a bit distant. The first few months she had been a near zombie. Running on automatic pilot. Doing things by rote by day while at night she sobbed quietly in her bunk.

For a while, she had wanted to die too. Jayne had saved her twice. The second time Jayne had help. The first time was on Mr. Universes moon. She had charged straight at the Reavers. Zoë wanted to join her husband right then. When they had cut her, the pain had brought her partially to her senses. Jayne had dragged her clear.

Eight months later, on her and Wash's wedding anniversary. Zoë had found herself alone in a seedy bar on Santo. She had plowed through a bottle of whiskey in less than two hours. To say she was plastered would be an understatement. Some other drunk had come on to her and Zoë decked him.

The problem was that he had friends... lots of friends. Zoë was seriously outnumbered and even sober would have been in trouble.

Drunk, she was done for. Zoë had resigned herself to a beating and maybe worse when suddenly, her adversary's started to fall. When the dust settled, six men lay on the floor unconscious at the feet of Jayne Cobb and River Tam.

Jayne hoisted the nearly comatose Zoë into his arms while River covered their exit. After a quick trip back to Serenity in the mule followed by the worse hangover Zoë had ever had in her life, she started on the road to some kind of recovery.

Zoë actually smiled once in a while now. Jayne treated her like a sister and likewise, Zoë had adopted River in a similar way. Taking her shopping and making sure she was properly equipped for going on jobs. Practical working clothes and the proper firearms.

Zoë even began giving the teenager advise on boys. Of course hiding that fact from Simon, who would have blown a gasket if he had known that his still slightly disturbed baby sister was eying members of the opposite sex. The girl was trying to make up for lost time.

The problem was that the boy River wanted advice on wasn't really a boy but a man. A much older man. It seemed River had developed a crush on their resident mercenary.

As always over the last year and a half, since River had found herself. She approached things with logic. Seeking advice and guidance from Zoë and Inara. Placating her brother and the Captain with her arguments as to why she and Jayne made a good couple. The hardest one to convince had been Jayne himself.

He figured that it was just a schoolgirl crush and she'd grow out of it. Little did he know, River had been planning her attack for months. First it had been flirting. Jayne was a man and didn't mind the attention. After Miranda, he had 'grown up' some. Book's loss had hit him hard. Jayne suddenly realized that he had a family on Serenity and the one thing he always took care of, was his family.

That's why he still sent a percentage of his pay home to his mother.

River slowly wore him down. In his mind she changed from homicidal crazy girl to annoying mei-mei to partner to... girlfriend?

He still couldn't figure out that part. Even after River had explained it to him.

Oh, well. At least Mal hadn't spaced him when he found them sexing in the cargo bay one night. Did yell and scream a might though.

River bounded down the stairs. She had changed out of her dress and into her dirtside working clothes. Black, nearly skin tight pants, black boots, a navy blue top and an aviators style brown leather jacket completed her ensemble.

A matched pair of pistols hung from her hips. Sleek, nickel plated automatics in tactical holsters tied off to her thighs. River's long hair was done up in a single plait down her back. She slowly rubbed up against Jayne. Causing him to groan in frustration and Simon to make a similar noise in disgust.

The Doctor had grudgingly accepted his sister's relationship with the ape but he sure didn't want to witness the more physical parts of it. Kaylee distracted him with a kiss however.

Mal and Inara entered the bay, arm in arm. Mal addressed his crew.

"Here's the plan o' the day," he began, "Doc, Kaylee. See to the parts for the boat and any medical supplies. Jayne, River. Get Serenity fueled and then see to any thing else we need in the' way o' ammunition. 'Nara and me are taking the mule out to Sir Warrick's to see about our next cargo."

"No more cows," Jayne interrupted.

"No cows," Mal agreed.

"What about me, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"Get us stocked up on food, Zoë. Got enough coin to get some decent rations for a change." Mal tossed her a heavy bag of platinum.

"Got it, Sir."

"Kaylee, once you get back to the boat, put out that we're lookin to take on passengers. I'll com you from Sir Warrick's when I have the itinerary."

"Xie-xie, Cap'n."

"Passengers?" Jayne asked, "Didn't we have enough trouble last time... Ow!"

"Thank you Albatross," Mal grinned.

Jayne just growled and rubbed his arm where River had hit him. She beamed a big smile at him to soften the blow.

"Okay," Mal continued, "Lets get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Life sucked, Maxine thought as she wound her way through the crowds of Eavesdown. She'd been drifting from one job to another since the war had ended almost ten years ago. Now she was back on Persephone and even her family wouldn't speak to her.

Born on the border world, Her father had been a staunch supporter of the Independents. She had too, but instead, had been conscripted by the Alliance. Drafted to fight on what she felt was the wrong side.

She said so too and had been beaten for it. Accused of being a traitor and then discharged as soon as the war was over. She'd never seen combat.

Good thing too since she had just finished basic when Serenity Valley had started. She figured that she wouldn't have made it out of that meat grinder alive.

Being even an unwilling purple belly had started her estrangement from her family. She hadn't spoken with her father in six years. What had finished her father's disowning her was who she took to her bed.

Her father was a fire and brimstone shepherd from a small town on the far side of Persephone from Eavesdown. He didn't care for the fact that his only child was sly.

Maxine's mother had died when she was ten. She had always been a tomboy. As Maxine got older, the boys her age distanced themselves from her. She met the daughter of the local magistrate who taught her the finer points of being a lady. How to dress fancy and wear makeup. She was also one damn fine kisser... among other things.

When her daddy had found out, he tried to beat it out of her. That just made Maxine hide it better. She even dated a few boys to keep her father off the scent. As soon as the boys wanted to sleep with her, she dumped them. It wasn't fair but like many things, life wasn't fair anyway.

Her very short military career had showed Maxine that while not encouraged, being sly was at least accepted in some circles.

Of course being raped by a senior officer as part of her 'punishment' for her Independent political views had turned Maxine completely off men for the rest of her life.

After discharge, she drifted. Deckhand on a freighter, cook in a restaurant. A few stints as a security guard. Even tried her luck at being a gun hand. She was fast and could fight. A good shot with rifle and handgun. A decent tracker. All skills she had picked up over the years.

There was one problem. Looking as she did, no one believed that she could do the job.

There were plenty of women merc's in the 'Verse. She'd met a few. Slept with a couple too. However most were hard women who wouldn't know a cotillion from a grenade launcher. A makeup case from a Callahan auto lock.

Maxine did. Add in her looks and it was a poor recipe to be taken seriously.

She was tall. Not overly so but at five feet ten inches, she was taller than a lot of women. She had a toned body from years of hard work. An ample bust, curves and of course her fire red hair.

She's been told by lovers that she was beautiful enough to be a companion. That made it hard to get gun hand work. She looked more like the one needing the protecting rather than being the protector.

Hefting her duffel over her shoulder, Maxine made her way once more through the throngs.

Rounding a corner she spotted a strikingly beautiful woman. Being sly, Maxine tended to spot women like that. The woman she had seen through the crowds was tall. Dark skinned and moved with a purpose. She was hot.

The woman was dressed similarly to herself too. Pants, shirt, vest. Light jacket to ward off the early autumn chill. The mare's leg and cross draw pistol told Maxine that this woman was more than a bit like herself.

Almost involuntarily, she turned to follow the woman. The word Amazon popped into her brain for some reason.

After following for a few moment's, the woman turned and entered one of the markets that catered to ships. Selling mostly canned and frozen food along with protein. That told Maxine another clue. This woman was on a ships crew. Maybe she could get a ride off this rock after all. She didn't have much in the way of coinage but perhaps some kind of trade could be worked out?

"Cao," Maxine swore. The woman had reached for a box on shelf in the market when she entered. The wedding band on her finger was as plain as day. Lucky hundan.

With nothing better to do, Maxine continued to serendipitously observe the woman. If anything it was good practice. She had looked Maxine's way a couple of times, checking her back. Maxine had smiled and nodded and reached for a box of cereal. Putting it back on the shelf after the amazon had looked away.

There was that word again. Amazon.

Her order completed, Maxine overheard her tell the clerk to deliver the supplies to her ship.

Grabbing a package of jerky, Maxine made her way to the counter. Doling out her meager funds for the meat, She smiled at the young man.

"Any... anything else, ma'am?" he stammered. No doubt having two beautiful women in his store in short succession had made his day.

"This is it... oh, by the way, that woman that was in here before me. She looked familiar. I think we might have shipped out together before."

"She's first mate on a Firefly," The man replied, "They get all their supplies here when they're in port."

First mate... interesting.

"Ships named Serenity. Be leaving tonight I heard."

"Well, I better try and catch up then," Maxine smiled before exiting the store.

Maxine looked right and left , trying to spot her target.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. She kept her hand near her mares leg as she walked. Glancing around from time to time. Even backtracking a bit. She thought it might have been that red head in the market. Woman looked too damn much like Saffron. Just taller.

Satisfied that no one was behind her, Zoë stepped around the corner into an alley...

And came up short.

In front of her, surrounded by his goons stood Badger. Two more of the weasels men stepped behind the first mate.

"Ello, little girl. Where's that Cap'n o' yours?"

"He's about," Zoë replied, staring daggers at the little man.

"Eard about yer hubby... my condolences."

"What do you want, Badger?"

"You and yours caused me no little amount o' grief some time back. Here I am, a 'spectable business man and I get o' all things, a operative come beatin down my door."

"Seems like thats mighty unlikely since you're still breathin," Zoë snarled.

"I am. Only just, though. Sword through my gullet almost seen to that. Left me for dead he did. One o' me boys got me to the 'ospital just in the nick."

"Hope you gave him a bonus," Zoë replied.

"Aye. 'Ere's the stick though. For he stuck me with that blade o' his. He said it was you folks brought this down on me. I'm not likin that one bit."

"Get in line," Zoë snarled, "Operative killed a lot of folk. Near on us too. But we survived so what does that tell you?"

"That you're gorram lucky is all. That luck's about to run out as of now."

Badger whistled and one of the goons grabbed Zoë's left arm. Before he could do more, Zoë's pistol was out and firing, Badger went down with a bullet in the arm. Zoë twisted and the man holding her arm ended up in the line of fire and was shot by his comrades. Two more shots and another pair of Badgers men were down.

"Kill 'er!" Badger screamed.

Automatic weapons fire drove Zoë under the cover of a dumpster in the alley. Bullets tore through the thin metal. One hit her in the chest. The mostly depleted round bouncing off her armor. The impact still hurt like a bastard.

More bullets began shredding the dumpster. She was in real trouble. A round struck Zoë's leg and she cried out in pain.

The shooting stopped for a moment. Zoë pulled her mares leg in her right hand and her pistol in her left. She wasn't going down without a fight.

One of the goons stepped around the dumpster and was rewarded with a bullet through his forehead from Zoë's mares leg.

"Gorramit! Shoot that tchen-wah!" Badger screamed, before running away himself. Sirens could be heard approaching.

There were two men left. One went right and one went left. Zoë was trying to stay continuous. She was loosing blood fast.

"I'm coming, Wash," She whispered just before passing out.

The two goons stepped around the dumpster and aimed.

"Hey! Hundan!"

The two men looked up at the new voice.

Two shots rang out.

Two men hit the ground.

Maxine ran to where the woman she had followed had fallen.

"Tian-xiaode, sister. You are a mess."

Quickly, Maxine pulled one of her own shirts out of her dropped duffel and tied it around the wound still oozing blood. The sirens were getting closer. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain all this to the Feds.

It was a moot question when she heard a pistol cock next to her ear, "Move on back. Real slow," A man with a deep voice said.

"She's gonna bleed out if I can't get her some help," Maxine said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Jayne! Grab Zoë, We need to go!" said a younger, feminine voice.

The gun went away from Maxine's ear, "Gorramit, Girl."

"Now!"

Maxine was shoved onto her backside as a big man pushed her aside and gently picked the unconscious woman up. The big man took off at a trot, the woman cradled in his arms.

Maxine turned an looked at the woman... no, girl next to her. She was tiny but exuded menace. Despite herself, Maxine scooted back.

The girl smiled, "My name is River. Thank you for saving our friend."

"No... problem."

River turned, "Feds are here. Must run. Follow me."

Before she knew what she was doing, Maxine grabbed her bag and began following the girl down the Alley.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" She said out loud as she ran.

"You have no idea," the girl, River replied.

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also had River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N:To imagine Maxine... picture Donna from "That 70's Show" carrying a gun and dressed like Zoe....

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Two

-

"Doc!" Jayne Bellowed as he trudged up the ramp, Zoë still unconscious in his arms.

Simon sprinted into the bay, half expecting to find River injured. He slid to a surprised stop when he saw Zoë in Jayne's massive arms.

"What happened?"

"Riv said she was in trouble, time we got there, she was out and shot," Jayne explained while heading for the infirmary.

"Lay her on the table," Simon ordered, fully in doctor mode.

Gently the big man laid the first mate on the exam chair. Simon pulled out a pair of medical shears and cut away Zoë's pants.

"Tah mah de," Simon swore under his breath. "Jayne. Go get Kaylee. I'll need her help until Inara or my sister get back."

"On it, Doc." the mercenary replied as he ran from the room.

Jayne had just reached the bay when River and the red head from the alley casually walked up the ramp. Trying not to draw attention to themselves. As soon as they were inside, River closed the inner doors, leaving the ramp down.

"Riv! Yer' Brother needs help with Zoë," Jayne called out.

River nodded once and sprinted for the infirmary. Leaving Jayne alone with the woman. The big man crossed his arms across his chest. Giving her a once over. Noting the gun on her hip and the large duffel bag.

"What are you doin here?" He growled.

Maxine tried her best to not be intimidated by this large man, "The girl... River, told me to follow her. So I did."

"Well, now that you're here, you can be on yer' merry."

"Jayne! That ain't no way to treat guests!" Kaylee admonished as she came down the stairs.

Maxine looked up and saw a woman coming towards them. She swore to her self. How did one ship have so many beautiful women all in one place?

"I'm Kaylee."

"Maxine," She replied, shaking the offered hand.

"You a new passenger?" The mechanic asked.

"Um... no not really..."

"Zoë got shot," Jayne interrupted, "Found this, yao guai hu li jing standin over her."

"What did you call me?" Maxine growled, her hand dropping to the grip of her gun.

"Jayne!" Kaylee exclaimed, hitting the big man on his arm. Suddenly she realized what the other thing Jayne had said, "Zoë got shot?"

The big man nodded while rubbing his arm where Kaylee had hit him. What was it with the women on this boat hittin him all the time?

"Yer, man's in workin on her. River's helpin."

Kaylee nodded once, and swallowed down her fear. She turned to the red head, "Why don't you follow me and you can explain things."

"Sounds like a plan," Maxine replied.

Taking the woman's arm, Kaylee led her aft towards the common area and the infirmary.

"... She's lost a lot of blood," the pair heard Simon say as they stepped down into the lounge area, "I only have so much plasma..."

"Need a donor," River replied.

"Zoë's blood is type AB. I don't have any in stock and since... since Wash died, we don't have a universal donor."

"I'm type O," Maxine interrupted.

"What?" Simon exclaimed, "Who are you?"

River put her hand on Simon's arm, "Helped save Zoë."

Simon relaxed and looked at his sister. River nodded slightly and smiled.

Simon adopted his professional face, "Have a seat, Miss..."

"Sharpe... Maxine Sharpe."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Sharpe. I just need to draw a little blood to test, then we can begin."

"Certainly. And, please. Call me Maxine. Or even better, Max."

Simon smiled. "Okay Max. just a little pick..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal pulled the mule into the bay and looked around. No one was around. He'd had to open the inner doors himself and no one had been answering the com.

He helped Inara out of her seat and then proceeded to put his, 'I'm the captain and I'm not happy face on.'

"Where in the hell is my gorram crew?" He asked to the empty space.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, Mal," Inara stated.

"There damn well better be," Mal growled.

"Cap'n!" Kaylee exclaimed as she came down the stairs from the upper level.

"Kaylee? Why in the seven hells are the doors closed and no one's answering the com?"

"Had a little situation."

Mal put his hands on his hips, "What kind of situation?"

"Zoë got shot."

Mal's face exploded into fury and he shot off in the direction of the infirmary. Inara just stood wide eyed.

"What happened, Kaylee?"

"Don't rightly know. Just Jayne came tear assin' in with Zoë in his arms, sayin' she'd been shot. Next River and this redhead come in... her name's Maxine by the way. From what I gathered, this Maxine saved Zoë, so River drug her along. Turns out she's got the right kind o' blood to give Zoë a transfusion." Kaylee paused for breath.

"Will Zoë be all right?"

"Simon thinks so. Said the bullet nicked the artery in her leg. Bled a lot but it could a been worse. He an River are just finishing up now."

Mal skidded to a stop outside the infirmary to avoid colliding with Jayne. He stared hard at his mercenary, "What the gorram hell happened?"

"Ain't got the details yet, Mal," the big man replied, keeping his voice low while Simon worked. "River said Zoë was in trouble so we took off after her. Time we got there, Zoë was down. Bunch o' other bodies layin about. And that woman was kneelin over her, tying off the bleeder in Zoë's leg."

"What's she doin here?" Mal asked, noticing the red head sitting on a stool next to Zoë on the med bed.

"River drug her along. Then turns out she's got the right type o' blood to give Zoë."

Mal relaxed some, "How bad is she?"

"Bleeder in the leg. She was out when we found her. Looks like another round hit her armor. No real damage from that one."

Simon had just finished up and noticed the captain outside the door speaking with Jayne. River was checking their guest since she was a bit woozy from giving so much blood.

"Captain."

"How's she doin, Doc?"

"Zoë will be fine but she lost a lot of blood. The bullet nicked the femoral artery. It also took a chunk out of her femur. The bone isn't broken but it is cracked. She won't be able to stand on it for a few weeks."

Mal placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Thanks, Simon."

"She'll be asleep for a few hours yet."

"Glad to know. Okay if I sit with her a spell?"

"Go ahead."

Mal nodded once and stepped inside the infirmary. River was just removing the blood pressure cuff from Maxine's arm.

"Captain Reynolds, this is Maxine Sharpe."

"Miss Sharpe."

"Captain," She replied sleepily.

"Maxine needs to rest for a while," River stated. "She donated a significant amount of blood."

"I'm beholdin to you, Miss Sharpe."

"No problem, Captain. And please, call me Max or Maxine."

"Okay, Maxine," Mal smiled. "Albatross? You got a moment to talk outside?"

"Certainly, Captain," River replied, giving Maxine a confident smile. She followed Mal out into the common area.

"Did you get anything?"

River nodded, "Caught a flash from Zoë before... Badger."

"That liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!"

"Restraint, Captain. We are not at full strength and we will need to be, to avenge this," River cautioned.

"You givin me orders, little girl?"

"If I have to," the teen replied sharply.

Mal's tirade was cut short when he realized that River was right. They had to plan this and not go off half cocked. Too much risk and Mal didn't want to loose any more of his family.

"Reckon you're right," Mal sighed. "What about her?"

"Maxine gave nearly two pints of blood. I'm surprised she is still awake. It will be several days before she will be able to function one hundred percent."

"So, we're stuck with her?"

"Short term."

"Any threat?"

"I haven't read her deeply yet. On the surface she is trustworthy. Seems to have some surface attraction to Zoë."

"Attraction?"

"I think Maxine is sly."

"Ohhhh," Mal said after that had sunk in.

"Good thing she is and that Jayne's all hung up all over you. She's right pretty her own self."

"He looked," River grinned, "But he only has thoughts for me."

"Don't mind him lookin?"

"He is a man."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mal chuckled slightly, "Reckon you're right on that account, lil' Albatross."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello," Inara said as she entered the infirmary carrying a tray.

Maxine looked up from where she lay on the counter with her feet up on a pillow. She had tried to stand an hour ago and had promptly passed out. The doctor had insisted she lay down.

"Hi" Maxine said weakly. Her eyes focused and she swore to herself again. Another beautiful woman. Did the Captain have a harem or something?

"My name is Inara. Simon thought you would like to eat a little bit."

"I am hungry," Maxine admitted.

"I also see that we are in your debt. Loosing Zoë would have been a great blow to us."

"Saw her in trouble. Figured it was the right thing to help."

"It was."

Slowly, Maxine sat up. The room only spun a little, "Thanks," she said as Inara held out a hand to steady her.

Maxine studied the woman in front of her. She was dressed like most spacer crew members. Cargo pants, utilitarian shirt, boots. But this woman, Inara had an air about her. Something she couldn't put a finger on.

Inara noticed the woman's scrutiny, "I normally don't dress this... utilitarian."

"No... it works."

Inara smiled.

"You said something about food?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me," Inara blushed slightly, "It's not much just some canned soup and a sandwich."

"All I've had to eat for the last week and a half is protein bars. Right now, that sounds like a four star meal."

Maxine sat and ate in silence while Inara checked Zoë's vital signs. Simon had been training her to help in the infirmary. River's own medical knowledge was more than sufficient to not need any additional training.

"I... I noticed her ring." Maxine said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Inara asked, "Oh, Zoë's wedding band. She never used to wear it. But ever since her husband died, she has been."

"Died?"

"Yes, Zoë's husband was killed about a year and a half ago."

"Sorry to hear that."

"She's still grieving. And quite hetero."

Maxine looked embarrassed, "That transparent, huh?"

"No... But I used to be a companion. Sexual interest from women is not unknown to me," Inara finished with a slight grin.

Maxine giggled slightly. "Bad habit, I guess. I see a woman who looks like her... or you for that matter. And I get all hot and bothered... wait a minute, you said used to be a companion?"

Inara laughed, "Don't get your hopes up. I'm retired. And while I find you quite lovely, the Captain doesn't go in for threesomes."

"Ugh... No offense, but neither do I... well if there's a man involved anyway."

Inara giggled.

"What I mean is... well... I was mostly inclined to girls growing up. Then I had an... experience that turned me off men forever."

"Something bad?"

"Very."

"I understand. You don't need to speak of it... but I can guess."

"You guess right."

They sat in silence for a moment. Inara spoke after the silence became overwhelming.

"Where are you from?"

Maxine swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "Here on Persephone. Little town on the far side from here, called Winslow."

"What are you doing here in Eavesdown?"

"Looking for work. I've only been back on planet for a few weeks. Haven't been on Persephone in years."

"What kind of work are you looking for?"

"Whatever I can get. I've worked as a deckhand, security guard. Even tried my hand at mercenary work."

"Mercenary work?" Inara asked incredulously.

"That's the problem. Most folks have the same reaction you do. See a pretty girl, not a gun hand."

"My apologies."

"It's okay. Part of what drew my eye to Zoë."

"She does have a... presence."

"Military?"

"She was."

"Brown or purple?"

"Brown."

"Good."

"What about you?" Inara asked. "The skills to be a mercenary are not usually found in small towns and taught to little girls."

"Right on that account. Wanted to join the Browncoats but my father, while very independent, was a shepherd and didn't want me to fight. Gorram Alliance took the choice outta my hands. Day after I turned eighteen, purple bellies showed up on my doorstep and 'drafted' me. A week later I'm in basic training to fight for the wrong side..."

"Did you... fight?"

"Nope. War was over once I finished basic. Got assigned to garrison duty. Course my real feelings kept spilling outta my mouth. Young and stupid back then. Needless to say, my military career was pretty short... thank god."

Inara smiled, "I understand the sentiment."

"So... since you're not a companion anymore... what do you do around here?"

"I have several jobs. Ships ambassador. I use my contacts to help arrange cargoes. I assist Simon in the infirmary and I am now learning to fly the ship."

"Well rounded resume," Maxine grinned.

"One could say that."

"You folks take passengers?" Maxine asked hopefully.

"Sometimes. Are you looking for passage?"

"Yes," she admitted, "Nothing here for me on Persephone."

"Your father?"

"Disowned me. He's of the old baptist faith. Has no use for a 'heathen homosexual' as he calls it."

Inara reached out and patted Maxine's hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Got over it a long time ago."

Inara nodded in understanding, "Getting back to passage. We're bound for Salisbury in the morning."

"Don't much care where I go. Just, I ain't got much in the way of money. I can work for my passage..."

"We can work something out," Mal said from the entrance. River stood beside him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Inara asked, hands on her hips and a scolding tone in her voice.

"Long enough," Mal replied as he stepped through the entrance. "Purple belly, huh?"

"Not by choice," Maxine replied.

"Heard about that... grabbin youngins from border worlds to use on the lines. Shamed to admit, I killed more a few during the war."

"I got lucky."

"So I hear."

Mal shot a quick glance in River's direction and she nodded slightly.

"Here's the deal. Zoë's gonna be laid up a few weeks. We're liftin for Salisbury in the mornin with a small cargo. Once we arrive, we're picking up a big load of agricultural supplies and running them back to Persephone. Help load the cargo in the mornin. Best you can, knowin you are a might weak from givin blood. Help out with the chores around the ship and I'll get you to Salisbury. Probably with a little extra coin in your pocket to boot."

Mal took a breath and continued, "If you work out and you don't want to get off on Salisbury, we can maybe take you on short term till we get back to Persephone. If that happens we'll work out the particulars then. I will warn you. I ain't got no tolerance for the Alliance and on board, my word is law. With Zoë down, River here is acting first mate till Zoë's up and about. Her word is like mine... law. You threaten any o' the crew... we might shoot you or we might put you out the airlock... Dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran"

Mal broke the tension with a smile, "Had to be said. In the meantime, River and Inara'll set you up with a room in the dorms. Dinner is at seven and Kaylee's cookin so it'll be edible."

With that said, Mal turned on his heel and walked off. Inara's scowl told the whole story, "He may be sleeping in his own bunk tonight."

River smiled as did Maxine.

"Still feeling woozy, Maxine?" River asked.

"A little. The food helped."

"Come then, you can rest until dinner."

Each taking an arm, River and Inara escorted Maxine to her room.

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also had River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N: The plot bunny is still kicking me in the shins...

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Three

-

Zoë's mind slowly switched itself on. She could smell the antiseptic odor of Serenity's infirmary first.

'Guess I'm not dead,' she thought.

With effort, Zoë forced her eyes open. The light hurt and she moaned slightly.

"Zoë? Can you hear me?"

"Doc?" she rasped out.

"Here," Simon said,holding a straw to her lips. Zoë drank eagerly.

"What happened?" she said after a moment.

"You were shot in the leg. Nicked the artery. You nearly bled to death."

"Probably explain why my leg hurts so gorram much."

"Yes, it would," the doctor agreed with a slight smile. Some of Zoë's sardonic humor was beginning to show.

"How..."

"River and Jayne found you. Jayne carried you back to the ship."

"Looks like I owe him another bottle of the good stuff." A slight grin showed on Zoë's face.

"How are you feeling, other than the leg?"

"Kinda woozy."

"Some of that is the pain meds and the other is blood loss. I had to give you a transfusion."

"Thought we didn't have blood for me?" Zoë asked after a moment.

"Someone else found you just before Jayne and my sister did. River brought her back to the ship. She happened to be type O and gave you a transfusion."

"She?"

Simon nodded, "Redhead. Her name is Maxine Sharpe."

"Red? She was following me."

"She was?"

"Her fault I walked into Badger's trap. Too busy checking my back, I didn't see in front."

"Way she tells it, she saved your life," Mal said from the doorway, "How ya feelin, Zoë?"

"Breathing, Sir."

"Glad to hear it. Doc says you're gonna be off your feet for a couple of weeks."

Zoë glared at Simon, "I am?"

"You are," the Doctor replied, "The bullet hit the bone. Your femur is still in one piece but cracked. Even with crutches, I don't want you up for at least five days."

The look Zoë gave the Doctor expressed exactly what she thought of that.

"Only be in here for a few days, Zoë. Then we can get you into one of the dorms for a while," Mal said.

"Actually, we can move her into one, sometime tomorrow."

"I got a bunk..."

"And it has a ladder," Simon reiterated, "Not conducive to using crutches."

"Fine."

"Glad that's settled," Mal stated. "Now for the rest. Woman that found you is stayin with us for a spell."

"Really." Zoë stated.

Mal nodded. He knew Zoë would be stubborn about this, "She's got space experience and was lookin' to work passage on a ship anyway. She's gonna help fill in some o' your work while you heal up."

"Is that so..."

"It is," Mal said, putting just a touch of authority into his voice. "River's acting First Mate till you're back on your feet."

"She is?" Simon asked incredulously.

"You rather it be Jayne?" Mal asked.

Zoë couldn't help but grin at the look that crossed Simon's face. "I can imagine that didn't go over real well, Sir."

"Be surprised. I sure was. Jayne agreed with me. Said River was more qualified than he was."

"He did?" Simon and Zoë chorused.

Mal ran his thumbs under his braces, "Yep."

Zoë suddenly yawned. Then looked embarrassed about it.

"looks like you need some rest there, Zoë," Mal said, turning to leave. "Soon as you feel up to it tomorrow, we'll get you set up in one o' the dorms."

Zoë nodded and closed her eyes. Not realizing Simon had pushed a sedative into her IV. Mal winked at the younger man.

"She should sleep until morning."

"Good work today, Simon."

"I wouldn't do anything less."

"Still... We've lost enough. Can't be loosing any more."

"What about Badger?"

"His day will come. From what Maxine described at dinner, Zoë got a chunk of his best men. Might make it easier, the time comes to set this to rights."

"Just so we don't loose any of us in the bargain," Simon commented.

"Can't argue that," the Captain said before ducking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine lay back on her bed. It was a damn sight better than the bunk she had on her last ship. And it was ten times better than the bed she had at the flea trap hostel she'd been staying at.

Despite the decent bunk, she couldn't sleep. While exhausted, the days events played over and over in her mind. She had killed two men today. It wasn't the first time and she was sure it wasn't the last. Still it was something she hadn't done very often.

Not to mention how much of a fool she had made of herself about Zoë. She hadn't even spoken to her yet and here she was.

Damn, she had killed over this stranger. Kept her from dying. Dying at the hands of those men.

Maxine wasn't a man hater, per say. But she was distrustful of them. Captain Reynolds seemed a decent enough sort. So did the Doctor. The women? Well Kaylee was a ray of sunshine, no doubt. Inara was cool and collected. River... well she seemed a bit strange.

Then there was Jayne. What kind of name was that for a man. She could tell he was the ships merc, even though the Captain had introduced him as in charge of 'public relations'. Still. River seemed to like him enough, considering how she hung off the big man.

Maxine's thoughts flowed back to Zoë. She had looked in on the first mate just before bed. Zoë seemed so soft and vulnerable, laying there on the bed. If only...

"Knock it off, Max," she said to herself out loud, "She's not for you. If you're lucky, you might get to be friends."

With a loud sigh, Maxine rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine awoke to a soft knock on her door, "Cheeng jeen."

"Mornin Maxine," Kaylee said as she slid the door open, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Thank you, Kaylee."

"Sure thing," the mechanic replied with a smile, "You need anything?"

"Some clean clothes would be nice. I'm down to my last clean anything."

"Once we get in the black, I'll show you where the washin machine is."

"You are a lifesaver."

"Nah, that's your job."

"Shen-me?"

"You saved Zoë yesterday. That goes a long way with us."

"Glad I could help."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. River's cookin this mornin so I have no idea what we're havin."

"Anything will be better than the protein bars I've been living on the last couple of weeks."

Kaylee made a face, "Yuck"

Maxine laughed, "Tell me about it."

Kaylee smiled and turned away, "See you in a bit."

Maxine sighed and pulled herself out of bed. After doing a couple of stretches, she found her last clean clothes and dressed. Tan cargo pants and a t-shirt..

After dressing, Maxine made her way out of her bunk and headed for the galley. She felt much stronger today than she had last night. She had been out of breath after climbing the stairs due to her low blood count. At least the room wasn't spinning when she entered the galley.

"Good morning," Inara said from her spot next to the Captain.

"Morning," Maxine replied. The Captain just inclined his head in greeting.

"Good morning, Maxine," River said cheerily from the kitchen where she was stirring something in a large pan.

Maxine pulled out the chair she had sat in the night previous during dinner. Jayne wandered in, took a look at Maxine and grumbled something.

River shot him a stern look. Maxine felt a sharp pang in her chest. She remembered her mother giving a very similar look to her father when she was a child.

Uncannily, River smiled at her as Maxine remembered her mother. Girl was a might strange.

River giggled slightly as she stirred her concoction.

Mal caught the look Maxine shot River and decided to move things along, "You up to movin some cargo today?"

"As much as I can, Captain."

"I don't want her overdoing it today," Simon stated as he and Kaylee entered the galley.

"Ain't gonna have her do more than she can, Doctor," Mal replied. "Know what it feels like, my own self a few days after givin that much blood."

Simon nodded and pulled out Kaylee's chair next to Maxine. He then sat next to the mechanic.

"Ready!" River announced as she set a large bowl on the table. It smelled good but looked dubious.

"Umm, What is it, Albatross?" Mal asked tentatively. River's culinary skills were first rate when she wanted to use them. However, her slightly scrambled brain pan led to some rather strange combinations.

"Garbage can eggs," She said proudly.

"What?" Mal exclaimed. Simon just chuckled.

"Relax, Captain. My sister is being silly again. What she calls, 'garbage can eggs' is actually scrambled eggs with various other ingredients thrown in."

Mal relaxed a little, "What other ingredients?"

River sat herself next to Jayne and put a large spoonful on her man's plate, "Sausage flavored protein, cheese, green peppers and the last of the real bacon."

"Sound great," Maxine chimed in, "I've made something like that before."

"You know how to cook?" Mal asked.

"Some. Worked as a short order cook a few times. My momma taught me a bit before she passed on. Learned the rest by trial an error if I wanted to eat. My father could burn water."

"Physical impossibility without fracturing water into it's constituent components," River stated.

"It's a saying, Mei-mei," Simon chided.

River shot Simon her 'you're a boob' expression and then smiled at Maxine, "I know that."

Jayne chuckled.

"Whatever it may look like, it is quite good, River," Inara stated as she dug into her eggs.

"Thank you Inara."

"So, you're a fair hand in the kitchen?" Mal asked after a moment.

"I'm no core trained French chef but I do okay," Maxine replied. Seeing where this line of conversation was going.

"Well... stead of lugging crates around, how bout you work your passage here in the galley? Won't be as straining as what we originally spoke about."

"I don't mind working as a deck hand. I'm stronger than I look."

"No doubt o' that. Just, might be a better use o' your talents. Kaylee and River are fair hands in the kitchen. Jayne too for that matter. But the rest of us ain't so good. Might be nice to have some consistency for a change."

"All Zoë can make is soup," Jayne commented. River smacked his arm.

"S' true," the big man whined.

The table broke out in laughter. Inara gave the captain a small smile and nod.

"Zoë got the food supplies ordered and delivered yesterday before... well anyway. Take a look through what she got and then come see me if you need anything else, Maxine."

"Xie-xie," Captain.

"Once we eat, we'll get ready to receive the' cargo."

Decision made, the crew and guest went back to eating.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Zoë."

"Hi, Kaylee," the first mate replied.

"You up for some food?"

"Might be. Depends on who cooked. My stomach ain't hundred percent yet."

"River did some eggs with a bunch o' stuff thrown in."

Zoë smiled, "I think I can try that."

"Brought you some coffee too."

"You are a lifesaver girl."

Kaylee giggled as she set the tray on Zoë's lap, "You need anything?"

"Some company would be nice."

Kaylee looked embarrassed, "Sorry bout that. We got busy and..."

"I understand Mei-mei."

"Well, I'll fill ya in on what's been happenin."

Kaylee proceeded to explain about the job and that Mal decided to put Maxine on as temporary cook. Zoë frowned a bit at the mention of the new woman.

"What's wrong, Zoë?" Kaylee asked, seeing the expression on the older woman's face.

"Seems this woman's been making inroads to the crew and I ain't ever talked to her yet."

"I can go get her if ya' like," Kaylee offered.

"Maybe, later. Supposed to move me into one of the dorms in a bit. Maybe after that."

"Might be for the better. Cargo got here 'bout ten minutes ago. Even got Simon helpin lug crates," Kaylee grinned.

"Gettin the doc some exercise?" Zoë asked with a gleam in her eye.

"We been getting plenty o' the other kind," Kaylee replied, "And he's tryin to be friendlier to Jayne. They's even workin out together... sometimes."

Zoë smiled, "Glad to hear it."

Mal's voice bellowing her name got Kaylee's attention. With a sigh, the mechanic patted Zoë's hand and headed for the bay, muttering under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after takeoff, Jayne, Mal and a fussing Simon had moved Zoë into Shepherd Book's old room. Chosen because it was the only one of the dorms with it's own commode. That way Zoë wouldn't have to try and make her way to the passenger head nearly thirty feet away.

After being propped up on some pillows, Zoë found herself alone again. River had fetched some of Zoë's clothes from her bunk and a few books.

Zoë tried to get comfortable. It was a futile campaign because every time she tried to move, her leg screamed in pain.

The problem now was her backside had gone to sleep. In frustration, she hurled the book she had been reading across the room. I clattered noisily to the deck.

"Gorrammit!"

Maxine had gone back to her room to lay down. She was stronger today but she winded easily. She heard the thump and curse come from across the hall.

She had avoided meeting Zoë. Embarrassed about what had been revealed. Still, Zoë might need help. Maxine pulled herself off her bunk and opened her door. Two steps later she was outside the door to Zoë's temporary room. She knocked.

"What?"came Zoë's exasperated voice.

Do you need any help?"

"No! Well... yeah I do," the voice replied, loosing some of it's fire.

Slowly, Maxine slid the panel open to find brown eyes staring at her, "Hi," she said after a moment.

"You must be Maxine."

"That's me."

Zoë stared at her for a long moment. Maxine was sure those brown eyes were looking into her soul.

"I need a hand shifting position here," Zoë said after a moment.

Maxine nodded once and entered the room, trying to not stare. Zoë was only wearing a tank top and her underwear. The bandage on her leg contrasting against her dark skin. The dark splotch of a bruise was visible on her chest, just above the scooped neck of Zoë's top. Maxine stepped up to the bed.

"What do you need?"

"I need to get these damn pillows out from behind me so I can lay down. My backside went numb."

Maxine nodded, "Relax your legs and give me your hand. I'll pull you forward. Then I can get the pillows out."

With Maxine's help, Zoë was able to lean forward enough for the younger woman to get the pillows from behind Zoë.

Leaving just a pair, Maxine lowered Zoë back.

A slight smile came across the first mate's face, "That's better."

"Glad I could help," Maxine said as she turned to leave.

"Why were you following me?"

Maxine froze in the doorway. After a moment her shoulders slumped, "Because I'm an idiot."

"Shen-me?"

Maxine sighed and turned around, "I'm sly. I saw you in the marketplace and you had this... presence. I thought you were kinda... hot."

Zoë snorted in amusement. Maxine's face turned even more downcast.

"Sorry," Zoë said, "Last one who ever called me 'hot' was my husband."

"They told me he... died a while back."

Zoë looked up at the ceiling for a moment as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "Eighteen months ago."

"I should go..."

"It's okay," Zoë said, cutting her off, "River said you got two of the hundans trying to kill me."

"Yeah," Maxine admitted.

"And tied off the bleeder in my leg... according to Simon."

"Also true."

"And gave me near on two pint's o your own blood..."

Maxine just nodded.

"Thank you."

Maxine smiled. Zoë returned it.

"You're welcome."

"I... I think I'm gonna take a nap. Thanks for helping."

"Get some rest Zoë," Maxine said as she closed the door behind her as she left.

Outside in the corridor, Maxine leaned on the wall and let out a long breath, "I am such a fool..."

"No you're not."

Maxine nearly jumped out of her skin, "River!"

"Sorry. And I meant what I said. Zoë doesn't want a lover... not yet anyway. And you might not be that person either."

"But?"

"But, she does need a friend."

"Zoë has all of you..."

"True. But we are all too close. She lost a husband. We lost a friend and in many ways a brother. As an outsider, she might... be able to let go."

"I understand," Maxine replied.

"I knew you would."

"How did someone as young as you get to be so smart?"

"Mostly genetics," River giggled.

The smile on Maxine's face told the rest of the story.

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also had River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N:

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Four

-

"May I join you?"

Jayne just grumbled and looked up from where he was cleaning his guns,"Whatever," he growled after a moment.

Figuring that was as much conversation she was going to get, Maxine took a seat at the opposite end of the table from the mercenary.

Laying out a cloth, Maxine opened her gun cleaning kit and laid her pistol on the table. With practiced ease, she dissembled the gun and carefully laid the parts out.

"That a Callahan?" Jayne's deep voice asked.

"Forty-five, semi-auto. Fifteen shot clips with one in the chamber," Maxine replied automatically.

"Good gun," Jayne grunted. After another minute he continued, "Kinda big for a girl, though."

"I'm stronger than I look," Maxine replied as she ran a cleaning patch through the barrel.

"Have to be iffin you load em' heavy. What ya' runnin... one eighty five grain?"

"Two hundred," Maxine replied as she eyeballed the barrel.

"That's got respectable power," Jayne conceded.

"What does River use?"

"I got her a matched pair o' nickel plated FN's in forty cal. She's also got a pair o' New Glocks in nine millimeter. Got silencers fer them."

"Quiet and sneaky."

"That's m' girl."

Maxine smiled as she began reassembling her pistol. She and Jayne were actually having a conversation. Maxine decided to take the plunge as she pulled out her backup piece, a small frame thirty-eight Semi auto.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but... kinda hard not to notice the age difference..."

Jayne looked up from his work and stared at the redhead. Maxine didn't flinch from his gaze, "She's the genius... I figure that if she wants an ole' hundan like me... who am I to question."

"I can see that," Maxine said as she disassembled her smaller gun.

"What else you carryin?"

Got a knife in my left boot. The little one here, I keep in a holster on my right ankle."

"Good basic load," Jayne agreed, "Got anything big?"

"Blue Sun Arms, 7.62 sniper. The break down model. Case fits in my duffel."

"Good choice. What you got for toys?"

"Suppressor and a Xuzhou Optics scope. The digital one with the thermal imager."

Jayne smiled, "Got one o' them m'self."

"What on?"

"Vera... Callahan double through gauge."

"That is one fine firearm," Maxine smiled.

"Thanks."

"What's Zoë run? I saw the sawed off lever action she has.."

"Carries a New Glock forty like River's as her backup. Zoë swears by that Mare's leg o' hers."

"Ain't seen many of 'em."

"Nope. Damn good stoppin power but slow to shoot, bein lever action."

"She any good?"

Jayne grinned, "At what?"

"Shooting..."

Jayne's face fell, "She's good.... real good."

XXXXXXXXXX

After cleaning her guns, Maxine made her way back to her bunk. She had already settled into the ship's routine. The Captain had her cook breakfast and dinner. Lunch was usually just a quickly grabbed sandwich or some soup. After cooking in a diner for six months, making two meals a day for eight people was a snap.

In the three days she had been on board, Maxine kept mostly to herself. She was trying to not to get too friendly with the crew since she was here only temporarily. She wasn't rude or anything. She just decided that making friends would just be a waste of time. Maxine mostly kept to her self.

Kaylee kept dragging Maxine out of her bunk to play cards or just chat. she followed along just to keep the smile on the mechanics face. That alone was enough to help keep the darkness away. Kaylee was like a beacon.

Zoë was feeling better and she and the Captain spent long hours plotting something. In between, Kaylee, Inara or River would pop in to keep her company. It was clear that Zoë, besides being first mate, was loved on the ship.

Even Jayne had helped out by cleaning all of Zoë's weapons for her.

It was clear that this crew was a family.

Family was something Maxine hadn't had in ten years. She'd had a few friends and lovers but not a family. Even most of her distant relatives shunned her. She was the wild child in a family of bible thumpers.

Maxine sighed and tried to get back into the book she was reading. A trashy romance novel. She had a weakness for them she knew. Maybe because romance wasn't very prevalent in her own life.

Maxine sighed again and turned the page. She heard someone clear their throat.

"Them things will rot your brain," Zoë said, standing outside the open door, balancing on crutches.

"I know," Maxine replied, "Kinda like booze. You know it's bad for you, but..."

"It still feels good," Zoë finished.

"Doc gonna be happy you're up?" Maxine said as she swung her feet to the floor.

"I heal quick. Said I could move about some if I took it easy. Besides, I need a shower pretty bad."

"Need a hand?" Maxine said without thinking. Zoë's eyes widened.

"I... not like... just getting..." Maxine sputtered after realizing what she had said, "Oh, hell, I'll go get Inara if you'd like..."

Zoë actually smiled at Maxine's sputtering, "That's why I stopped by. "Nara's busy and so are River and Kaylee. Kinda leaves you as the last o' the women on the boat."

Maxine's heart was pounding, "Uh, sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Kinda hard balance on these crutches. There's bench in there but..."

"I understand," Maxine replied, getting to her feet.

Zoë was wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt. Maxine couldn't help but admire the first mate's long legs as Zoë hobbled to the small bathroom and shower just off the common area.

Closing the door behind them, Maxine tried not to gasp as Zoë casually pulled off her shirt. Her dark skin glowing in the light. Maxine was frozen in place.

Zoë looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Bein that you're sly, you're actin an awful lot like you never seen a half naked woman before..."

Maxine's face turned as red as her hair.

Zoë snorted in amusement then smiled knowingly, "It's okay. You ain't the first woman who's had a hankerin for me."

"I'm... not?"

"Private Xiu. She was in our platoon for a while. Woman was sly and pined after me somethin awful..."

"I'm sorry Zoë..."

"It's okay, Maxine. Kinda flattering in a way," Zoë smiled.

"Okay," Maxine said with an unsure smile.

"Now get over here and help me balance while I get the rest o' these duds off."

"Yes, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine leaned against the wall in the bathroom while Zoë showered. Doing her best not to think about what parts of Zoë's body were being cleaned. Maxine shook her head. She hadn't wanted another woman like this in years. Of course it might be the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in a long time.

The water shut off, snapping Maxine back to reality.

"Wanna hand me a towel outta my locker over there?" Zoë asked through the curtain.

"Sure," Maxine replied.

Reaching inside, Maxine retrieved a towel from Zoë's locker and handed it through the curtain.

"Thanks."

"No problem... Zoë?"

"Yes?"

"I... I couldn't help but notice that scar on your back..."

"Saw that... did you?"

"Yeah. The war?"

"No."

The tone of voice that Zoë replied in, told Maxine that it was a subject best not discussed.

The curtain slid back and Zoë hopped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around her.

"Sorry... didn't mean to pry. My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes."

Zoë nodded once and carefully sat down on the small bench along the wall. "There's some sweatpants and a shirt in my locker. Can you hand those to me?"

"Sure," Maxine replied as she turned to reach for the clothing.

When she turned back Maxine let out an involuntary gasp. Zoë had dropped the towel on the floor and sat naked on the bench, "Wo de ma..."

Zoë ignored Maxine's reaction, "My clothes?"

"Here," Maxine said as she thrust the bundle at Zoë.

Zoë fixed a stern look on her face and ice in her voice, "I can manage from here."

Maxine nodded once and hurriedly left the bathroom, nearly running to her bunk. Closing the door behind her, Maxine threw herself face down on the bed and began sobbing.

Zoë hobbled out of the bathroom on her crutches and nearly collided with River. The psychic stood with her arms across her chest. She fixed Zoë with a venomous glare, "Simon's not the only boob around here."

"Shen-me?"

"You, Zoë. You act like a tease then turn ice queen... Maxine is crying."

"I ain't sly, Little one..."

"And she knows that! You got her hopes up then shattered them on the rocks... not fair."

"River..." Zoë cut herself off as the girl turned on her heel and stomped as much as a dancer in slippers could, up the stairs.

"Damn," Zoë muttered before dropping into the recliner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was subdued that night. Maxine threw together some rather uninspired stir fry and then excused herself. Not even taking serving for herself.

"What's got into our cook?" Mal asked.

"Beats me," Jayne replied, "Seemed nice enough this mornin when we was cleanin our guns."

Mal caught the look River shot at Zoë who had hobbled up the stairs for dinner, despite Simon's protests. River stared at the Captain and rolled her eyes. Mal realized that she would tell him after dinner.

"How you feelin tonight, Zoë?"

"Better, Sir. Long as I don't put any weight on it, legs pretty good."

"Glad to hear it," the Captain replied. Noticing how Zoë simply went back to eating.

"What's our ETA, Albatross?"

"Six days, ten hours, five minutes, thirty one seconds..."

"Close enough..."

"Twenty eight seconds..."

"Like I said..."

Twenty four..." River shut up at the glare from her captain. The glare turned to a grin when she giggled.

"Once we're done, here, 'Tross, I'd like you to come up to the bridge with me. Got some piloty things to ask you."

"Yes, Captain."

"Lets eat up afore this congeals..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal found his psychic pilot sitting in Wash's chair. It would always be known as Wash's chair in his mind. River was idly toying with one of Wash's dinosaurs.

"Wanna tell me what's happenin 'tween my first mate and our cook?"

"Nothing... that I believe, is the problem."

"Ummm, Captain dummy talk?"

River spun the seat around, "Maxine is very attracted to Zoë. She has consigned herself to it being nothing more than that. Then today, Zoë did something to upset her."

"Like what?"

"Being a tease."

"You ain't makin much sense here, Lil' River."

"Zoë didn't intend to act as she did. Only needed help in the shower. Then she enjoyed the attention. It scared her. Turned cold and Maxine was confused and ran away... I told Zoë she wasn't being fair."

Mal took it all in, "Have to admit.. I never seen Zoë in that light before."

"She is lonely... I can tell."

"So can I," Mal replied.

"No room in her life for another man. Wash was the end all. Death do us part."

"I reckon she always figured going first."

"So did he..."

Mal rubbed his eyes, "You got any notion to fix things?"

"Still calculating," River replied. "Zoë is nearly as confused as Maxine is."

"Anything I should be doin?" Mal asked. Id didn't faze him that he was asking his nineteen year old pilot for advice. River was wise beyond her years.

"Talk to Maxine. Tell her the whole story."

"Everything?"

"I trust her. I think she could have a place here. Serenity is happier when her people are happy. Zoë needs to be happy."

"And you think Maxine is... the one?"

"Unknown as of yet. Zoë could use the friend though. An outsider. One who is not also mourning Wash like we are."

Mal nodded, "I can see the logic in that."

"Tell Inara. She can take care of Zoë."

"Hope this works... I kinda want the old Zoë back."

"We all do," River replied, indicating the plastic toys on the console.

XXXXXXXXXX

Salisbury thought Maxine. She would get off at Salisbury. She could hold out for the six days until they arrived. First thing off the boat, she'd find a whore who liked girls and get rid of all of her pent up sexual tension. Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?"

"It's the Captain..."

Maxine sighed, "Come in."

Mal slid the door open and looked at Maxine. Her eyes were nearly as red as her hair. Something about womenfolk crying tended to bring out the big brother in the Captain.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothin to talk about."

"If there ain't nothin to talk about... why the waterworks?"

"Let me rephrase... nothin to talk about with you."

Mal nodded, "You're new here so I'll explain things. I been with Zoë a long time. She done kept me alive through ten kinds o' hell. We're about as close as two people can be that ain't never slept together. Closer than siblings. Best friend that I ever had. Was a time her husband... Wash, got real jealous o the two o' us. Took a little misadventure to cure him o' that. Well... not entirely, anyway. But I digress. Wash and Zoë were complete opposites. He was funny where Zoë is terse. Fair and blonde where Zoë's dark. Zoë dresses subdued while Wash wore these god awful floral shirts."

"I get the idea," Maxine said.

"Thing is. They had a powerful love. You could near on see it in the air. Even when they fought... and I can tell you, they fought like cats and dogs sometimes. Never lost the love though."

Mal took a deep breath and continued, "Zoë's a passionate woman. Weather it's love or her job or her friends. Puts her heart into it... least she used to. Last eighteen months, she's been a ghost. Woman you see now ain't the woman she was. She's been doing things that she never used to do. Still.. Last couple a months she's been better. More like her old self a might."

"You telling me to back off? Cause if you are. No problem."

"Ain't that at all. Zoë's confused a bit. She ain't been able to open up to us as much as she should. See... we're mourning Wash too."

"You think she might talk to me?"

"Worth a shot."

"No."

"Figured as much. Don't blame you none. Ain't your problem. But I want to ask you somethin. She tell you about Private Xiu?"

"How..." Maxine gasped.

"She say, Xiu was pining after her?"

"Something to that effect."

"Was more than just infatuation. Zoë and Xiu had a little fling fer' a while. Only two women in the platoon at the time. Ended up bunkin together. One thing led to another. Now I ain't sayin Zoë's hundred percent sly or hundred percent straight. Like I said. Zoë's a passionate woman. When she loves someone. She does it one hundred percent."

"Something happened... didn't it?"

"Xiu took a hit. Wasn't bad. But she got evacuated to one o' our medical frigates for treatment. Gorram Alliance blew it outta space. Painted white, red cross and all and they blew it to bits."

"Wu de tyen ah," Maxine whispered.

"Like I said. Zoë's a passionate woman. Purple bellies felt her wrath all the way to Serenity Valley."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I got a point... Just takin me a while to get to it, I admit. Here goes... tonight's dinner not withstandin, you're a fine cook. From what Jayne has seen, looks like you got the makins of a fine gunhand too. I know you handled yourself well enough back on Persephone. I reckon you were thinkin about getting off at Salisbury... right?"

"Yes."

"How about this. Startin right now, you're crew. Percentage o' the take, you can keep this bunk as your own. I figure... pay you seven percent and ifin' I use you as a gunhand on a job, you get ten."

"Captain..."

"I ain't done yet," Mal interrupted, "Now this is only temporary. We get back to Persephone and it ain't workin? No harm no foul. Just walk away."

"I... I'll think about it."

"All I can ask on that subject. Now I got Inara talkin to Zoë. Hopefully you two can clear the air some in the mornin," Mal turned to leave.

"Captain?"

Mal stopped, "Yeah?"

"How did Zoë's husband die?"

Mal let out a breath and rubbed his hands through his hair. Coming to a decision, he sat on the bed.

"Started a little over two years ago when we picked up some passengers on Persephone..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N: Taking things slow. Action will be forthcoming in a bit.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Five

-

"Zoë... you are a fool," Inara said as she stood, hands on hips in front of the first mate.

If it had been anyone other than Inara and if Zoë hadn't been injured. That comment would have resulted in at least a sore jaw.

Instead, Zoë just stared at the former companion.

Inara sat down on the low table across from Zoë who, after dinner had commandeered one of the chairs in the lounge off the galley.

"Zoë... I never thought you capable of hurting someone."

"Seems you ain't been payin attention the last couple of years. I hurt people all the time," Zoë replied, her voice flat.

"In the physical sense to people who are a threat to the crew... yes. But never emotionally to people who are nearly crew."

"Maxine ain't crew."

"She will be."

"You got some particular insight into that? Seems this woman done wormed her way on this ship and no one cares."

"And maybe you are against her because you are feeling guilty."

"About what?"

"Living!"

Zoë sat back dumbstruck.

Inara continued, her voice now much softer, "I know you're still grieving, Zoë. We all are. You lost a husband. I think that you sometimes forget, we also lost someone. A good friend who we also loved."

Zoë opened her mouth to speak but Inara held up her hand, "You and Wash had a love for each other that defied explanation. I hope that Mal and I have half the love for each other that you and Wash did. If that happens we will be very happy."

"Nara..."

"Let me finish. I know you haven't been wearing your armor like you used to. Why did you wear it out shopping?"

"I..."

"Because there wasn't a threat to your life," Inara said. "When you and Mal have gone out on jobs, ever since Wash died, you don't wear your armor. Yet when you go out shopping for supplies, you do. What does that tell me?"

Zoë sat and thought about that. She hadn't realized that she had been making conscious decisions to not wear her body armor on jobs yet donning it on her regular off ship excursions. That combined with what she remembered saying as she passed out after being shot. She wanted to join her husband. She felt a tear run down her face.

"Zoë," Inara continued, "You are one of the strongest women I know. Please have the strength to live again."

Zoë sniffled once, "I... I'll try."

Inara smiled and leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on Zoë's cheek, "That's all we can ask for. For you to try."

Zoë's hand went to her cheek where Inara had kissed her. It had awakened something in her. Inara watched the emotions play out on her friend's face.

Finally Inara spoke again, "Brought back memories, didn't it?"

Zoë nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mal knows," Zoë said after a minute, "This is 'tween just us..."

"Of course."

"Back during the war. I'd just made corporal and got transferred into the Captain's Platoon. There was only one other woman in the unit then, Private Sera Xui. Seein as we were the only two women, we got assigned to the same bunk. We got on well enough. Then... well..."

"You fell in love?"

"More like... being twenty three and horny as hell. I was pretty sure I was straight, Sera was as sly as a woman could be. Still..."

"You became lovers."

Zoë cast her eyes down, "Yes."

"Was it... good?"

Despite the seriousness of the question, Zoë cracked a slight grin, "Oh yeah..."

Inara giggled slightly and after a moment, Zoë joined her. The smile stayed on the first mate's face as she continued, "I weren't a virgin. Had me my share o' boys in my teen years. Just quick rolls in the hay, so to speak. But Sera..."

"Awoke something in you?"

Zoë nodded, eyes slightly downcast, "Yeah."

"Love?"

"Eventually. We kept it under wraps. Mal knew. So did the Lieutenant. Lectured me on maintaining discipline since I was a corporal and Sara was a private. But they didn't stop us."

"What happened?"

Zoë's face got a distant look, "What usually happens in war... people die."

Inara took Zoë's hand in her own, "I'm so sorry."

Another tear ran down Zoë's face, "Sera got hit. Not bad, just in the shoulder but she needed evac for treatment. Me and Mal loaded her on the shuttle and it took off. Had a med ship in orbit. Hadn't hardly docked when a 'Liance destroyer showed up. Med ship wasn't armed. Was painted white. Had red crosses on it. Clearly a medical ship. Gorram purple bellies blew it out of space."

"Renci de Fozu," Inara whispered.

"I kinda lost it for a while," Zoë continued, "Long while. Wasn't till me and... Wash got together that I started feeling like... me again..."

Inara nodded, "Love has that tendency. It shows us what we really are."

Zoë smiled again, "True statement. Since you and Mal got together, He's been more o' the man he was before Serenity Valley. I gotta thank you for that, 'Nara."

"Even Jayne has turned into a... well you know..."

Zoë chuckled, "Real human being since him and River got together? I reckon you're right on that. I know Doc ain't been so much of a snob since him and Kaylee done started sexin."

Inara laughed, "Very true. They act like teenagers."

Zoë smiled, "That they do."

Inara looked intently at Zoë, "Back to Maxine..."

Zoë took a deep breath and then let it out slow, "Reckon I better apologize."

"A good start," Inara replied.

"Ain't sayin I'm gonna accept her as crew yet. But..."

"You'll give her the chance..."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine awoke grumbling as she swatted at the alarm. She hadn't gotten much sleep. After her and the Captain's conversation, she had spent a long time thinking.

Miranda had been a wakeup call for many people in the 'Verse. Especially in the core. She'd been on Ariel then. Working security in a hospital. She'd been hired after someone had waltzed in and cleaned out the pharmacy storeroom. Maxine actually laughed when the Captain told her it had been Serenity's crew that had been the thieves.

When the Miranda wave had hit, the media jumped all over it. The government denied it ever happened. Then over the following few months, people began to come forward. People who had lost relatives on Miranda. Soon heads began to roll in the government. Literally in some cases.

The uproar had died down after a while. Things were a little better. The fleet was off hunting Reavers down. Leaving the space lanes a little more open for transports trying to make a dishonest living. Slavery was running rampant as was piracy, but it could have been worse.

The worse was River. No wonder the girl acted so strange. After the Captain explained what had happened to her, Maxine had cried. She also vowed that if she ever met anyone who had done any of those awful things to to the girl, she would kill them. Slowly if possible.

It was at that moment, Maxine realized that she had, at least for the short term, been accepted. She knew she still had to prove herself outside of the kitchen, but it was a start.

The Zoë issue was still up in the air. The Captain said to just leave her be and Zoë would come around.

Maxine rolled out of bed and began to dress. She had hardly pulled on her underwear and bra when a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Zoë."

"Just a second," Maxine replied as she hastily threw on a shirt. It was long enough to cover up, "Cheeng jeen."

Zoë slid back the door, "Sorry... thought you were dressed."

"It's okay Zoë. Just need my pants and boots and I'm good to go. Something you need?" Maxine said, trying to be professional.

"I... uh... damn, this is hard," Zoë sputtered.

Maxine looked at her quizzically, "Something wrong?"

"I... I want to apologize for yesterday. That was... cruel of me. Just that..."

"You're confused."

"Yeah," Zoë replied, slumping a bit on her crutches.

"You look like you're gonna fall over Zoë. Why don't you get over here and sit down."

Reluctantly, Zoë hobbled forward and sat heavily on the bed. Maxine sat next to her.

Zoë opened her mouth a few times to speak. Finally she just blurted out something.

"I weren't completely honest with you yesterday..."

"About Private Xiu?"

Zoë's eyebrow shot up.

"Captain came down here last night and we had a long talk."

"You did..."

"He told me about Private Xiu..."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"Remind me to shoot him later... someplace real painful."

Maxine giggled, "Deal."

Zoë actually smiled, "Thanks," she replied. Then the smile faded, "I guess you can suss out why I'm a might confused about..."

"It's okay. I've been with a man before too. Just... wasn't a good time."

Zoë caught the hint, "Imagine it wasn't. Worse since you don't lean that way."

"Yeah."

"Know the feelin. Didn't have the best o' times in the camps myself after the war."

"I heard the stories. Looks like we got a couple of things in common."

"A couple. What else did the Captain say last night?"

"Told me everything. Then I told him what I thought."

"What did you think?"

"That if I ever run across any o' the hundan's that did that go-se to River, I was gonna kill em' slow."

"What did the Captain say to that?"

"Said I had to take a number. Reckon I'm just gonna have to give that girl a hug, just on principles today."

Zoë chuckled, "Don't be givin Jayne no ideas."

"Ugh..." Maxine chuckled, "River? I'd consider it if she was willing... Jayne? No way in hell. And I don't do threesomes... well. Least if there's a man involved anyway," She finished with a grin.

Zoë matched it, "Always thought that kinda thing got complicated."

"It does," Maxine laughed again, "Though I only did it the one time..."

Zoë held up her hands, "Please... no details."

Maxine nodded, "So... we good?"

"We're good," Zoë replied.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand up the stairs to the galley. I have a powerful need for some coffee."

"Me too," Zoë replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stepped into the galley and stopped in his tracks. Inara, half a step behind, collided with his back.

Zoë was sitting in her usual chair, her injured leg propped up on a pillow on another chair. Coffee cup in front of her and laughing.

Zoë was laughing. Honest to god, real loud laughter. Thing was, Maxine was laughing along with whatever got Zoë going. River was bent over with her head on the table, shaking with mirth, pounding a fist on the table. Even Jayne had a wide grin on his face.

"You can't be serious!" Maxine said through her laughter.

"Hand to god," Zoë replied, still chuckling, "He was sittin on the floor o' the bridge, had all them toys all spread out around him, and was makin the noises and makin em' talk. I thought right there, that we had hired a six year old in a man's body as our gorram pilot!"

"What did you do?" Maxine asked.

"I cleared my throat and he damn near jumped outta his skin. Dino's went flyin one way and he damn near teleported back into the chair."

Listening, Mal broke out in a smile himself. He remembered that day well.

River had regained some of her composure and sat back up. She leaned against Jayne affectionately.

"And?" Maxine prodded.

"Then he just grins at me. Out from under the god awful mustache he had."

"You say anything?" Jayne asked. He hadn't been with the crew then.

"I just asked him if we were on course and told him he better hide his toys. After that I just turned around and headed for my bunk. I held it together long enough to close the hatch before I lost it. Laughed so hard I cried. Hadn't laughed like that in years."

Zoë was still smiling as she remembered, "Three days later, he shows up for breakfast and he'd shaved that gorram lip ferret off his face. Damn near fell outta my chair."

Mal stepped forward with Inara on his arm, "Seems like shortly after that, I started hearin strange noises comin outta your bunk at night."

Zoë was still beaming, "Just glad you didn't catch us on the bridge the first time we did it."

Mal rolled his eyes and smiled at his first mate.

"The chair is actually quite comfortable..." River started to say. Jayne blanched and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Gahhh! Don't be tellin me that! I gotta sit in that chair you know..."

Inara playfully swatted Mal on the arm.

"At least you didn't have to see your best friend and brother going at it like rabbits in the engine room like I did," River said, suppressing a shudder.

Everyone stared at River.

"Tross?"

"Not like I wanted to see them. I was rewiring a circuit in a crawl space. Couldn't get away."

"That's gotta be traumatic," Maxine replied. River just shot her a grin.

"Gettin away from my crew's ruttin habits... what's for breakfast?" Mal asked.

"Pancakes and some halfway decent protein sausage... I hope." Maxine replied with a grin.

"Mornin all," Kaylee chirped as she entered the room, Simon a step behind. All eyes turned to the couple.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Maxine was surprised. Jayne offered to let her use his exercise equipment. She graciously accepted.

After cleaning up the kitchen and changing into clothing appropriate for exercising, Maxine headed for the bay.

Jayne's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Good gorram girl," Jayne sputtered.

"What?" Maxine replied.

"Ain't you got nothin a bit less revealin?"

Maxine snorted with amusement. She was wearing a tight tank top that left her abdomen exposed and tight shorts. Jayne did his best to keep his eyes off her cleavage. He wasn't having much luck.

"Sorry, Jayne. I travel light so this is all I have for workout clothes."

"Uhh.. well, I'll just set you up then be on my merry..."

"I'll need a spotter."

"Go-se."

Maxine chuckled, "Relax Jayne. I doubt River will say anything."

"Still..."

"How about if you just call me Max? Makes it less feminine"

"Okay... Max."

Jayne rubbed his face and nodded, "Okay Max. How much weight you want?"

"Two fifty." Maxine smiled at the big man's expression, "Like I said. I'm stronger than I look."

Half an hour later, Jayne had excused himself, saying he had to do something. Maxine was sure that something was with River in their bunk. With a smile, she had dismissed the merc, saying she was going to do some work with the dumbbells and some pull ups.

Maxine was glad that this ship had some exercise equipment. Many ships she had been on didn't bother. She had been an athlete in her teen years and had even won a few trophies for running and swimming. Maxine loved to eat good food so working out helped keep her from getting fat.

As she continued with her pull ups, she didn't notice Zoë watching her from the entrance to the common area.

The older woman stood enthralled as she watched the muscles in Maxine's arms flex. Noticing the slight sheen of sweat on her exposed skin.

Maxine dropped to the floor and stretched. Zoë snapped back to reality. She herself was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. She had planned to try and work out a little herself. Being laid up for six days had begun to take it's toll. When they got back to Persephone, she would need to be back to battery in order to pay Badger back for what he did.

With a nearly inaudible sigh, Zoë hobbled into the bay on her crutches. Maxine turned as she heard Zoë behind her.

"Hey, Zoë."

"Hi... I was just going to lift a bit. Gettin kinda soft... all this layin about."

"Need a spotter? I'm all done."

"Um, sure."

"Have a seat. I just gotta go refill my water bottle and I'll get it set up for you."

Zoë smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

As Maxine headed for the common area, Zoë looked up and spotted Inara and Kaylee leaning over the topmost rail of the catwalk. Both looked like the cat that had swallowed the proverbial canary.

"Ain't you two got nothin better to do?"

"Nope!" Kaylee called back, grinning from ear to ear, "Just go back to workin on... I mean workin out with Max."

Zoë shook her head and grumbled. If anything Inara and Kaylee smiled wider. Zoë laid back on the weight bench and got in position. Waiting for Maxine to return.

With a giggle, the two other women headed for Inara's shuttle, speaking in low tones. Zoë shook her head.

"I am in deep go-se."

-

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N: Taking things slow. Action will be forthcoming in a bit.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Six

-

"Do you mind if I sit up here?" Maxine said as she entered the bridge.

River turned in the seat slightly, "I don't mind at all. The company would be welcome."

The older woman smiled and sat in the co-pilots seat. "I love looking at space like this."

River nodded, "I agree. Helps me keep centered."

Maxine looked over with some pity visible on her face, "Must be hard..."

"It is," River replied, "When we are in the black, I can tune everyone on the ship out to some extent. Planet side it's harder. It's like... a hundred cortex screens. Each with it's own broadcast. I can block it out but it's tiring."

"Did... did you always... you know..."

"Yes," River began, " I was always very intuitive. Then I seemed to be able to hear ... whispers. Whispers of random thoughts... It's hard to describe. But it was what the academy ... well, they made me stronger, unable to tell what thoughts were my own. I went a little crazy. Still am. I just hide it better now."

Once again, the anger welled up in Maxine. If she ever met one of those...

"Like the Captain said... take a number."

Maxine opened her mouth then closed it quickly.

"Sorry. That thought was very strong. Thoughts tied to strong emotions always stand out to me. It's like you shouted it."

Maxine nodded, "I'll try to think... quieter."

"Just be you. I'll do the hard part."

Changing the subject, Maxine asked, "How long till we get to Salisbury?"

"Ten hours, thirty eight minutes, six seconds... approximately."

"Did you just do that in your head?"

River nodded, "I had earned a bachelors of science degree in astrophysics by the time I was thirteen."

"Wuo-de-ma..."

"Simon didn't get his bachelors in biology until he was sixteen."

"How old are you, River?"

"That is a subjective question," the pilot sighed, "In physical years, I shall be twenty years old in four days. But, I have experienced much more in my life than one of my age should ever experience."

"Amen to that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine had wandered back to the galley to figure out what they were going to have for lunch. The captain had planned on stocking up on real foodstuffs when they arrived on Salisbury. There were numerous farms and real food was plentiful and cheap. As she stood, staring at the nearly empty cupboards, the Captain walked in.

"We'll stock up, soon as we land."

"Xie-xie, Captain," Maxine replied, "I was wondering... Why haven't you ever installed a decent food cryo unit?"

"Money, mostly. Protein was always cheaper."

Maxine's face screwed up with a disgusted look, "You want me to cook. We're gonna need real foodstuffs I don't mind using some of the protein based stuff. The breakfast sausage is actually pretty good. But some of the stuff makes tofu look appetizing."

Mal considered her words for a moment, "If you can find a cheap, used one, maybe we can get it."

"Sounds like a plan," Max replied, "We're landing at Long Port, right?"

"That's the plan. This cargo is well above board. No landin out in the sticks."

"Might know where to scare up a freezer then."

The Captain looked intrigued, "You been to Salisbury before?"

"Nope. But an old friend moved out here. We keep in touch. Matter of fact, we might bump into him. He's foreman at the docks."

"He?"

Maxine chuckled softly, "Jessie's from my home town on Persephone and as sly as I am. When you're the only two sly kids growing up, you tend to hang out together."

Mal smiled, "I reckon so. Seems you and Zoë is getting along now..."

"Just becoming friends, Captain."

Mal held up his hands, "Not insinuating nothin..."

"No problem, Captain. Mind if I wave Jessie before we arrive?"

"Feel free. We got any o' that stew you made last night left over?"

"Some in the cooler. Help yourself."

"Thanks Max."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine settled into the co-pilots seat to make her wave. Inara had relived River at the controls. Maxine typed in the address for her friend.

"Jessie, Ishikawa..."

"Hey Jess."

"Maxie girl!" the big man on the screen replied.

"How you doing, you queen you?"

The man smiled. Maxine could tell he was in his office, "Fair to middling. What's new with you?"

"Crewin on a ship, due in Long port in a few hours. Hopin you could give us a hand."

"Nothing... illegal, I hope..."

"Nah... Legit cargo. I'm workin as cook and I think I talked the Captain into getting a food cryo unit. Know where I might score one on the cheap?"

"What kind o' ship you on? Might have a couple layin about I can put my hands on."

"Firefly."

Jessie's eyes went wide, "Firefly, you say?"

Immediately, Maxine went on alert, "What's up, Jess?"

"Had two creepy types around the port the last day or so. Looking for a Firefly by the name o' Serenity."

Inara rose from her seat and moved to Maxine's side.

"Well hello, dearie," Jessie smiled.

"Jess, this is Inara Serra, she's the Captains..."

"Girlfriend," Inara finished.

Jessie's face fell, "Damn, thought you might have scored you a good one Maxie."

Inara smiled, "Thank you. What about someone waiting for Serenity?"

"Two really weird dudes. Almost like twins. 'Cept they ain't. Wear blue gloves all the time. Give me the hebie jeebies."

"Go-se," Inara swore, "Maxine... go get the Captain."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's the situation," the Captain stated. The crew had gathered in the galley. River sat in Jayne's lap trembling. Muttering something over and over again. Jayne looked like he wanted to kill. Everyone else had similar expressions on their faces.

"What are we gonna do, Cap'n?" Kaylee asked.

"Can't run... follow," River whispered.

Mal nodded, "Maxine's friend said there wasn't any Fed presence. Operative was true to his word. Ain't been no warrants for Simon and River since Miranda. I reckon this is whoever did this to her wantin her back directly."

"I agree, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Two by two... hands of blue," River began chanting. Jayne did his best to sooth her.

"She ain't goin back to that place, Mal. I'd die first."

Simon looked up at Jayne. In the six months Jayne and River had been together, he had never felt respect for the mercenary. He did now.

"Think we can bluff em'?" Jayne asked, "Make em' think River ain't here no more?"

"They're not likely to take our word for it."

"Jessie will help," Maxine said, "Told me he just got promoted when we were up on the bridge. He's assistant dock master now. It's a weekend. Jessie's in charge."

"Can we trust him?" Simon asked.

"I do. And his daddy wore brown during the war," Maxine replied

"Gonna need a distraction," Mal mused.

"Got an idea about that, Sir." Zoë stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara guided Serenity to a graceful landing in their assigned berth. As arranged, it was in an isolated part of the huge port complex. As the ramp lowered, two men stood waiting. Dressed in identical suits and wearing blue gloves.

The taller of the pair stepped forward, "I'm looking for the Captain," he said to Mal.

"Ain't me,: Mal replied, "I'm just the hired help."

The man looked confused. He had been informed that Serenity was captained by Malcolm Reynolds. This sweaty man moving cargo looked like the capture he had memorized of Reynolds. Except for the blonde hair and mustache.

"Captain's over there," the blonde man said, indicating the two women kissing in the corner, "Wish they wouldn't do that."

The blue handed man's eyebrow went up. He motioned to his partner and they both stepped up onto the ramp, "Captain?"

The redheaded woman growled, causing her partner to giggle. "Hold that pose, Bao-bei,"

"Hurry back, Ai-ren," the dark skinned woman replied.

The blue handed man looked a bit uncomfortable as he watched the redhead drag her hand across the breast of the seated woman. A woman that looked suspiciously like Reynolds first mate, Zoë Washburn. Except this woman while dark skinned, had shoulder length straight hair dyed a ludicrous shade of purple. Further confusing the issue was the woman's clothing, Fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt and a purple halter top with lots of gaudy makeup. She looked like whore.

The redhead turned to the men, "What!"

"Are you Captain Reynolds?"

The woman held out her hand, "Maxine Harbatkin. Mister..."

"Smith."

The smile faded slightly, "What can I do for you Mr. Smith?"

Behind them, two cargo trucks pulled up and several port workers climbed out.

"We're looking for a fugitive. We think she is on this ship."

"Only four women on this ship," The Captain replied. Me, Yolanda over there, our mechanic and a registered companion."

Just at that moment, a beautiful woman with sandy hair and dressed elegantly stepped out of one of the shuttles. The second blue handed man reached into his pocket but paused.

"Captain, Harbatkin?"

The Captain rolled her eyes, "Jin tzahng mei yong-duh, Companion," she said quietly, "Yes, Winnifred?"

"Will we be long? I have a client waiting."

"Soon as we're finished with these gentleman, I'll have Jane run you into town."

"Oh... We have guests," the woman said as she began descending the stairs.

Unnoticed behind the blue hands, the dockworkers had formed themselves into a semi circle.

Both of the Blue hands kept an eye on the woman coming down the stairs.

"That's Winnifred Kay, Our companion," the Captain said. "Beautiful to look at but ain't got the sense of a rosebush."

"Indeed," Mr. Smith replied.

"To... satisfy my... curiosity, may I meet your mechanic?"

"She's busy."

"It will just be a moment. I really must insist."

"You don't look like Feds."

"We are independent contractors."

"I see. Well, I guess it won't hurt nothin... Jane!"

"Yeah, Cap'n?" A woman with long curly hair tied up in a messy pony tail said as she ran into the bay. She was dressed in dirty green coveralls and there was grease on her face.

"And this is?"

"Jane Mallory, my mechanic," The Captain replied.

"Very well. It seems we were misinformed. Before we leave, I must show you something," Smith said as he pulled a small device from his pocket.

With a wet thud, Smiths head exploded in a cloud of red. Before his partner could respond, he too hit the floor, struck unconscious by the large wrench held by the assistant dock master.

Still shaking with rage, River lowered herself from the mule, hanging overhead where she had hidden. Smoke still wisping from the barrel of her silenced pistol.

Jayne and Simon ran in from the common area while the dock workers took up station outside and Mal closed the ramp.

"Much obliged, Mr. Ishikawa," Mal said as he walked up and peeled off the fake mustache on his face.

"Glad to help, Captain Reynolds," the big man replied. Mal hadn't noticed on the wave when they had planned this little operation but Jessie Ishikawa was a big man. Taller than Jayne by about an inch and even more muscled.

Mal turned, "Jayne, Doc, get our guest into the infirmary. Make sure he can't get loose."

"Of course, Captain," Simon replied. River gravitated to Jayne.

"You okay, Riv?"

River nodded, "I am now."

"Nice job, 'Captain'," Mal said to Maxine. He turned to his first mate where she still sat on a crate all dolled up, "You okay Zoë?"

"Fine, Sir. I just hope this go-se washes outta my hair."

"I think purple looks good on you," Mal grinned.

"Still carrying a gun, Sir."

"Point taken."

The greasy mechanic walked up, "I'm sorry we had to cut off so much of your hair, Zoë."

"It's okay, 'Nara. Needed a trim anyway. Was gettin kinda long."

Inara shook her hair out of the pony tail it was in and looked at the companion next to her, "Now I know why you like these coveralls so much Mei-mei. The are very comfortable."

"And I don't know how you wear this corset, 'Nara. Can't hardly breathe in this getup," Kaylee replied.

Maxine stepped over from where she had been talking with Jessie, "A corset is an acquired taste, Kaylee."

"And you know this how?" Zoë asked as she slid off the crate and grabbed her crutches that had been hidden behind another crate.

Maxine grinned, "Got a couple in my wardrobe."

Zoë shook her head as if to clear an image from her mind. Then she looked at the other two women, "You two wanna get help me get this go-se outta my hair?"

As Kaylee and Inara helped Zoë hobble across the bay, Jessie stepped up next to his childhood friend, "Saw that look, Maxie girl."

"Not to be, Jess."

"Not so sure about that, Mei-mei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë exited the shower. It had taken three washings to get the purple dye out of her hair. At least her hair color would wash out. It would take weeks for Mal's hair to return to it's normal color. Grimacing in pain, she slumped into a chair in the common room. She had not used her crutches in the shower and her leg was throbbing.

"I like that hair style," River said. From her perch on the sofa.

"Ain't been this short since I was younger than you," Zoë smiled.

River shot Zoë a slight smile, "Maxine likes it too."

Zoë sighed.

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Yep," Zoë replied before realizing what she had said. "I mean..."

"She thought you were."

"River..." Zoë warned.

"Sorry. Blue hands upset my control. Conditioned to fear them. Very hard to maintain focus in their presence."

Zoë's expression softened as she glanced into the infirmary where the other blue handed agent lay on the exam table. Jayne and Simon had stripped him down to his underwear. The blue gloves he wore extended up his arms and across his torso. Almost like it was sprayed on. Jayne had peeled it off the man. Upset that he wasn't awake to feel it since Jayne was sure it would have hurt like hell.

"Are you gonna be able to read him?" Zoë asked after a moment.

"I think so. As long as Jayne is there with me," River replied with a slight smile, "He helps me stay calm. Keeps me focused."

Zoë nodded, "I noticed that. You seem a might calmer and not so twitchy ever since you and Jayne got together."

"We are two, become one."

Zoë smiled a sad smile. She had known that feeling before.

River smiled at her, "Maxine could be the one to make you whole again."

"Mei-mei..."

"You are confused. I understand that. Don't want to forget Wash. Still. You are lonely. Don't have to be a reader to realize that."

Zoë averted her eyes, "I... know that."

"Talk to her. Let her know exactly what you are feeling."

"I'm... not sure...."

"You are both strong women. I think you wold be good for each other."

Zoë cracked a little smile, "You been plotting with Inara and Kaylee, Little one?"

"Maybe," River grinned.

Zoë cracked a grin, "Uh, huh."

Suddenly River looked up, "He's waking up."

Before Zoë could say anything further, River leaped to her feet and ran into the infirmary.

"Keep his jaw open!"

It was too late. The Blue handed agent bit down hard on something in his mouth. The man convulsed once and then his body relaxed. The heart monitor went flat line.

"Gun-hoe-tze-bee-dio-se," Mal swore. Simon slumped against the counter.

"You get anything, Riv?" Jayne asked as he pulled her trembling body into his arms.

"Death..."

-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N: Warning This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... Stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Seven

-

"Maxie girl, what in the gorram hell have you gotten me into?" Jessie asked as he assisted Jayne in pulling the body of one of the Blue Hands out of the mule.

"Well..." the woman replied.

Jayne wiped his hands and glanced around. They were in a deserted part of Long Port, near one of the many abandoned mine shafts. He fixed his gaze on Maxine, "You trust him?"

"With my life, Jayne."

"Well... Since Riv trust's ya'..." Jayne paused as he stared hard at the slightly larger man. After a moment, he came to a decision, "Here's the deal. My girl, River. She's real smart. Genius. Her folks sent her off ta' some fancy school. Turns out it weren't no school but some kinda lab. Did all kinds o' experiment's on her. She was just fourteen when they's started it."

"Whu-de-ma," Jessie whispered.

"Couple a years later," Jayne continued, "Her brother breaks her out. Fed's marked em' as fugies for a long while. Got the warrants dropped a bit ago but looks like the lab wants her back. These two freaks work fer' that lab."

Jessie nodded once, "Let's get these two stiffs over to that shaft there. Mines all played out. Shaft goes down near three hundred meters. Ain't no one gonna find the bodies down there."

"Much obliged, Jessie," Jayne said as he held out his hand. Behind the two men, Maxine just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Jessie at his home, Maxine and Jayne headed back into town to pick up supplies for the ship. Thanks to Jayne's 'intimidating manner' they got a very nice discount.

Returning to the ship, the found Kaylee installing what looked like a cryo freezer in an unused corner of the cargo bay.

Mal stepped forward from where he was supervising Kaylee, "All taken care of, Jayne?"

"Sure thing, Cap'n. Jessie knew o' a nice deep mine shaft to dump em' in."

Mal nodded, "We can trust him?"

"I do, Captain," Maxine replied.

"And River trusts her... good enough fer me," Jayne stated.

"Well enough. Cargo's all loaded fer' Lord Harrow. Soon as you get the supplies laid in and the mule stowed, we can get off this rock."

"Aye, aye Captain,"Maxine replied as she grabbed the first arm load of groceries.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had taken nearly two whole days for River to return to her normal self. The encounter with the blue hands had shaken the psychic's already tenuous hold on reality. River and Jayne spent considerable time alone. She had hardly even left her and Jayne's bunk since Serenity had departed Salisbury.

"Poor kid," Maxine commented as she was peeling potatoes.

Zoë looked up from her coffee, "Shen-me?"

"River. I thought I had it hard. Compared to hers, My growing up was a picnic."

"Mine too," Zoë replied.

"Where did you grow up, Zoë?"

The First Mate smiled slightly, "On a ship. My folks crewed an old Trance class freighter. My daddy was the pilot and my momma had your job."

"Cook or gun hand?" Maxine grinned.

"Cook. But she did teach me to shoot."

"They... still around?"

"Nope," Zoë replied sadly. "Got hit by pirates. I was off ship, in basic training when it happened..."

"I'm sorry."

Zoë smiled sadly, "It's okay. Been gone a long while. Seems like... every time I love someone, they... they..."

Max rushed around the table and put her arm around Zoë. The first mate had stopped talking and just stared at the table top.

"Hey... you know it's okay to let go once in a while..."

"Can't... gotta be..."

"You ain't gotta be miss stoic first mate all the time."

"Gotta be strong..." Zoë whispered.

"Damn it, Zoë. You're one of the strongest women I know. Probably why I'm so gorram attracted to you."

Zoë snorted in amusement and looked up at Maxine, "That why you felt me up in the cargo bay the other day when we were puttin on our little act for the Blue Hands?"

Maxine leaned back and dropped into the chair next to Zoë. Her face as red as her hair, "Sorry about that..."

"I wasn't," Zoë replied honestly.

"You weren't?" Max squeaked.

"Nope... Ain't been touched like that in a long while. Felt pretty good, I gotta admit."

Maxine swallowed thickly, "Well... you... you know... kiss pretty good..."

"So do you..."

Maxine looked into Zoë's eyes and felt the connection. Suddenly those eyes switched from desire to amusement. Zoë chuckled, "Look at us. We're actin like a pair o' horny teenagers."

Maxine grinned as well, "Gorramit... You're right."

"I gotta ask you one question," Zoë said seriously.

"What's that?"

"You getting off the boat at Persephone?"

"I don't think so," Maxine replied.

"Good answer," Zoë smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Maxine. Both women felt a jolt and Maxine's eyes shot open as Zoë broke the kiss.

"Damn," breathed Maxine.

Zoë smiled a genuinely warm smile, "That's the first step. We take this slow and see what happens... dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran," Maxine nodded.

"Best you get back to them potatoes."

"What potato... oh... yeah, I better get right on those."

Zoë nodded and squeezed Maxine's hand as the younger woman stood up and made her way back around the table. As soon as Max sat down and picked up the peeler, her eyes met Zoë's and they both broke out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal was sitting in the co-pilots seat and glanced over at his pilot. River was smiling.

"Now, there's somethin I ain't seen on your face for a few days," Mal grinned.

River smiled wider, "Seven have become eight."

"Huh?"

"Maxine isn't getting off at Persephone."

"She ain't, huh?"

"Nope," River replied with a slight giggle. Mal smiled at that. River had been so down the last few days since Salisbury.

"What's brought that on?"

"You know that rule you have about shipboard romances, that no one, including yourself, abides by?"

"Yeah," Mal replied. Suddenly his eyes shot open wide, "Oh, no, no, no..."

"Be happy for her, Mal. Just baby steps right now. Zoë is finally healing."

Mal shook his head. Paused and then sighed, "Reckon you're right. Be nice to have the old Zoë back..."

"Not the old Zoë... new and improved Zoë."

The Captain stared at his pilot for a moment, "I can take that I suppose..."

XXXXXXXXXX

At dinner that night, Even the rather unobservant Simon noticed the change in Zoë's demeanor. The slight grin on her face, the occasional glance at Maxine when she didn't think anyone else was looking.

"That was a mighty fine meal, Maxine," Mal stated as he leaned back in his chair, "I gotta say, I don't think we've ever eaten this good."

"Thank you Captain. It's not fancy..."

"Good hearty grub," Jayne mumbled through a full mouth. River smacked his arm for the atrocious table manners.

"I must admit. Having a some variety to our diet has been a pleasant change," Inara commented.

"Be better once we can stock up on some frozen stuff now that Kaylee got the new cryo unit working," Maxine said.

"Just needed a little persuadin," the mechanic replied, "With a hammer."

A chuckle flowed around the table.

"You certainly look chipper this evening, Zoë," Inara remarked.

Zoë looked up from her plate, "What was that?"

"I said," Inara grinned, "That you seem much more happy this evening."

Everyone caught the quick glance in Maxine's direction, "Leg's feelin better. Only need a cane to get about now."

"That must be it," Inara grinned. River rolled her eyes.

"Got somethin to say, Mei-mei?" Zoë asked.

"Nothing, Zoë," River grinned.

Simon spoke up, "Zoë, do you think you can negotiate the ladder to your quarters?"

"I reckon I can now, Doc."

Simon smiled, "Good. I think you can move back from the dorms now."

"Most appreciated, Simon."

"Glad to see you're on the mend, Zoë," Mal remarked.

"More ways than one, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Maxine and Kaylee helped Zoë move her things back to the first mate's bunk. Kaylee went in first and Zoë followed, carefully climbing down. After hesitating in the corridor above Maxine climbed down herself.

Zoë was sitting on the bed while Kaylee fussed about putting things away for Zoë. Maxine took a moment to look around.

The bed was large and looked very comfortable. Maxine forced back the thought of what it would be like to lay in it with Zoë. Way too early for that yet. Still might not work out.

As her eyes wandered around the room, she noticed several toy dinosaurs on a few shelves, a large capture of a Sandy haired man in a loud shirt, hugging Zoë. Without thinking, she walked forward and looked at it. Max felt a presence next to her.

"That's Wash," Zoë said sadly.

"Good looking man," Max said quietly.

Zoë smiled, "Didn't think so at first. That gorram mustache..."

"All put away, Zoë," Kaylee said as she turned around. She noticed Zoë and Maxine standing side by side looking at a capture.

"What was that, Kaylee?" Zoë asked as she turned to face the mechanic.

Kaylee stood , hands on hips and a happy grin on her face, "I reckon 'Nara and me ain't gotta do no more matchmakin..."

"Probably not," Maxine replied, "Well, at least I..."

"We're feelin our way, Mei-mei."

Kaylee's smile lit up the room, "I had a feelin," She gushed.

"Try to keep it under wraps... least for the moment," Zoë asked, a slight tone of pleading in her voice.

"Don't worry none. I won't tell Cap'n grumpy. Now... I'll just leave you two alone."

Before Zoë could say anything more, Kaylee climbed out of the bunk and closed the door.

Maxine turned, "I guess I'll just...."

"You ain't gotta go."

Maxine stood dumbfounded for a minute.

"Not gonna do nothin... leastwise... not tonight. Just figured that maybe we could spend some time just..."

"Being around each other..."

"Yeah."

"I think I can handle that."

XXXXXXXXXX

A little after midnight, Maxine left Zoë bunk. They had spent time talking, drinking a few glasses of some very fine scotch and a little making out. After quietly closing the hatch to Zoë's bunk, Maxine turned and nearly collided with the Captain.

"Evenin, Miss Sharpe."

"Captain Reynolds..."

Mal's blue eyes bored into Maxine's hazel ones, "Gonna say this just the once. I don't need you cloudin up Zoë's judgment none. Never was a fan o' shipboard romances. But... I don't even follow my own rule in that regard so I figure it's a moot point. Thing is, I ain't seen Zoë this... content in a long time. So I reckon this is a good thing. Mark my words though. You break her heart, I break you... Dong-le-ma?"

"Yes, Sir." Maxine replied formally.

Mal stared at Max for a moment and then cracked a grin, "Come on... got a bottle o' Kaylee's finest inter-engine brew."

Maxine smiled slightly, "Can I get a raincheck, Captain? I need to get up early in the morning. And I already had a couple of glasses of scotch."

Mal looked a little taken aback, "Zoë shared her scotch with you? Damn woman. She won't even let me have a snort o' that stuff."

With a girlish giggle, Maxine just looked at her Captain.

"Scoot on to bed, then."

"Good night, Captain."

"Night, Maxine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë had heard Mal and Maxine talking in the corridor. Mal gave Maxine nearly the same speech he had given Wash when he found out they were sleeping together. Zoë chuckled a bit. When Mal gave his reluctant approval, Zoë almost began to cry.

Now laying in her large and mostly empty bed, Zoë absently fiddled with the plastic stegosaurus in her hands. As she stared at the inanimate lump of polymer, she wondered what Wash would think Zoë hoped that Wash would understand her loneliness.

She smiled at the recollection of Wash's reaction the night that she had told him that she had been in a relationship with a woman once. At first he had been surprised, then intrigued then Wash was almost suggesting they try out a threesome.

Took a while to explain to him that he was all she needed. And that had been the end of it.

Zoë hadn't even considered looking at a woman as a bed partner since Sera had been killed. She had figured that it had been a fling. Two young women, thrown together and stuff happened.

Sera had told Zoë that she loved her and Zoë was quite sure she felt the same. She never said the words though. That was the problem. She hadn't had the chance to say the words.

That's why Zoë had told Wash that she loved him all the time. She never wanted to not have that said.

Not that she loved, Maxine.. Hell, they hadn't known each other more than a few weeks so far, but Maxine did kinda grow on a person... In a good way.

She wasn't a bad kisser either.

XXXXXXXXXX

If not for the booze, Maxine wouldn't have been able to sleep. Just as she had gotten ready for bed. It hit her...

Zoë wanted to try to have a relationship.

They had spoken for hours. Stories of their growing up. Comparing their military service, even their first times. Maxine just felt... comfortable around Zoë. Didn't have to prove who she was. Zoë just seemed to know.

Maxine was glad she was alone at that moment. She felt like her smile was lighting up her small dorm room. That smile still on her face, Maxine faded off to sleep...

And woke up groaning as her alarm went off, way too early.

Groaning, Maxine rolled out of bed, grabbed her towel and robe and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged more alert and somewhat coherent. That scotch sure packed a punch.

After quickly dressing, Maxine made her way to the galley where she started the coffee first.

River bounced into the galley, "Good morning Maxine."

"Ugh. Easy there River. My head is still a little tender."

River smiled knowingly, "Dehydrated from the alcohol."

"Yep, on my second glass of water as we speak," Maxine replied. "You're up awfully early."

"Course change," River replied.

Maxine smiled, "What would the birthday girl like for breakfast?"

"Do not put yourself out on my account, Maxine."

"Nonsense. There are several birthdays in a woman's life that are milestones. Most are bad things, like turning forty. However two are good. Sweet sixteen and turning twenty. You're no longer a teenager, River."

"My sixteen was far from sweet and I haven't been a teenager in a long time..." River replied sadly.

Maxine stepped from behind the cooking area and hugged the young pilot, "I reckon you haven't. Still you deserve a happy day."

River smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now... breakfast?"

"Omelet... whatever you can make."

"Got some ham left and a big block of cheese in the cooler. Will that work? Eggs are still powdered though."

"Sounds delicious."

"Take a seat, River. I'll have this ready for you in a jiffy."

Outside in the corridor, Zoë smiled. When Maxine had hugged River, she had felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Zoë had almost laughed out loud when she realized that. Maxine had gotten in under her armor.

And Zoë liked that feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Zoë strode into the galley, "Morning."

"Good morning," River said from her perch on the tabletop.

"Mornin," Maxine replied with a wide smile. Zoë walked directly up to the redhead and kissed her... hard.

Breaking the kiss, Zoë stood back and smiled.

"Wow," Maxine whispered.

River rolled her eyes, "Impressionable young woman no longer a teenager, sitting here."

Zoë glared at the pilot, "Don't play innocent with me young lady. Remember, my bunk is on the other side of the wall from you and Jayne..."

River giggled.

"Happy Birthday, little one," Zoë continued as she gave River a hug.

"Thank you. And I am very happy for you as well."

Zoë glanced to where Maxine was beating the powdered egg mixture into some resemblance of eggs.

"You know... I think I'm happy too."

-

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë... we'll you'll have to read it.

-

A/N: Warning This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... Stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Eight

-

Maxine and Kaylee had teamed up and made a real birthday cake for River. Knowing the pilot's birthday had been coming, Maxine had picked up the proper ingredients on Salisbury. Mal had even paid for them.

Of course, River had known she was having a cake. Even without being a reader. The smell emanating from the galley was making everyone's mouth water.

After a hearty dinner, the cake was trotted out. Chocolate with vanilla icing, twenty candles surround a small figurine of a ballerina. The smile on the psychics face lit up the room.

After the cake had been consumed, then came the presents.

Jayne, true to course gifted River with weapons. A thin stiletto she could wear against her thigh. Even Mal was taken aback at the second gift. River squealed with delight and kissed Jayne after he had presented her with a very high quality reproduction Samurai sword. It even came with a harness so River could wear it across her back.

"Ain't you got a sword already, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Appropriated Reaver weapon has too many bad memories," the little reader replied. She shared a sad smile with Zoë.

"Open mine next, River," Kaylee gushed.

Carefully pulling the paper from the box, River found a beautiful new summer dress.

"Thank you, Jia-mei."

Simon's gift was next. He had found a pendant with the Chinese characters for Serenity. A silver chain completed the gift. River kissed her brother on the cheek.

Inara's gift consisted of new art supplies. River's one hobby was drawing. Maxine had picked up a few books that she thought River might like. Simon had helped in the selection.

The largest box was a gift from Mal and Zoë both. River had done her best to not 'peek' into their minds to learn what it was.

"Afore you open this, River," Mal began, "I know you were just a little shaver durin the war... but I reckon, iffin we had you around and you'd been older, things might have run out a might different."

Mal continued, "Seein as the 'Liance ain't done you no favors and you done fought em' as much as you have... me and Zoë thought that somethin like this would be appropriate..."

River opened the box. She gasped at what lay inside. A gift like this was to be truly treasured.

River slowly ran her hand across the slightly rough texture of the leather. With shaking hands she removed the the gift from the box.

Jayne cracked a smile and Kaylee grinned.

"Wear it with pride, Mei-mei. No one deserves one of those more than you, I reckon," Zoë said sincerely.

Nodding once, River slipped the long brown coat on and then did a slow turn. There were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," River whispered.

Jayne took River's hand and and pulled her into his lap. River kissed him.

After half a minute, Mal rolled his eyes, "You two got a bunk... I suggest you use it."

River grinned, "You heard the Captain, Bao-bei..."

River let out a girlish squeal, as Jayne swept River into his arms and tromped off toward their bunk.

Simon just sighed and stared at the table.

"Thought you were okay with them bein together, Doc." Zoë asked.

"I am... It's just... seeing her like that. Happy, I mean. I just never thought that Jayne Cobb of all people would be the one."

"I reckon most brothers have had your problem from time immortal, Doc."

"Probably right, Captain."

"I must say, River has had an effect on Jayne as well," Inara observed.

"Not wrong there, 'Nara," Zoë agreed.

"You mean, Jayne used to be worse?" Maxine asked.

Zoë chuckled and squeezed Maxine's hand, "You have no idea, Ai-ren..." Zoë cut herself off as the endearment slipped out.

Around the table, there were surprised looks from Simon and Inara. Kaylee just grinned and Mal looked like he had gas. It was also deathly quiet.

Inara broke the silence, "This is a bit of a surprise... the speed I mean."

"Feeling our way, Inara," Maxine replied.

"Long as there's no feelin outside o' your bunks," Mal grumbled.

Inara smacked Mal on the arm.

"Even laid up, I can kick your ass, Sir," Zoë said deadpan.

Mal's expression softened, "Reckon you're right on that, Zoë."

Zoë smiled and decided to yank Mal's chain a little more. She leaned over and kissed Maxine.

From the dropped fork from Simon and the sputtering from the Captain, Zoë got the reaction she had planned on. Breaking the kiss, Zoë turned and smiled at her Captain.

"Did you say something, Sir?"

Sputtering, Mal stood up and looked around. Conceding defeat, he ran his thumbs under his suspenders, "Got... Captainy things to be doin... on... the bridge... that's it... the bridge."

Mal nearly ran from the room.

"You are a bad girl, Zoë," Inara teased.

"She is?" Maxine asked.

"You'll find out," Zoë grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or so, The captain wandered back to the galley. He didn't look very happy.

"Trouble, Sir?" Zoë asked. She knew that expression well. She and Inara were still at the table while Simon assisted Maxine with the after dinner cleanup. Kaylee had headed off to the engine room to tinker.

"Just got a wave from Lord Harrow. Seems he heard a rumor floatin around Eavesdown that a certain rodent's been slippin tips to a certain mega-corporation about our itinerary."

"Badger, Sir?"

"Got it in one."

Mal plopped down into a chair. Inara reached out and squeezed his hand, "What are we going to do, Mal?"

"The job, 'Nara... the job. Lord Harrow got me new landin coordinates. Little town on the far side o' Persephone called Putnamville."

A dish clattered noisily in the sink. All eyes turned to Maxine.

"Did... did you say, Putnamville, Captain?"

"I did. You know the place?"

"I better. It's my gorram home town."

"From that tone of voice, you ain't lookin to be happy, goin back I reckon," Mal stated.

"My father disowned me... what do you think?" Maxine growled as she wiped the water from her hands and stepped towards the table. "You have a contact there?"

"Fella name o' Shamus Kinsella... know him?" Mal asked.

Maxine took a seat next to Zoë and smiled, "Oh, I know him all right."

"Well?" Inara asked.

"Shamus Kinsella is a low down conniving thief," Maxine replied.

Mal's face fell.

Maxine continued, still smiling, "And the best gorram uncle a girl could hope for. Uncle Shamus is the only one of my relatives who will talk to me."

Mal still looked dubious, "We trust him?"

"If he's workin for Lord Harrow, that means he's stopped smugglin. Used to do some running. Got his own little boat. One o' them war surplus, Alliance dropships. Hauls all over the planet. No deep space stuff... yeah, you can trust him, Captain. Wore brown and flew Angels if that tells you anything."

Mal smiled slightly, "Reckon that's more assurance than we usually get on a contact."

"We'll be on Persephone in three days," Zoë mused, "Plenty of time for Badger to get wind of where we're headed."

"That side o' the planet's pretty clean," Maxine replied, "Ain't like Eavesdown and and Bath are. Hard workin folks for the most part. Putnamville's only got about fifteen thousand folks in the whole city. Port's nothing but a paved over field. Any outsiders poking around will get noticed right quick."

Mal grinned, "Thanks for the information, Max."

"Anytime, Captain"

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine was in her room, sorting her laundry. Traveling light meant she didn't have much in the way of clothing. Whatever she could stuff into her one big duffel bag. That duffel also held her rifle and gun cleaning gear so that made even less room for clothes.

With a sigh, she continued her work. A knock on the door interrupted her, "Cheeng-jeen."

Inara slid back the door, "I'm sorry, Maxine... is this a bad time?"

Max shook her head, "Not at all Inara. Just sorting my laundry."

"Is that all you have?"

"I'm afraid so," Maxine sighed, "I travel light. Just the one bag."

Inara set her hands on her hips, "First chance we get, I'm taking you shopping."

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"You aren't. We'll make it a girls day out. You, Kaylee, River, Zoë and me."

"Can't rightly see Zoë shopping..."

"She might surprise you," Inara grinned.

"I would like to get something nice to wear for her."

"I think she would like that too. Despite her stoic shell, Zoë can be very... girly when she wants to be."

Maxine grinned, "So can I... just haven't had the opportunity as of late."

"Well, we'll have to make sure that happens sometime soon then."

"That would be nice."

"Forgive me if I'm being a bit too forward... are you and Zoë... intimate yet?"

Maxine grinned, "Not yet. We're taking it slow."

"But you want to," Inara said with a knowing grin.

Max giggled, "Are you kidding? I wanted to jump her bones when I first saw her on the street."

Inara giggled as well, "Well, when you do... jump her bones. I have some items I no longer use from my companion days that you two are more than welcome to."

"Do some of these items require batteries?" Maxine asked with a sly grin.

"They do indeed," Inara replied. Her own grin matching Maxine's.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë limped onto the bridge, leaning on her cane.

"Bout the only time I can hear you coming is when you're banged up," Mal muttered as he gazed out at the stars.

"Not my usual stealthy self, Sir," Zoë replied as she sat in the co-pilots chair.

"Something on your mind?"

"A few things..."

"Max?"

"That's one of em', Sir."

"She treatin you okay?"

"First steps. Haven't..."

"No details, please..." Mal held up his hands.

"Don't kiss and tell, Sir," Zoë replied with a slight smile

"I noticed the kissin part tonight," Mal grumbled.

"Did that to wind you up," The smile got wider.

"That's what I figured," Mal grinned. A moment later his face grew serious. "You sure about this Zoë?"

Zoë sighed and looked out at the stars, "I still miss him something powerful. Figured that we were forever. Kinda naive I know with the life we lead. Thing is... I know I need to move along. Been eighteen months and a bit. Not sure if I could love another man. Wash an me wanted kids. Took a while to convince him o' that though."

"Man was more of a kid inside, himself," Mal commented.

"That was one o' his arguments. Said he couldn't be a father since he still acted like a kid."

"What did you say to that?"

"Said it made him more qualified for the job. Used River and Simon's folks for an example."

Mal winced, "Ouch."

"Did hit hard."

"Wash would have made a great dad," Mal said after a moment.

Zoë wiped away a lingering tear, "Wasn't meant to be..."

"You're not so old you couldn't have a little one..."

"Case you haven't noticed, Sir. Maxine ain't exactly got the right equipment for that..."

Mal sputtered, "I meant..."

Zoë held up her hand, "I wanted Wash's baby, Mal. Not going to happen now. Need to move on."

Mal considered his first mate and best friend carefully. "You two would've made one beautiful child."

Zoë looked back out at the stars, "That we would have."

Mal joined her in staring at the stars, "You happy, Zoë?"

"Getting there, Sir. I know I feel more alive than I have in a long while. It's a start."

"I'm happy for you then, Zoë. Damn well know I nearly screwed up my own love life enough times..."

"Ain't seen you sleepin on the sofa lately so you ain't doin too bad," Zoë replied, a slight grin showing on her face.

Mal grinned back. There was the old dry humor he missed so much, "Still got my own bunk... just can't seem to sleep in it."

"That's a good thing, Sir."

"That it is, Zoë. That it is."

"We need to deal with Badger," the First Mate said, changing the subject.

"Been ponderin on that myself," Mal replied.

"Weasel has eyes all over Eavestown docks. Would see us comin long time fore we got close. Shuttles too."

"We'll figure something out."

"That we will, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë winced as she limped down the stairs from the bridge. She'd overdone it today and her leg was protesting.

"You okay?"

Zoë looked up and saw Maxine standing in the corridor, a concerned look on her face.

"Overdid it today," Zoë replied as she limped towards the ladder to her bunk. Maxine kicked the door open for her. With a grateful smile, Zoë hobbled down the ladder. Maxine turned to head back to her own bunk.

"You comin down?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Maxine climbed down. Zoë was leaning on the bulkhead, standing on her good leg. A concerned look on her face.

"Were you heading back to your bunk?"

"Yes," Maxine replied.

"I say somethin wrong?" Zoë asked.

"What? Oh hell no... just I wasn't sure if you wanted any company..."

"You ain't gotta ask. I'll tell you if I want some space to myself."

"You know," Max said quietly, "I'm actually not all that good at all this relationship, go-se. Never really had a steady. Just girls and women I was with for a while. Was mostly about the sex."

Zoë nodded once, "And me?"

"Wanted to sex you up the second I saw you... but..."

"But what?" Zoë asked, her voice a little firmer than it had been a moment ago.

"Can't describe it. I just want to be with you, Zoë. Ain't gotta be sex... not that I wouldn't mind takin a tumble with you right this very second. It's just... I want more than that with you for some reason..."

Zoë's eyes softened and she smiled slightly, "I'm thinkin I want the same as you."

Maxine cracked a grin, "Really?"

Zoë nodded and leaned forward, pulling Maxine into an embrace. She felt the long forgotten flutter in her chest that being close to someone like that could bring her. The feel of Maxine's breasts pushed against her own. Zoë reached up and caressed Maxine's face.

"Stay with me tonight."

Maxine thought she was going to melt into a puddle. Her legs felt watery with Zoë's tender caress.

"You sure?"

"Just need someone to lay with tonight. Not guaranteeing we'll get to anything. I just want to feel someone by my side..."

"Okay Zoë," Maxine whispered before kissing the incredible woman in front of her. She knew that this was a big step for Zoë. Even if they didn't have sex. Just spending the night together would be a big step forward.

For both of them.

As Zoë led Maxine to the bed and sat on the edge. Maxine sat beside her. Suddenly the redhead giggled.

"What?" Zoë smiled.

"Left or right?"

"Left or right, what?"

Maxine grinned, "Side of the bed."

Zoë grinned, "Right."

"Works for me," Maxine replied, still smiling, "Got a nightgown I can borrow?"

"Nightgown? If you ain't naked and under them covers in one minute, I'll break out my secret weapon."

Maxine grinned and looked at Zoë, "What secret weapon?"

"River said you're ticklish..."

-

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

A/N: I know it's going kinda slow right now but I promise that things will get exciting again soon.

Warning This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... Stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Nine

-

Zoë awoke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth next to her. Carefully she rolled over and looked at the woman sharing her bed.

Zoë and Maxine had fallen asleep in each others arms. Zoë could tell Maxine had wanted more this first night together but knew Zoë wasn't quite ready to go the whole way yet. Max had respected those boundaries. This was a big step for the first mate.

Gazing down at Maxine's pale skin in the dim light of the cabin, Zoë thought back over what had happened these last two weeks.

Being shot and nearly killed by Badger and his goons, Maxine saving her life... twice. Distrust of this new woman who had entered their lives. Trust earned after Maxine had helped the crew defeat two agents after River. Trust had turned to attraction to affection to...

"No," Zoë thought to herself, "Not the L word... not yet."

Maxine mumbled something in her sleep and reached out. Her eyes snapped open and found Zoë sitting up in bed and gazing at her.

"Everything okay?" Maxine said, voice rough with sleep.

"Just shiny," Zoë replied as she leaned down and kissed Max's cheek. The redhead grinned.

Maxine hitched herself up in the bed, "Sleep well?"

Zoë nodded, "Best I have in a long time... thank you."

A grin on her face and twinkle in Max's eyes told her half of the story, "You're welcome."

Zoë responded with her own warm grin. Maxine looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand, "Go-se! I gotta get up and start breakfast!"

Smile still on her face, Zoë moved out of the way as Maxine launched her naked body out of the bed. In a near panic, she began collecting her discarded clothes.

"... need a shower, clean clothes..." Max mumbled as she pulled on her underwear.

Zoë slid from the bed and pulled on a robe as Maxine slipped on her shirt, "Slow down... No one's gonna be up just yet..."

Mid step in pulling on her pants, Maxine paused, "I'm acting like a school girl late for class..."

"Yep," Zoë agreed, "But it is kinda amusing."

Max shot Zoë a venomous look and then grinned, "Ha, ha."

"Go on, git," Zoë chuckled, "I'll get the coffee goin."

Max zipped up her pants and gave Zoë a quick peck, "See you in a bit." she said before scrambling up the ladder.

With a contented sigh, Zoë sat back down on her bed. Absently, her hands reached for the capture of Wash on the bedside. "Love you, my funny man," Zoë whispered, "But I think I found someone to help plug up the hole in my heart."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne did his best no to oggle as Maxine and Zoë worked on breakfast together. The occasional touches had been his first clue. He nearly fell out of his chair when he looked up from his eggs and caught the first mate and cook kissing.

River smacked his arm, and glowered at him.

"Hey! What'd you go an hit me for?"

"My Jayne has a smutty mind," River growled.

"Thought you liked my smutty mind?" the big merc asked indignantly.

River grinned at him, "Only when I am the subject."

Maxine giggled behind the stove and Zoë rolled her eyes, "You know, Jayne. I'd kick your pi-gu for that, iffin I wasn't scared o' River."

"You have my permission this one time, Zoë," River grinned.

"What is this? Beat up on Jayne day?" the big man grumbled.

"Pretty much," Maxine replied.

"Can I watch?" Kaylee grinned as she bounced into the galley. A slightly disheveled Simon in her wake.

"God no," Simon muttered as he dropped into a chair. Kaylee took pity on him and grabbed a cup of coffee for her beau.

"What's up with you, Doc?" Jayne asked, "You look like someone rode ya' hard and left ya' wet."

Kaylee giggled.

Comprehension flashed into Jayne's mind and he snickered, "Kaylee done wore you out last night... huh?"

The doctor just glowered at Jayne and Kaylee playfully smacked Jayne on the arm as she walked by with Simon's coffee

"Good morning," Inara said cheerily as she entered the Galley. Mal was a few steps behind and looked to be in a good mood. Jayne figured he'd gotten some trim last night too.

"Eat it up while it's hot," Maxine declared as she took a seat next to Zoë.

As everyone began to eat, Mal looked at his contented crew. Zoë seemed to be very happy this morning. That alone would put him in a good mood. He noticed the casual closeness Maxine and Zoë had this morning. It looked as if their individual personal space bubbles had intertwined.

"Maxine?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What else can you tell us about your Uncle?"

"He's my Momma's baby brother. Ran off at the start o' the war to fight for the Independents before the Alliance cracked down on Persephone. He'd flown some before so he ended up in the aerospace forces. Flew Angels for a while till he got shot down over Boros. Spent the rest o' the war as a POW. Came home after the armistice and bought his own boat. Started running cargoes 'tween Persephone and the moons. Some legal and some not so much. Haven't talked to him in about a year though."

"Sounds like out kinda folk," Mal commented.

"Probably right," Maxine replied. Comes across pretty gruff at first... Kinda like Jayne. But he's teddy bear inside."

"I ain't no teddy bear!" Jayne roared from his spot down the table.

"Not what River tells me," Maxine grinned.

River shot Maxine a quick grin while Jayne sputtered.

"You said he bought an old surplus Alliance drop ship for his boat?" Zoë asked, "Why would he want one o' those pieces o' go-se?"

"I asked him the same thing. Uncle Shamus said it was the right size for what he wanted and the damn things are nearly indestructible. Said, anything it took him a a near full on load of missiles to bring down in a fight was the kinda boat he wanted when no one was shootin at him."

"Makes sense," Mal replied, "One o' the reasons I bought Serenity here, once I spotted her in the yard. Saw plenty o' the Firefly gunboats the Browncoats had, take a hell of a lot o' punishment."

"They're good ships." Maxine agreed.

"Well, we're about a day and a half out," Mal said. Best we be makin sure Serenity's all set and then make sure the cargo is secure. Then you can be off doin... whatever."

Everyone around the table nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, Maxine had spotted for Zoë as she worked to get back in shape after her injury. Jayne had grumbled some about it until he watched Maxine work the heavy bag.

While Zoë had grace when she moved, it was like a panther or other large cat. Maxine... Well she moved a great deal like River.

Jayne and Zoë stood back while Maxine worked out. The punches, kicks and other moves were gracefully executed and delivered with power.

With one last high kick, Maxine finished her routine. Looking over at the big merc and Zoë she grinned and grabbed a towel to wipe off.

Jayne nodded once, nudged Zoë's arm and said, "Yer' a lucky woman," and stalked off.

Zoë smiled. Not that she was looking to get approval from Jayne. Receiving some positive acknowledgment did make her happy.

Zoë stepped forward while Maxine did some after workout stretches. With a slight shudder, Zoë realized that Max was very flexible. Smoothly coming to her feet, Max kissed Zoë.

"You look happy," The younger woman commented.

"Reckon I am," Zoë replied.

Max cracked a grin, "Well, you reckon you can help me getting stuff ready for dinner?"

"Long as you take a shower first," Zoë grinned back.

"You could always wash my back..." Maxine suggested.

"Girl, you'd tempt a saint," Zoë replied, "But I still..."

"I understand, Zoë. Maybe tonight?"

Zoë's face fell a bit, "Can't. I'm on third watch tonight. This close to Persephone, we need someone on the bridge."

"Thought you were still laid up?"

"Simon said it was okay for me to take light duty... sorry. Jayne's been splitting my watches with Kaylee."

Maxine nodded, "I understand."

"I'll make it up to you once we hit dirtside," Zoë smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," Maxine grinned.

"Best get on that shower..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling a bit cleaner, Maxine exited the shower and headed for her bunk. She was just dropping her robe when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Inara."

"Just a second," Max replied as she put her robe back on. A moment later, she slid the door open.

"I'm sorry, Keep showing up at the most unopportunistic times," Inara smiled.

"Just got out of the shower," Maxine replied, "Come on in."

Inara entered carrying a beautifully embroidered soft side case. "How are things going?" Inara asked with a knowing smirk.

Maxine grinned, "They're going..."

"But.."

"Zoë has bridge duty tonight..."

"She's not ignoring you, Maxine. Or running," Inara replied, "Zoë has taken the late night shift for the last year or so."

'Oh..."

"Don't give me that look," Inara grinned. "It's not every night. It's on a rotation. Even I sit watch in the wee hours when it's my turn."

Maxine's face brightened, "I didn't know that."

"You've only been here a few weeks. It will take some time to learn all out little quirks."

Maxine smiled at that information. Then she looked at the case Inara had brought, "What's that?"

Inara smiled demurely, "Take a look."

Curiosity peaked, Maxine undid the clasp holding the case closed. As her eyes fell upon the contents, she gasped. Taking a second look she grinned at the former companion, "Inara... you are a very naughty girl."

"I no longer have use for those items. I thought you and Zoë might find them... entertaining."

"Entertaining? With some of these, I wouldn't need Zoë," Maxine giggled.

"Let's hope it doesn't go that far," Inara teased.

Maxine eased the case shut, "No worries there."

I thought not."

"Thank you Inara,"

"You're welcome, Maxine. I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Yes, I need to start on dinner soon."

Inara smiled back, "I am so glad you are now our chef. Wednesday is Simon's night to cook," Inara suppressed a shudder.

"That bad huh?"

"For a man as skilled in the medical arts as Simon. It's amazing how bad he cooks. Some of the things he has made in the past must have violated his oath to do no harm."

Maxine broke out in raucous laughter. Even Inara chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" said Zoë's voice outside the open door.

"Inara, describing Simon's cooking," Maxine replied.

Zoë cracked a grin, "Swear that boy can burn water. His coffee though... keep you awake for a week"

"Probably needed it that strong for his residency," Inara commented.

"Reckon you're right," Zoë agreed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Inara said after a moment. Stepping past the first mate, she walked back towards the common area.

Maxine was still smiling when she noticed a slight change in Zoë's face, "What's wrong?"

"What was Inara doing here?"

"She brought me something. Wait a minute... are you jealous?" Maxine replied, a grin still on her face.

"Shuma?" Zoë replied, trying to not look guilty of what Maxine had accused her of.

"You are!" Maxine exclaimed, still grinning.

Zoë tried to look cross. It didn't work as a grin started to curl her lips, "Well..."

"It's okay Zoë. Kinda flattering in a way. Besides, Inara brought me.. us, a gift."

"She did?"

"Open the case on the bed."

Zoë limped over to the bed and unsnapped the latch. Opening the cover, she suddenly slammed it shut, "Wu de tyen ah," Zoë breathed.

"I know. Inara is a very thoughtful, if not naughty, girl."

"You best get dressed and start on dinner. Temptation is getting a might strong."

"Tell me about it," Maxine replied, trying not to pout.

"I promise," Zoë replied. "Just can't tonight."

"I know," Maxine sighed. Then her face took on a mischievous look, "Night after, you're mine."

"Deal," Zoë replied. "Now get dressed. Jayne's gonna be hollerin for food pretty soon."

Maxine kissed Zoë once and smiled sadly, "You're right. Business before pleasure."

With a glance at the case on the bed Zoë nodded. Maxine was right about that.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excellent as always, Maxine."

"Thank you, Simon," the cook replied.

"Any good places to stock up on supplies in Putnamville?" Mal asked.

"There's a real honest to goodness supermarket there," Maxine replied, "Supplies shouldn't be a problem."

"Glad to hear it," the Captain smiled.

"What's the plan, Mal?" Jayne asked.

"Reckon we'll get our cargo offloaded to Max's uncle. Then we can start figurin out how we're gonna pay Badger back for his little transgression against Zoë."

"Little bitty pieces works fer' me," Jayne grinned.

"I reckon that's Zoë's decision," Mal replied.

"I like Jayne's suggestion, Sir," Zoë smiled back at the merc.

"Just so long as it's Badger and not one o' us that ends up in pieces."

"Goes without saying, Sir."

"What's out ETA, Albatross?"

"Sixteen hours, fifty one minutes thirty eight seconds... thirty seven..."

"We get the point, little one," Mal chuckled. River just giggled.

"We gonna have any down time, Cap'n?" Kaylee inquired.

"Might have a bit. Need to see how things go."

"There's a couple of bars in town," Maxine commented.

"We'll see," Mal said. Ending the conversation.

Kaylee looked a little disappointed but understood. This was a new place for them and the Captain wanted to keep everyone as safe as he could.

"Once we finish dinner. I want Jayne to double check the cargo and Zoë, you're taking third watch tonight, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Good enough. Why don't you go take a nap till it's your watch time. I'll give Jayne a hand."

"Works fer me," Jayne replied.

"The rest o you can do whatever. Cept, the Doc. Give Max a hand with the cleanup from dinner."

"Yes, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXX

The night passed uneventfully. Zoë had spent the time in contemplation. She thought long and hard about her blossoming romance with their cook. Around three in the morning, after a turn about the ship to check on things, Zoë came to a decision. When she smelled the coffee brewing from the galley around seven, Zoë headed that way.

Upon entering the galley, Zoë noticed Maxine puttering about the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the first mate enter.

"Mornin, Zoë,"

Zoë smiled and took the plunge, "Mornin, Ai-ren."

It was a good thing that the coffee mug in Maxine's hand was metal because a ceramic mug would have shattered when it hit the floor. The redhead was more than a little surprised. Zoë just grinned.

"Did... did you just call me Ai-ren?"

Zoë walked up to her and pulled Max into her arms. "I did. Had a long time to think last night. Never thought something like this would happen to me ever again. Ain't callin it love yet mind you... just... headin in that direction..."

Maxine stood stunned. It was if her prayers had been answered. Zoë wasn't just going to be a fling. Someone to take a tumble with. She wanted a real relationship.

Maxine couldn't have been more surprised or happy at the same time. She leaned forward and kissed Zoë. Slowly and tenderly.

"Gahhh! I can't be seein that!" Mal shouted as he entered the galley.

Maxine jumped as if shocked and Zoë just grumbled.

"Way to ruin the mood, Sir."

"Ain't gonna be no... moodin... in the middle of my galley," the Captain stated as he ran his thumbs under his suspenders.

"For that, you get porridge, Captain," Maxine huffed, "Never tick off the woman who makes your breakfast."

"She's got a point," Jayne commented as he entered the galley, River hanging off his back like a monkey.

"Fine," Mal grumped as he took his seat.

Maxine took pity on Mal and placed a big apple muffin in front of him. Followed by a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Max."

"Just reminding you, Captain."

"Hear ya' loud n' clear."

"Best you do, Sir," Zoë said as she took a seat at the table. A muffin and coffee appeared in front of her as well. As well as a kiss on the top of the first mate's head.

As the rest of his crew wandered in, Mal leaned back in his chair and raised his mug in salute, smirking at Zoë.

With a wry smile, Zoë returned the salute.

-

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

A/N: I know it's going kinda slow right now but I promise that things will get exciting again soon.

Warning This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Ten

-

As Serenity broke atmo over Persephone, River steered the transport over a part of the planet they had never visited before.

It was early afternoon for the crew but just after dawn in Putnamville's time zone. With her usual skill River settled the old Firefly into a perfect landing.

"We're down, Kaylee," the pilot called over the intercom.

Down in the cargo bay, the crew gathered. Despite their contact being Maxine's kin, Mal wanted to be cautious. The Captain stood in the center of the cargo bay with Jayne to his left and Zoë to the right and slightly behind.

River stood to the rear of the bay, ready to pounce if trouble arose.

With a curt nod from the Captain, Maxine hit the door control and stepped back out of the way.

As the ramp powered down, Mal shifted uneasily. This was one of the moments he truly hated. Inara and Simon were on the bridge and Kaylee stood by in the engine room. Ready to lift the ship at a moment's notice.

When the ramp thumped down, five men began heading for the ship. All were armed and looked comfortable with their weapons. One man, shorter than the rest stood out. His almost orange hair and pale skin was in stark contrast to the rest of the group.

Stopping at the bottom of the ramp, the shorter man stepped forward slightly, "Lookin fer' Captain Reynolds."

Mal looked at the man. About his own age, five foot four or so, built broad. Man almost looked square. He wore a tan flight suit topped with a well worn, brown leather flight jacket. A large frame revolver sat low in a holster on his hip.

"I'm Reynolds," Mal said as he stepped forward. Zoë and Jayne flanking him.

The short man looked long and hard at the Captain. After another moment he spoke, "You got Lord Harrow's goods?"

"Here in the bay," Mal replied.

Zoë shifted uneasily. This man was giving her some bad vibes. The four men behind the little man were almost as uneasy.

The silence dragged on for a long minute. Finally a new voice cut the silence.

"Gorrammit, Uncle Shamus, knock off the tough guy act," Maxine bellowed as she stuck her head around the corner of the door.

Zoë shot Max a look but the reply from the short man made everyone relax some.

"Maxine lass. That you?"

"Damn right, you sawed off troll," Maxine chuckled as she stepped fully into view.

A big grin came across the little man's face. Maxine ran down to her uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Lassie, what are ye doin back here in town?"

"Working, what do you think," Maxine replied as she broke the hug.

Shamus stood back and looked hard at his niece, "Yer lookin well."

"You too, Uncle."

"Ahem," Mal muttered.

"Me apologies Cap'n Reynolds," the red haired man replied, "Cap'n Shamus Kinsella at ye' service." With a snap of his fingers, the four men behind Shamus turned around and walked away.

"I understand, Captain," Mal replied, "Always a risk meetin new contacts."

"Well iffin you'd waved, lettin me know you had me niece workin for ye'. I'd a been a might more sociable."

"Wanted to surprise you," Maxine replied.

"That ye' did lassie."

River had signaled the all clear to Inara on the bridge and She and Simon entered the bay. Kaylee a few steps behind.

Mal stepped forward and shook the other captain's offered hand, "Let me introduce my crew. On my right here is Zoë Washburn, my first mate. On the left is Jayne Cobb, my... well, Jayne does the heavy liftin."

Jayne smirked at Mal. Meanwhile the rest of the crew entered the bay.

"Continuin, The grease covered ray o' sunshine headin this way is Kaylee Frye, our Mechanic. Next to her is Simon, our Medic. Next to him is River, our Pilot and last but not least is Miss Inara Serra, our Business Manager."

"Pleased ta' meet you all," Shamus stated.

"I got the manifest here iffin you want to look it over, Captain."

"Call me Shamus iffin ye' don't mind Ain't hardly fittin as in your boat is twice the size o' mine."

Mal smiled, he liked this guy already," Call me Mal."

"Good enough, Mal," Shamus grinned. He put his fingers to his teeth and whistled. A moment later, two of the men from before approached driving a flatbed hover mule.

"Rudy, Lad. See to clearin the manifest with th' lovely Ms. Washburn while the Captain and I see ta' business."

Mal nodded and led Shamus deeper into the bay. Zoë signaled the two workmen forward. Jayne remained off to the side keeping an eye on the newcomers.

Maxine moved up beside Zoë, "What do you think?"

"Your Uncle?"

"No... the King of Londinium," Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Seems friendly enough," Zoë replied neutrally.

Maxine knew that Zoë hadn't warmed to her uncle yet. She wasn't worried. Shamus Kinsella could charm the coldest of them if he put his mind to it.

A plan of action set in her mind, Maxine began to help Simon and the workmen load crates onto the flatbed mule.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal led Shamus into the galley, "Coffee?"

"Thank ye' kindly," The shorter man replied as he took a seat. Mal poured two cups and laid one in front of his guest.

"How long has Maxine been workin for ye'?" Shamus said after a minute.

"A few weeks. Picked her up on the outbound leg from Eavesdown," Mal replied.

Shamus harrumphed, "Figures, Girl didn't even wave that she was on planet. Would 'ave come and got her."

"Might be why she didn't," Mal commented, "Max seems quite the independent sort."

"That she is. Pain's me to see how her Da' treated her... hundan."

"She told us a little."

Shamus grinned, "Ye' got a lot o' beautiful lasses on this boat. Best you watch em' around Maxie. She's libel ta' try chasin em' iffn' you catch my drift."

"Already has... I think she's caught my first mate."

Shamus' eyebrow shot up, "Has she now?"

"Or Zoë caught her... kinda hard to tell who caught who. Also, Maxine done saved Zoë's life half a month back."

"That how ye' picked her up?"

"It is," Mal answered.

"Maxine's got fire... no doubt. Comes from my side o' the family."

"I got that inkling," Mal chuckled.

"Gorram shame the Alliance made 'er be a purple belly. Drove the last nail in the coffin o' 'er relationship with 'er Da'. Jed always had a 'holier than thou' attitude. His only child turin out sly didn't set too well."

"Good thing her birthday was later in the year. Would have been a shame iffin I was shootin at her," Mal observed.

Shamus' eyes narrowed, "Browncoat?"

"Yep. Zoë too."

"Reckon that's why ye' ship's named Serenity, then?"

"You reckon right."

"How is it that you be landin here, with Lord Harrow's goods? I haul planet side fer him but t' interplanetary loads go through Eavesdown."

"Had a bit o' trouble in Eavesdown afore we left."

"That involvin my niece savin ye' first mate?"

"It is. You ever heard of a fella named Badger?"

"Eard' o' him? I'm shamed to admit we's related. Jin tzahng mei yong-duh, git. Soon as sell his own Ma iffin there was a profit in it."

"Hope you ain't close relatives," Mal said, an edge in his voice.

"Third cousins... twice removed. I'm guessin you be lookin to remove 'im from the 'Verse?"

"Somethin along those lines. Set five men after Zoë in an ambush. She got three of em'. Maxine got the last two."

Shamus smiled, "That's me niece."

"Since that was happenin, Badger's been after us. Sent some right nasty folk after us on Salisbury. That's why we're here and not Eavesdown. Badger's got eyes out fer Serenity."

"Aye, good idea you settin down in this part o' Persephone then."

"Why Lord Harrow sent us this way."

"Right good bloke fer' a rich man."

"That he is," Mal agreed. Then he continued,

"All right we set the boat down here for a few days? Need to suss out exactly what we're gonna do about your errant cousin."

"No problem at all. Don't see much traffic this way. Plenty o' room."

Mal smiled, "Much obliged, Shamus."

"Ye' welcome, Malcolm. I got things to be doin today. Why don't ye' fine crew join me at the pub later. Maxine knows where."

Mal stuck out his hand, "We'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXX

After unloading the cargo. Rudy, Shamus' foreman handed Zoë a bag of platinum for the second half of the transport fee from Lord Harrow.

"Payday, huh?" Maxine said as she moved up next to Zoë.

"Yep. Need to get this to Mal so he can divvy up the cuts." Zoë suddenly yawned.

"After you get that to the Captain, you better go take a nap."

Zoë smiled, "I'll be fine."

"You'll be asleep tonight instead of doin wicked things with me... nap."

Zoë's eyebrow went up, "You givin me orders, girl?"

Maxine smirked, "Call it a... strong suggestion."

Zoë was about to protest when Mal and Shamus came down the stairs.

"Got the money, Zoë?"

"Right here, Sir," Zoë replied, handing over the rather heavy bag.

"Good. Why don't you go catch a nap. You had the late shift last night and Shamus here has invited us out tonight."

"Very good, Sir," Zoë replied, trying to ignore the smirk on Maxine's face.

Zoë did her best to not stomp up the stairs. Mal noticed the change, "You do something to piss her off, Max?"

"Not me, Captain. I suggested she might want to take a nap since she was up all night and then you ordered her..."

Shamus tried to cover a snicker, "That's why she don't work for me. Too much sass."

"I've been finding that out," Mal grumbled. The twinkle in his eyes showed that he didn't mean it.

Shamus grinned, "Mind if I steal m' niece here fer a minute?"

"Take her as long as you need. Just make sure she's back in time to cook," Mal replied before starting back up the stairs.

As soon as the Captain had gone out of earshot, Shamus turned to his niece, "Cook huh?"

"It's a job."

"I thought ye' were tryin ta find work as a gunhand? Not that I don't mind ye' doin somethin a might less dangerous."

"I mostly cook," Maxine replied, "And the Captain said he'd use me as an extra gun when necessary."

"That's not so bad then," Shamus considered. Then he grinned, "Ye' and the first mate, aye?"

"Feeling our way, Uncle."

Shamus looked shocked, "Ye' mean you are tryin fer' a real relationship, girl? Ye' usually bed em' and run."

"Zoë's not like that. She's special. And she's still getting over the death of her husband some..."

"Husband? Maxie girl, what are ye doin messin with a straight woman?"

"Zoë's not so straight, Uncle. She's been with women folk before. Just not since the war. Lost her girl then. Met her husband here when he was the pilot. He got killed a year and a half back."

"Playin with fire, girl."

"Keeps me warm," Maxine replied.

Shamus sighed, "Speakin o' pilots. That slip o' a girl looks a might young to be drivin a big boat like this..."

"River's twenty. Just turned the other day. She's been flyin this ship since Zoë's husband died. She's a genius. I seen her work out a course in her head faster than the nav computer."

"Well, that is somethin..."

"Captain tell you about Salisbury?"

"A little. Said ole' cousin Badger set some men after ye' girl over Eavesdown and then some nasty folk on Salisbury."

"Worse than that. River's a core girl. Alliance tricked her folks into sending her to some special school. Turns out, weren't no school. They cut on the poor thing. Did all kinds of nasty to her. Took a couple o' years but her brother... Simon by the way, broke her out. Feds tagged em' as fugies for a while. Fed's canceled the warrants a while ago but the hundan's that did the nasty to River still want her back. The two that came after her on Salisbury wanted to bring her back to that horror."

Shamus Kinsella had done more than his share of bad things over the years. But willingly hurt a woman, let alone a teen aged girl was beyond vile.

"And Badger, told those hundan's where she'd be?"

"What we're figurin, Uncle."

Shamus growled, "I gotta get back, but ye' tell yer' Captain. He needs any and I mean _any_ help. Tell 'im Shamus Kinsella will be by 'is side."

Maxine smiled, "Thank you Uncle Shamus."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal had closed up the ship so everyone could take a nap. The biggest problem with space travel was the time lag. Ships time was about eleven hours ahead of Putnamville.

By everyone snoozing for a few hours, it would let the crew catch up with the local time in just a day or so.

Maxine had crashed in her own bunk, not wanting to disturb Zoë. After a couple hours she got up and headed for the galley. She was about to start dinner when the Captain walked in, his hair mussed and yawning.

"Don't worry on dinner tonight Max," Mal said as he headed for the coffee pot, "We had a pretty good payday. Reckon I can take the lot o' you out this once."

"Xie-xie, Captain," Maxine replied. "I was wondering, how much can I have to restock the larder?"

"I can swing about five hundred."

Maxine smiled, "Terrific. I know a local butcher. I think I can score us a whole side of beef all cut up for about ninety five. Maybe a pig for about forty. Load the cryo unit right up."

"You're gonna make us fat, girl," Mal chuckled.

"Actually, a more balanced diet will be healthier than the processed protein we have been eating," Simon stated as he entered the galley.

"Get us stocked up as you see fit, Max," Mal said after considering Simon's words.

"I'll take care of it, Captain. I'll lay in plenty of canned goods too. The fresh won't last long."

"Don't get too much right off. Can stock up before we leave."

"Speaking of that. When are we leaving, Captain?" Simon asked as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Half a week at least. Need to figure out how to get to Eavesdown without being seen by Badger so we can do some recon."

Maxine took a seat across from the two men, "Uncle Shamus will help."

"In what way?" Mal asked.

"I told him a little about what the Alliance did to River."

Simon stiffened and Mal's eyes hardened. Maxine held up her hand.

"No details. Just that the hundan's that set on us at Salisbury wanted River back to experiment on her again. Nothing riles my uncle more than a damsel in distress."

Mal snorted, "I'm likin your uncle more and more, Maxine."

Simon looked relived, "I think I am too."

XXXXXXXXXX

With the knowledge that Mal was taking them out to dinner, the crew decided to dress up a bit. Maxine dressed in a dark brown, full skirt that hung to mid calf. A green sleeveless shirt and her leather jacket. She slipped her Callahan pistol into a shoulder holster.

On entering the bay, Inara was wearing her most understated companion dress and looked nearly mouth watering.

Kaylee bounded down the stairs in black jeans, an orange tank top and a multicolored jacket.

Mal wore his usual pants and shirt combo but had substituted a short jacket for his usual browncoat. Simon wore charcoal slacks and a white shirt. Jayne stomped down the stairs in clean cargo pants and a decent button front shirt. A stetson styled hat on his head.

Last to appear were River and Zoë. The former in a short black skirt, matching knee high boots, a short jacket and t-shirt. Jayne leered at River as she came down the stairs.

When Maxine saw Zoë she nearly did a double take. Zoë was wearing tight black pants, an even tighter sleeveless black, low cut top and a long tan and orange trimmed vest.

"You're drooling," Kaylee giggled next to the cook.

Zoë grinned when she saw the look on Maxine's face. She walked over and looked her in the eye, "You like?"

Maxine just nodded and Kaylee snickered, "Got the hook set, Zoë. Better reel 'er on in."

Max snorted in amusement and shot the mechanic a disparaging eye. Then she gave Zoë a quick kiss, "You look spectacular."

"Ain't so bad yourself," Zoë replied.

"If we're all done admirin each other's duds, can we be going now?" Mal asked.

Inara smacked him on the arm then headed down the ramp. Mal was forced to hurry to catch up.

Jayne offered his arm to River, beating Simon to the punch as the doctor did the same for Kaylee.

Maxine looked at Zoë and she looked back. The two women broke out in giggles and Maxine just held out her hand. With a nervous smile, Zoë took Max's offered hand and stepped out in to the darkening Persephone evening. Behind them Serenity's ramp slowly closed.

Hand in hand and ignoring the looks from passerbys, Maxine and Zoë followed their crew mates down the street.

-

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

A/N: A little action to hold you over for a while.

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Eleven

-

The crew of Serenity strolled down the main street of the small city. It was strange. One side of the street consisted of markets, book stores, clothing shops and the like. The other side held, bars, pubs and even the occasional strip club.

Even the people walking the sidewalks seemed different somehow depending on what side they were on. Zoë pointed it out to Maxine.

"What's with the differences?" She asked as they walked along.

"See the line down the middle of the street?" Max asked.

"Yep..."

"On the side we're walking on is the city of Putnamville. Has the spaceport, all the bars, pubs low rent housing and other not so squeaky clean things. On the other side of the street is the village of Winslow. Where all the respectable things are."

"Sounds complicated," Zoë replied, still holding hands with Max as they walked along.

"Try growing up here," Maxine chuckled, "My father was the shepherd at the church you can see up the street. My momma worked at the pub where we're going. Quit when she married my father."

"Sounds like an unlikely pairing," Zoë commented.

"Tell me about it," Max replied, "I reckon I take after my momma more than my father. Got the red hair to prove it. My father is... was blonde. Gray now. Kinda looked like the Captain does now with his new hair color."

Zoë snickered, "Gonna be months before that peroxide fades and his hair goes back to brown."

"I think Inara likes it."

Inara heard her name and looked over her shoulder, "What was that?"

"Just commenting on the Captain's hair color," Maxine replied.

"Nothin wrong with my hair... least I didn't dye it purple..." Mal snapped back.

"That was River's idea, Sir," Zoë shot back, "Not a hair color I'd pick myself."

"It worked, didn't it?" River replied as they walked, "Confused the Blue Hands enough for us to get the drop on them."

"At least my curls are coming back," Zoë commented.

"Enough with the hair," Mal grumped, "How much further to this pub, Maxine?"

"Just around the corner, Captain."

"long as they got grub, I'll be happy," Jayne grumbled.

"Oh, they got grub, Jayne."

"Good, getting hungry."

"When are you not?" Simon commented

"When I'm sexin yer sister," Jayne shot back with a grin.

Simon just sputtered.

"Ow! Riv, quit smackin me," Jayne whined.

"No picking on Simon," River said firmly, "Or you will be hungry tonight..."

Simon turned red again and Kaylee giggled while Jayne's face fell, "You wouldn't..."

"I would," River replied.

"No more pickin on yer' brother," Jayne grumbled in agreement.

Thinking of another target, Jayne grinned evilly and looked back to where Maxine and Zoë were walking, "Better watch out, Max. Zoë used to shut Wash off every time he screwed up..."

Maxine smiled sweetly, "Can't shut off anything I ain't had yet."

Jayne's face fell a little then he started to open his mouth again. He shut it when River pinched his arm.

"Jayne..."

"Yeah, Zoë?"

"You do know I can hurt you."

"I... uhhh..."

"Best quit while you're behind, Jayne," Mal said as the rounded the corner.

"Good idea, Cap'n," the big man agreed

"There we are," Maxine said as their destination came into view.

"The Stein and Barrel, huh?" Mal commented.

"This is the place," Maxine confirmed.

Mal was impressed. Much cleaner than the usual type of place the crew frequented. It looked like a cross between an old west saloon and an English pub.

As soon as everyone was in the door, a blonde haired girl walked up to the group, "Evenin folks."

"Evenin," Mal replied.

"You folks here to drink, eat or both?"

"Both," Mal replied, "Also supposed to meed a friend here. Shamus Kinsella."

The girl smiled, "Been expecting you. Shamus ain't here yet but he'll be along directly. I got a good spot for you folks."

Mal thanked the girl and she led them towards the back of the pub to a large table. It was in a quiet corner and had good sight lines to all the entrances and exits.

After everyone was seated, the barmaid left a pile of menus on the table and took everyone's drink orders. Other than Inara, the crew decided to start out with the house drought ale. Inara ordered a glass of wine.

"The beer here is great," Maxine said as the barmaid returned with seven mugs and three pitchers of the dark amber beverage.

Just after everyone's meals were served, Shamus entered the pub and headed for the crew's table

"Gang's all here, looks like," Shamus commented as he took a seat next to Mal.

"Hey, Uncle Shamus," Maxine greeted.

"Maxie lass," Shamus smiled.

The barmaid brought Shamus a large glass of some kind of dark beer, "What'll ya have Shamus?" she asked.

"I be havin me usual, Vanessa lass."

"Got it," She smiled and headed for the nearby computer terminal to enter the order.

"Take it you come here quite a bit," Mal observed.

"Near every night," Shamus replied, "I ain't a good cook so I tend to eat out a lot."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the evening wore on, More beer and stronger spirits were consumed and the bar began to fill up with a good number of the locals. A little after nine, a band began playing in the corner and a few couples made their way to the dance floor.

As soon as the music started, River dragged Jayne from his seat to dance. A moment later, Kaylee pulled a reluctant Simon to his feet as well.

Mal grinned and stood, holding his hand out to Inara who smiled demurely and followed Mal onto the dance floor. Leaving Shamus with his niece and Zoë.

Maxine smiled an glanced in the direction of the dancing couples. Zoë caught the glance, "Maybe a bit later. I ain't drunk enough yet," Zoë grinned.

Maxine raised her hand and snapped her fingers to signal the barmaid, "Whiskey!"

Zoë shook her head and Shamus chuckled, "Better watch ye' self, Zoë lass. Me Niece ain't one to be kept waiting."

"I've been noticing that, Shamus," Zoë grinned.

Turning serious, Shamus looked at Maxine, "You given your Da' a wave?"

"Why should I? Hundan disowned me and said he never wanted to see me again," Max replied sharply.

Shamus sighed, "Sorry, lass. Just pains me to see family apart."

Max smiled slightly, "You'll always be family, Uncle."

Just then, the others returned to the table and the barmaid arrived with Zoë's drink. Zoë tossed back the shot and glared at Maxine who giggled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mal asked.

"Max is tryin to get me drunk enough to dance with her," Zoë stated.

Getting there?" Maxine asked hopefully.

"Not by half," Zoë grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour and three shots later, Zoë was drunk enough. She reluctantly followed Max as the redhead dragged her to the dance floor.

The music was fast and they danced close but not overly so. Kaylee and Simon danced nearby.

As the song ended, Zoë gave Max a quick peck on the lips. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Look at that, would ya... Gorram shame is is."

"What?" asked the first speakers companion. Both men were locals. Seth, a tall, rugged man who fancied himself a rough and tumble type and his slightly shorter friend, James. They both worked in a local foundry.

"That," Seth said, pointing to where Zoë and Maxine were now slow dancing close.

James threw back his drink, "Gorram. A sister that fine and she's rutting sly."

Seth looked over at his dark skinned friend, "Redhead ain't bad neither. Maybe they ain't never had the right kinda man," he chuckled.

"Maybe they're slight," James wondered.

"Doubt it. Not the way they's lookin at each other. Them two's as sly as they can get."

James poured another shot from the bottle on the table and drank it quickly, "You wanna go over and introduce ourselves?"

"Not worth the effort," Seth commented.

"Bet ya' the dark one's slight. We play our cards right, might get lucky tonight. Maybe with the both o' em'."

Zoë and Max had danced themselves away from their table. Simon and Kaylee, also dancing were all the way on the other side of the floor.

"I must say, you are one fine lookin woman," James said as he stepped up beside the two women. Seth moved up on the opposite side.

Zoë roiled her eyes and Maxine sighed.

"Go away," Zoë growled.

"That ain't hospitable. Specially from a sister as fine as you," James leered. Zoë just glared at him.

Seth reached out and grabbed Maxine's arm roughly, a grin on his face, "Bet you're right frisky in the sack."

"Shame you'll never find out," Maxine replied, her voice low, "And you better move that paw of yours if you want to keep it."

"What's a little thing like you gonna... AHHH!" Seth's words transformed into a cry as Maxine twisted in his grip and drove her knee into the man's groin. As he doubled over, her elbow came down on the back of his neck. Seth hit the floor in a heap, out cold.

James reached for Zoë and came up short as her fist impacted his jaw. The big man staggered back a step and then came at Zoë again.

And staggered back a second time as a one two combination nearly stunned him. Several of the two men's friends came to their feet to help. It threatened to become a free for all in short order.

"Get your friend and scoot now," Zoë said to James, "Otherwise you're in for a world of hurt."

"You're the one gonna be hurtin, you fong luh bitch!"

"Bring it," Zoë replied, fire in her eyes.

The man charged Zoë with a roar. She easily sidestepped the charge but in the process was grabbed by a pair of James' friends.

Maxine did a spinning kick that knocked the one of the men holding Zoë to the floor. By this time, James had recovered and grabbed Maxine in a bear hug from behind.

The redhead stomped down on James' foot and he cried out. His grip lessened but he didn't let go. Max snapped her head back and she grinned as she felt the back of her head break the man's nose. James dropped to the floor, clutching his face.

"You bitch!" James yelled through his hands.

Zoë twisted in the grip of the man trying to hold her and smashed her elbow into his solar plexus. He woofed as the breath was knocked from him and staggered back.

Right into Jayne...

Before he knew what was happening, the man felt himself fly across the room and land in a painful heap. He didn't get up.

Ignoring his broken nose, James regained his feet and pulled a knife from his boot, "Gonna cut you up so bad no one will... want... you..."

James eyes went wide and his voice trailed off as he found four pistols pointed at his face. The most disconcerting gun was held by a slip of a girl who wasn't even looking at him yet the gun was aimed precisely between his eyes.

"James Baxter! What the gorram hell are ye' doin, accostin me niece and her girl!" Shamus roared.

"Niece?" James squeaked.

"Tha' what I be sayin, ye' imbecile. Now collect ye' cronies and get th' 'ell out!"

James dropped the knife, grabbed the awakening Seth and ran. The other two collected themselves from the floor and made a hasty exit as well.

Mal holstered his pistol and looked at Shamus, "There gonna be law problems?"

"Highly doubt it, me lad," Shamus grinned.

"Why is that?" Mal asked.

"Cause ye' be lookin at th' deputy city marshal o' Putnamville."

Mal's grin matched Shamus'.

XXXXXXXXXX

After another hour at the pub, Mal said it was time to head back to the ship. Everyone had had a bit to drink but not so much as they were staggering drunk. Maxine and Zoë's encounter earlier had burned off a some of the alcohol and now they just felt warm as they walked back. Arm in arm and leaning on each other. Not speaking but just enjoying each other's company.

As Serenity came into view, Zoë looked over at the woman on her arm, "You stayin in my bunk tonight?"

Maxine's heart began to pound, "To sleep?"

"Eventually," Zoë grinned.

Mal triggered the remote control Kaylee had rigged and Serenity's ramp began to lower. Maxine took a deep breath and smiled at Zoë "Just gotta grab a change of clothes for the mornin..."

"You do that," Zoë replied.

As the ramp hit dirt, Maxine rushed into the ship, heading for her bunk to grab some things. Kaylee and Simon disappeared quickly for their bunk as did River and Jayne.

After a moment, Zoë, Mal and Inara were standing in the center of the bay. Mal had noticed how quickly Maxine had run off in the direction of the passenger dorms. He turned and faced his best friend, "You ready for this Zoë?"

"Ready for what, Sir?"

Mal sighed. He knew Zoë was avoiding the question, "You and Max... goin the rest of the way," he said after a moment.

"None of your business, Sir," Zoë replied firmly.

Mal actually looked hurt by Zoë's words, "Ain't what I meant, Zoë."

Inara stepped forward and placed her hand on Zoë's arm, "What Mal is trying to say is that he wants you to be sure. We both want you to be happy, Zoë."

Zoë's expression softened, "I know... thanks. And I am."

"That's all we want Zoë," Mal grinned, "Now go on an git. Don't want to keep Max a waitin."

"See you in the morning, Sir, 'Nara."

"Goodnight," Inara replied.

As Zoë strode away, a noticeable bounce in her step. Mal hit the button to close up the ship for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë dropped into her bunk. Her leg was aching from all the walking she had done. Pausing in front of the mirror over the sink, she sighed as she slipped off her long vest and laid it over the a chair. As she kicked off her boots, she automatically, undid her belt and slipped off her pants. A second later, her shirt joined the pants on the floor.

Zoë continued to look at herself in the mirror, clad in just her underwear, "So many scars," She whispered.

"Not all of em' are outside, I reckon," Maxine said softly as she climbed down the ladder.

"More n' a few," Zoë replied as she turned.

"Got a couple myself."

Tonight ain't the night for scars," Zoë said simply.

"No... it's not," Maxine replied as she touched the button that closed and locked the hatch to the bunk.

Maxine had changed out of her skirt and shirt and was wearing a robe and sandals. She took a hesitant step towards Zoë, "You okay with this?"

Zoë nodded, "I am. Not like we haven't slept together before."

Maxine smiled slightly, "That was just some cuddling and kissing. This is the whole deal. I just want you to be sure, Zoë. I'm pretty sure I love you. I know you ain't there quite but that's okay. I don't need the words just yet."

Zoë smiled and stepped forward, cupping Maxine's face in her hands, "I ain't sayin I'm not feelin something tween us. Not gonna put a name to it neither. Too scared o' chasin it away if I do. Just want to be clear on that."

"I understand."

Zoë leaned forward and kissed Maxine tenderly. The younger woman trembled with the passion in the kiss. Zoë pulled her close, "I want you tonight."

Maxine's heart leaped in her chest as her hands wandered across Zoë's strong arms. She was loosing herself just in Zoë's presence. After a moment, her fingers found the clasp on Zoë's bra and the garment fell to the floor.

Lips still locked together, the two women moved back to the bed, passion overflowing them. Zoë's bra had been the cork out of the bottle.

Max's robe hit the floor followed by her own bra a second later.

Zoë nearly threw Max onto the bed as they scrambled out of the rest of their clothing. Before long, they had lost themselves in each other. The passion building throughout the night.

Next door, a still wakeful River smiled as she lay atop her sleeping Jayne. "Welcome back Zoë," she whispered before falling asleep herself.

-

TBC

-

AN2: I saw the mention of the term "Slight" in a forum post on and thought it fit well in the 'Verse for describing Bisexuality.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

A/N:

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twelve

-

Zoë awoke slowly. A slow smile spread across her dark face as the memories of the previous night filled her mind. Moving slightly Zoë looked over at the woman in her bed and almost laughed.

Maxine was sprawled on her stomach, red hair fanned out across her back... and a trail of drool running down her cheek onto the pillow.

That was what Zoë thought was humorous.

Maxine shifted in her sleep and rolled on to her back. The sheet falling back and exposing her rather impressive chest. Zoë resisted the urge she felt to run her tongue...

"_Nope. Gonna stop that thought right there_," She thought to herself, "_Ain't gonna get nothin done today iffin we start up again_."

Zoë let out a quiet sigh.

Maxine's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around quickly for a moment. When her eyes met Zoë's, a grin appeared on the redhead's face, "Morning, Bao-bei."

Zoë's resistance crumbled and she leaned in and kissed Maxine, "Mornin, Baby."

Max snuggled up closer and intertwined her finger with Zoë's, "Sleep good?"

"Real good. Course you wearin me out might have something to do with it," Zoë teased.

"I think the wearing out part was mutual," Maxine grinned.

"Reckon you're right about that," Zoë purred. A shudder ran through Maxine's body as she recalled all the wicked things they had done to each other the night before.

And they hadn't even touched the 'gift' Inara had given them.

"What time is it?" Maxine asked, remembering her job.

"Little after seven thirty."

Maxine stiffened, "Oh, go-se! I should have been up nearly an hour ago. Captain's gonna be pissed..."

Zoë grinned. She did love how seriously Maxine took her job, "You seem to forget something. I am the first mate around here."

"Mal still outranks you..."

"Don't worry. Breakfast is taken care of. You need a morning off once in a while."

Maxine made to get out of bed, "But I didn't cook last night and..."

Zoë quieted Maxine with a kiss.

"Babbling again aren't I?"

"Yep," Zoë chuckled, "But we better get dressed. I am a might hungry."

It took longer than it should have for Maxine and Zoë to dress but the occasional kisses and touches slowed things down a bit.

Finally, Zoë was dressed in a paisley patterned top over tan pants. Maxine was in a pair of tight blue jeans and a red tank top. With a last kiss, she climbed the ladder, Zoë right behind her. Maxine yelped when Zoë pinched her backside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Max and Zoë stumbled into the galley, arm in arm, giggling and playing. They came up short when they realized six sets of eyes were staring at them.

"Morning you two!" Kaylee chirped from her spot at the table. Simon just smiled and nodded.

Inara wore a genuine happy smile and even Mal had a slight grin on his face. Behind the cooking area, River beamed and Jayne wasn't even leering as he flipped pancakes.

Maxine's face went red and even Zoë's complexion darkened.

"Bout time you all got up," Jayne grumbled, "Breakfast is almost ready."

Maxine found her voice, "You cooked, Jayne?"

The big man straightened up, "I know how..."

Maxine giggled, "I have no doubts about your cooking skills, Jayne."

"Well, since River knew you two weren't gonna be up..."

"We decided to make breakfast this morning," River finished.

"Thanks River," Max replied.

"Let's eat," Mal ordered from his spot at the head of the table.

Zoë took her spot next to Mal, opposite Inara and Maxine slid in next to her. Kaylee and Inara shared a quick grin.

Simon did his best to remain aloof, respecting Zoë and Maxine's privacy but he still felt happy for Zoë. He also was thankful that River was keeping Jayne under control. The doctor was sure that without his sister's influence, Jayne would have said something crude by now.

Despite his misgivings about their relationship, Simon had to admit. Jayne was much more pleasant to be around since River and he had gotten together.

As the food was passed around Mal took it as his job to tease a little, "Have fun last night, Zoë?"

"You mean the bar fight? Or the mind blowing sex afterward, Sir." Zoë shot back.

Mal sputtered while Simon and Jayne chuckled. Inara hid a smile behind her hand and Kaylee and River laughed out loud. Maxine grinned evilly.

"Hard to pick out a favorite moment," the redhead began, "I think it was when Zoë used her tongue and..."

"Enough o' that!" the Captain whined loudly, "No details!"

"I could stand to hear a little more," Jayne grumbled, "Ow! Riv!"

River retracted her hand from where she had pinched Jayne rather hard, "Be nice."

"Yes, Dear."

Simon dropped his fork at the spectacle of Jayne backing down from his Mei-mei.

Maybe Jayne and his sister being together wasn't such a bad thing after all, Simon mused.

Trying to get the conversation back on track, even though he was the one who derailed it to start with, Mal addressed Maxine.

"Max, you said your uncle wanted to help out?"

"He does, Captain."

"Good, cause I got an idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like it, Sir," Zoë stated, "Splitting our forces isn't a good idea."

"Not my first choice either, Zoë. But you ain't a hundred percent yet. And this is just a scouting mission."

"Then have Jayne go," Zoë insisted.

"Jayne sticks out like a sore thumb and you know it. And he sure as hell can't walk into Badgers office. Maxine has to go."

Zoë grumbled something under her breath.

"What about you, Mal?" Inara asked.

"With this new blonde doo and the fake mustache, a change of clothes and any o' Badger's crew spot me walkin around the docks with Shamus, won't recognize me."

"Badger knows what River looks like you know," Jayne commented.

"Not when we get done with her," Maxine replied, "By the time we're finished, she'll look like my little sister."

"And I can sense any trouble before it comes out way," River pointed out.

"I'm not comfortable with River going," Simon mumbled, "But I'm guessing she is going weather I want her too, or not."

"Guess it's settled then," Mal announced, "Start getting River ready. We leave on Shamus' ship in three hours."

With nods all around, everyone stood up from the table. Obviously upset, Zoë stomped off towards the bridge. After a moment, Maxine followed her.

Zoë dropped herself into the pilot's seat. Almost automatically, she picked up one of the toy dinosaurs from the console.

"Why are you so upset?" Maxine asked as she entered the bridge.

"Gonna be dangerous," Zoë muttered, still glaring at the toy in her fingers.

"Are you afraid I'll steal your thunder around here? The only woman besides River and you who can kick ass? Is that it?" Maxine asked, firmly, hands on her hips as she stared at the back of Zoë's head.

Zoë spun around in the chair, "That's crazy talk."

"Then tell my why you're really upset then."

"I..."

"Are you scared... for me?" Maxine asked as she knelt down in front of Zoë.

"I ain't..." Zoë's voice trailed off.

"Yes you are," Maxine stated. Zoë just glared at her.

"You're afraid I'll get hurt or worse. We just got together and you don't want to loose me... right?"

Zoë just nodded.

"I'll be fine," Maxine replied. I know my way around Eavesdown like the back of my hand. Besides, I'll have River right next to me. Mal and Uncle Shamus won't be far."

Zoë took a shuddering breath, "You're right. I'm just bein stupid."

"No, you're being human. And I fully intend to come back. We haven't tried out Inara's bag of tricks yet," Maxine grinned.

Zoë snorted in amusement and a smile broke out on her face, "Last night was pretty good without em'."

"Can only get better, Love," Maxine grinned.

Zoë actually giggled. After a moment she composed herself, "Watch the Captain's back. Without me there, he's like to get shot... again."

Maxine leaned forward and kissed Zoë. Pulling back, she whispered, "I'll bring him back safe and sound."

"You better."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine double checked her gear. She was dressed in tight black cargo pants, a matching t-shirt and topped the ensemble off with a her leather jacket. Maxine shrugged her shoulders to settle her body armor into place. It fit tight since it was a used set and had been made for a woman who's bust wasn't quite as large as Maxine's.

"Better than getting perforated," Max muttered out loud as she strapped on her gun belt. Her backup pistol was already tucked into her right boot top. A knife on her belt and one in her left boot completed her equipment.

Satisfied with her setup, Maxine headed for Inara's shuttle.

After knocking, Inara motioned for Maxine to enter through the open door. Max's jaw dropped.

"Gorram, Girl. If I didn't know you were with Jayne and if I wasn't with Zoë. I'd be all over you in a second."

River grinned at Maxine's statement, "I have achieved the proper look then?"

River was dressed in knee high leather boots, skintight black stretch leggings. A short charcoal camisole top that left her midriff bare and a short leather jacket.

A matching pair of gun belts crisscrossing River's hips held her polished pistols The only thing that threw off the look was the towel wrapped around her head.

"River. You look like one bad ass, lady merc. And believe me, I've met a few."

"Slept with a few I'd imagine too," Inara teased.

"Well..." Maxine grinned.

River did a few stretches to make sure her range of motion wasn't restricted by her clothing. Maxine tried not to groan as River brought her left leg straight up next to her head.

"Ballet?" Max asked.

"Yes,"

"I did that for a bit as a girl. Too boring for me," Maxine grinned.

River pulled the towel off her head and Max's jaw dropped again.

"Wuo de ma, Inara. You got the color perfect."

River's normally dark brown hair was now the same shade of red as Maxine's.

"A little makeup and River will be able to pass as your younger sister," Inara replied.

Inara guided River to the sofa and sat her down. Maxine was motioned to sit beside her.

"A few freckles and matching eye liner should do the trick," Inara commented as she went to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon was adjusting Mal's tie, "Little tight, Doc."

"I'll loosen it once I have it tied properly," Simon replied, "There."

"Much obliged," Mal replied.

"I have to admit, Captain, you do clean up well. You could pass for a core businessman easily... until you open your mouth," Simon finished with a grin.

"Very funny."

Shamus walked up the ramp into Serenity carrying a duffel bag, "Well now, Malcolm. Don't ye' look the cat's pajamas."

"Think I can pass for a rich, suo-yo duh doh dhr-dang, business man?

"Aye. That be certain."

"Good," Mal replied as he slipped a pistol into his shoulder holster. A second gun was already tucked into a holster at the small of his back.

"Last thing, Captain," Simon said as he affixed a fake mustache to Mal's lip.

"Right cunnin, disguise, Lad."

"Wait till you see the girls," Mal stated.

Zoë and Kaylee entered the bay at that moment. Zoë smiled and Kaylee couldn't hide her glee.

"Ain't you all kinds o' shiny, Cap'n."

"Why thank you, Kaylee."

"Look almost as good in them duds as Simon," The mechanic gushed, "Nara ain't gonna be able to keep her hands offa' you."

Zoë snickered and Mal shot her a look.

The door to Inara's shuttle opened and Maxine and River emerged.

"Well, don't you ladies look dressed to kill," Mal commented.

"Inara, who is this other redhead and what have you done with my sister?" Simon asked jokingly as the women descended the stairs.

Inara had applied a few fake freckles to River's face along with a few highlights that softened her features and made her face look more like Maxine's."

"Always wanted a baby sister," Maxine grinned, "Can I keep her?"

"No!" Simon and Zoë chorused.

Max and River giggled.

Jayne entered the bay at that moment and stopped dead in his tracks, "Wuo de ma."

River did a quick pirouette, "Does my Jayne like?"

Jayne swallowed thickly and nodded. River giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Mal and Simon rolled their eyes.

Inara had sidled up next to Mal, "You will be careful. I expect to tear this suit off you in the throes of passion. Not to help Simon remove a bullet."

"Yes ma'am," Mal nodded grinning.

"Here, baby girl," Jayne said as he reached over to a nearby crate, picking up River's birthday gift. Her Katana.

River slipped her shoulders through the harness, settling the weapon on across her back. She smiled up at the big man.

"That reminds me," Shamus began, "Maxie, girl. I brought ye' gear ye' left wi' me for safekeepin."

Maxine smiled and knelt next to the large duffel on the deck. Zoë knelt down beside her, "What's in the bag?"

"This and that," Max replied as she undid the zipper, "More clothes and of course Bessie."

"Bessie?" Zoë asked.

"My shotgun."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "You're getting to be as bad as Jayne... namin guns."

Maxine withdrew a mean looking short barreled, pistol grip semi-automatic twelve gauge shotgun. "Give me a hand."

Maxine handed Zoë a harness and holster for the weapon that held it across her back. Similarly to how River's sword was carried. Zoë helped Maxine slip it on. Several preloaded magazines of shells clipped to the harness and Max smoothly holstered the weapon over her shoulder.

"Now I don't feel quite so naked," Max grinned.

Zoë leaned in and kissed her, "I kinda like you naked."

"Later, Bao-bei. Work before pleasure," Maxine replied huskily.

Mal chuckled, "Best we get this circus on the road."

"Right, Sir," Zoë replied, switching back into her first mate persona.

"Boat's yours, Zoë. You don't hear from us in six hours, come runnin."

"Understood, Sir."

"Lead the way, Shamus."

"Aye, Malcolm," the shorter man replied.

River kissed Jayne once more and headed down the ramp. Inara blew a kiss to Mal as he walked away.

"You be careful," Zoë admonished.

"I will, Love," Maxine replied before turning and walking after the others.

Inara stepped up next to Zoë. As did Jayne on the other side. Inara noticed the nearly identical looks of worry on the mercenary and first mate's faces, "Now you know how I feel whenever you all go out on a job."

Zoë nodded, "Reckon you're right, Nara."

"They'll be fine. River can take care of all o' them," Jayne stated. The confidence of his words not quite matching his tone of voice and the look on his face.

Zoë squared her shoulders and turned to face the rest of the crew, "Just in case... Doc, get the Infirmary ready. Kaylee, I want to be ready to lift at a moment's notice. Jayne, make sure we're all set on weapons. Inara, I want you to fly Serenity if we have to go... lets get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal followed Shamus up the ramp into his small ship, suppressing a shudder. The first and last time he had set foot on one these the old Thunder class Alliance drop ships was when he and Zoë had been taken as POW's after Serenity Valley.

"It's just a machine, Captain," River said as she stood next to Mal on the ramp.

"I know that, Tross'. Just... some bad memories is all."

"Like me when I have to go into the infirmary."

"Reckon so," Mal replied.

Shamus walked over, "You ever fly one o' these, River, darlin?"

A smile came across the young woman's face as she saw what Shamus planned in his mind, "I haven't."

"Come, Lass. I'll be givin ye' a lesson then. Maxine, close 'er up if ye' please."

"Yes, Uncle," Max replied as she hit the button to close the ramp.

As the ramp banged shut, Mal couldn't suppress the shudder that went through his frame.

"Come on, Cap. Let's head for the bridge," Maxine said comfortingly.

Mal forced a grin, "Probably for the best."

-

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

A/N:

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

Shamus grinned as he glanced over at the young woman deftly guiding his old ship through the air, "River, darlin. I though ye' said ye' never flew one o' these Thunder class boats, 'afore?"

"I haven't," River grinned back as she settled Shamus' renovated drop ship to the ground as gently as a feather.

The short redhead's eyes widened, "Then how..."

"River's a rare pilot," Mal interrupted. Not wanting to spill all of River's secrets, "Ain't seen nothing she can't fly yet."

"Lucky man, havin a pilot like that, Malcolm," Shamus replied.

"That I am," the Captain agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Any questions?" Mal asked as he, Shamus, Maxine and River gathered in Shamus' ship's cargo bay.

"River and I will see if we can meet with Badger, posing as bounty hunters while You and Uncle Shamus will scout the docks for any of those creeps with the blue gloves," Maxine reiterated.

"That's it," Mal agreed, "Meet back here in four hours. Keep your com's handy and yell if you need anything."

"Dang-ran, Captain," River replied.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You okay, Riv?" Maxine asked as she and the girl picked their way through the dense crowds of the Eavesdown docks.

"Many minds... static," The psychic replied, "Giving me a headache."

"Here," Max said, handing River a pair of aviator styled sunglasses, "Might help a bit. Also they will help disguise you."

"Xie-xie."

Walking carefully, the two women approached the area where Badger's '_office_' lay.

"Sentry to our left... don't look," River whispered, "He's calling ahead."

Rounding a corner, the two women were met by three armed thugs, "What's your business?" The largest, growled.

"Lookin for a fella named Badger," Maxine replied, staring the big man in the eye.

"Why?"

"Lookin for someone. Heard he's the guy to see here in Eavesdown."

The thug looked over Max and River carefully. Noting the weapons the two women were carrying. He turned away and spoke into a com unit for a moment. After conferring he turned back. "Follow me. Make a play for your weapons and you won't live to regret it."

Maxine smiled, "Lead on." Throughout the exchange, River had been silent. Her face a picture of placid disdain.

The lead thug led them through a warren of shipping containers, leading into a larger room. The other two thugs followed closely behind.

Entering Badger's office proper, the two women did their best not to laugh at the little man.

Zoë's shot, over a month ago had been spot on. Badger's left arm was still in a cast and sling. The round from her mare's leg had shattered the little weasels upper arm.

"Who are you?" Badger demanded.

"Max Kinsella," Maxine replied, using her uncle's last name, "And this is my sister, Brooke."

Badger, tipped back his derby slightly, "And what do ye want with me?"

"Looking for someone. Someone I heard you were lookin for too."

"And who might that be?"

"Malcolm Reynolds," Max replied.

An evil grin came across Badger's countenance, "E's dead."

"Sure about that?" Maxine asked.

"Pretty gorram sure, little girl," Badger growled, "Had him a little trouble of the federal kind over Salisbury way."

"Interesting," Max replied, "Guess I won't be collecting that bounty."

Badger perked up, "Bounty, ya' say?"

"Yep, fifty grand."

"Well now, ain't that somethin. Strange I never 'eard that," Badger said as he got to his feet.

"Not a Fed warrant. Local bounty outta Higgins Moon."

Badger walked up close to Maxine, invading her personal space, she could smell him, being that close. It was not a pleasant odor.

"Someone must want 'im bad then... that much coin..."

"Ain't got the details... just the bounty."

Badger nodded and then looked closely at River, "We ever met, love?"

River looked back at the weasel with the same interest she would give an insect crawling across her hand, "I think I'd remember that," She replied coldly.

Badger reached out with his hand towards River's backside. He stopped when the distinctive snap of a switchblade knife was heard. Badger's men raised their guns.

Badger looked down to where the point of the blade was a millimeter from his crotch. He glared at the cheeky girl in front of him, "I say a word and 'ey'll riddle ye' with holes."

River just smiled slightly, "And if you don't get your hand off my ass, you'll be singing soprano."

Badger snorted and stepped back, "I like 'er," he said with a lascivious grin, "You lookin fer a job sweetness?"

"Got one... thanks."

Badger motioned with his hand and his men lowered their weapons, "Fair 'nuff."

"So, Reynolds is really dead?" Maxine asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Should be by now," Badger replied, sitting back behind his desk, "If he'd a survived, he'd been back here by now."

"Well, damn," Max huffed, "Guess I better go inform my employer of that fact."

Badger decided to crow a bit, "After we shot up his biao-zi of a first mate. I dropped a copper on his pi-go to the one's lookin for im' in the government. Serve im' right for what he brung down on me."

Maxine did well to hide her fury at Badger, calling Zoë a whore. Instead she smiled, "Reckon we'll be off. Appreciate the information."

"Ain't free ladies." Badger growled and the crime boss' men raised their weapons.

River remained calm while Maxine glared, "You want coin?"

Badger smiled his slick smile," I reckon a pair o' fine ladies like yourselves would fetch a mighty fine price..."

"Don't be stupid," Maxine replied, "You try sellin us off, you won't get to enjoy the money because the first one to hit the floor dead will be you."

Badger snorted, "I got's four men in this room and another three outside. You even make a play fer your guns and you'll be riddled corpses."

Maxine glanced over at River. The older woman was becoming a bit nervous.

River just grinned. Looking Badger in the eye, "I can subdue every one of your men in seven point eight seconds. Non fatally in twelve point three."

Badger chuckled and leaned his good hand against the wall behind his desk, "Very funny, little..."

River moved.

Before badger could even react, the switchblade River still had in her hand flew through the air, pinning the crime lords hand to the wall where he was leaning.

Before the little man could cry out in pain, the two thugs behind River and Maxine hit the floor, dead as their heads separated from their shoulders with a swipe of River's katana.

The two men guarding the door, froze at the sight of their comrades being decapitated. River's pistol barked twice and these two fell to the floor, bullet holes in their foreheads.

The three outside guards ran in, drawn by the gunfire.

By this time, Maxine had pulled her shotgun. With a roar, the weapon dropped the first guard through the door and River shot the remaining two.

Badger stood in shock as his men lay dead on the floor, blood soaking the cheap carpet.

"I was off in my estimation by one point two seconds."

"You were?" Max asked as she kept her shotgun trained on the entrance.

"Badger's men outside were slow to respond."

River looked over to where Badger was struggling to free his hand from the wall. A task made difficult since his other arm was still in a cast and sling. She smiled at the crime lord.

"Still a sad 'ittle king on a sad 'ittle hill," River singsonged in a perfect Dyton accent.

Badger's eyes went wide with recognition, "You... you're on Reynold's crew..."

"Aye," River replied, still using the accent, "And Zoë send 'er regards."

Badger's eyes went wide with fear as River stepped close to him. Her nose wrinkled as the little man lost control of his bladder.

Simultaneously, River pulled the knife from Badgers hand and struck the side of his head with one of her pistols.

Badger hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned. You think the Captain will be mad?" Maxine asked.

River smiled sweetly, "Not when we bring the Captain a shiny but slightly stinky present."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gorramit, Albatross," Mal fumed as he laid eyes on the carnage," I thought you were just supposed to talk to him."

"We did," Maxine replied for the younger girl, "But the weasel decided to be a shagua and try to sell us off as slaves."

Mal's face lost a little bit of it's fury, "Long as you two are okay. Zoë'd like to shoot me and then the Doc wouldn't fix me up after and then Jane would rip me limb from limb iffin you two were hurt."

River stood up from behind the desk where she had been doing something, "Brought you and Zoë a present."

Mal leaned over the desk, "He ain't dead?"

"Minor damage to his metacarpals and a slight concussion. He will not awake for a few hours."

Standing near the back of the room, still in a state of mild shock, Shamus finally spoke, "I can get a cargo skiff from a bloke I know. Can move im' in that. That is if I reckon ye' want a conversation wi' me cousin."

"That would work, Shamus... thank you," Mal replied.

Shamus trotted off to fetch the skiff and River turned to the Captain, "Need to tell Shamus everything. He is wondering how these men were killed."

"I told him a little bit..." Maxine trailed off.

"Whole story," River cut her off.

"I reckon that's your decision, Albatross."

"It is." she replied.

"Soon as Shamus is back, we'll tote Badger to the ship and head back to Putnamville," Mal ordered. Then a thought came to the Captain, "Tross? Can you go through Badger's files?"

"Certainly."

"Might have a whole wealth o' info in there, I'm thinkin."

"Of that, I'm sure, Captain," River replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Forty minutes after he was knocked unconscious, Badger was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of Shamus' ships cargo bay. Along with several crates of documents, computer files and a large canvas bag full of platinum, Alliance credits and other valuables. River had cracked Badger's safe with ease.

The young woman was still going through the stash of intelligence while Shamus and Mal adjourned to the bridge to fly them back around the world.

Maxine pulled up a crate next to where River sat on the floor, going through one of the crates, "Anything interesting?"

"Quite a bit, actually," River replied, not looking up, "Badger has his fingers in many pies. Bribes, payoffs, piracy, slaving. He has been a very bad little king."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"I think that is up to the Captain and Zoë."

Max nodded in agreement, deep in thought.

"She loves you."

"Huh?" Maxine replied.

"Zoë. I feel the same emotions from her now that I felt between her and Wash. She just won't admit them. Not even to herself."

"I'm not gonna push," Max said quietly.

River smiled sweetly, "I know. Zoë will realize it sooner rather than later. You are helping her heal."

"I'm glad."

"Just remember. The Zoë we will see over the next few hours is not the normal Zoë."

Maxine nodded, "I figured as much."

"Do not worry. You will chase away the darkness tonight."

Maxine smiled at the younger woman and nodded. Wondering how someone so young could be so wise.

Up on the bridge, Shamus was flabbergasted, "That's some tale, Malcolm me lad."

"Honest truth, Shamus. We've been hurt too much the last couple o' years. Try to keep a low profile."

"Aye. Enough to send a lesser man runnin ta' hide."

"Done some o' that too, I'm afraid."

Shamus shook his head, "Gorram Alliance. Doin somthin that vile to a wee lass, like River... makes me blood boil."

"That it does."

"And then Miranda..." Shamus trailed off.

"One day, I hope it will change... but I ain't holdin my breath."

"Aye. Be turnin blue long before. Speakin o' blue. What are ye' plannin to do w' me errant cousin?"

"I reckon, I'll let Zoë make that decision."

"Heaven help the man."

"I doubt he'll be heading in that direction," Mal smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë, Jayne, Kaylee, Inara and Simon stood outside Serenity's cargo bay as The old Thunder class dropship settled to the ground in the next berth. As the engines spooled down, the ramp began to lower. The five shipmates began walking in the direction of the newly arrived ship.

"Everything go as planned?" Zoë asked as she stepped up the ramp.

"Not quite," River replied as she kicked the large canvas bag at her feet.

Mal and Shamus descended the stairs while Maxine entered the bay from one of the small storage rooms in the rear.

"What's that?" Zoë asked. The bag was large enough and shaped like it contained a body.

Maxine walked right up to Zoë and looked her in the eye, "Brought you a present, Ai-ren."

River opened the top of the bag, revealing a blindfolded, gagged and unconscious Badger.

"You really shouldn't have," Zoë replied tersely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Badger awoke slowly. He tried to move and found he couldn't. Panic set in and pain shot through his broken left arm as well as his damaged right hand and his head pounded. Eyes snapping open he swore. He was blindfolded.

"Looks like someone's awake," a voice said.

"_Bollix_," Badger thought. That voice sounded like Reynolds mercenary, Cobb.

Rough hands ripped off the blindfold and badger blinked to focus his eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!"

"Howdy, Badger," Mal Reynolds grinned at the bound man. Badger realized he was tied to an old chair.

"What the 'ell are you playin at Reynolds? My men'll..."

"All dead," Zoë said coldly as she stepped up next to her Captain.

Badger realized he was in for a world of trouble. He decided another track, "I got coin. Let me go and you can have ev'rthin in m' safe. Gotta be couple o' hundred thousand in there... We can deal."

"You mean all this?" Rive said as she walked up and dropped a large bag at the crime lords feet, "Already cleaned out the safe. And there's three hundred fifty three thousand, two hundred five in platinum equivalent in that bag."

Badger paled even more, "I got info... pick o' my best jobs..."

Shamus walked into view, "Got all ye' files, Cousin."

"Shamus Kinsella, you ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng!"

Maxine stepped up next to her uncle, "And you tried to sell me into slavery... kin even."

"Kin?" Badger asked.

"Maxine here is me niece. Makes her your kin. Course I always knew ye' sell yer own ma for a copper..."

Badger felt the deck plates shudder as he realized that the ship. Probably Serenity had just taken off. Glancing around, Badger also realized he was in the main airlock with the inner doors open.

"What do you want?" Badger yelled in fear.

"Who did you call." Mal asked.

"Didn't call no one!"

"The wave address," Mal asked again.

I didn't..."

"Got it, Captain." River said quietly.

"Shiny," Mal said angrily while hefting the bag of valuables, "Zoë, he's all yours."

Badger wet himself again, "What're ye' gonna do?"

"River here, tells me that the record for surviving free fall in this gravity is around thirty thousand feet... are you a betting man, Badger?" Zoë asked, her voice like smoke on ice.

"No! No, please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Zoë asked as she stepped back behind the inner doors.

"Anything!" Badger screamed as the inner air lock doors began to close

"Die like a man," Zoë snarled just as the doors thudded shut.

Badger's eyes went wide and he struggled to free himself in some last, desperate try to save his own life. All to no avail.

As Serenity went through about thirty five thousand feet of altitude, the ship slowed to a hover. Zoë lowered the ramp. Watching the weasel's face through the small window, Zoe watched Badger tumble off the end of the ramp into the open air as Inara tilted the ships nose down.

Zoë hit the switch to close the ramp and smiled slightly to herself. Even if Badger beat the odds and survived the fall. There was no way in hell he could swim tied to a strong metal chair.

They had dropped the little man twenty miles off the coast of Persephone's largest ocean.

-

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N: A lull in the action but more is coming.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

Mal... what just happened?" Inara asked. She had been confused at the Captain's orders to hover the ship at high altitude and then dip the nose.

"Just takin care of a loose end, Darlin"

"Loose... what happened to Badger?"

"Reckon he's tryin to figure out how to fly without a ship."

"You... fengle shagua!" How could you do that to me?" Inara exclaimed. Her hands were shaking now, "I'm... I'm culpable in his death!"

Mal rubbed his hand through his hair, ""Nara... I'm sorry. I needed you to fly the boat. Badger done wronged us too many times. Wangbadan tried to sell Max and River into slavery just today. Imagine what he'd a done tomorrow 'iffin he found out where we were. You knew going into this, the man was goin to die."

Inara willed her shaking hands to stop, "I know. I just didn't expect to play a part in it."

Mal stepped close behind Inara as she sat in the pilots seat, he gently rubbed her shoulders, "My fault, Ai-ren. I should not have put you in that spot."

Inara sighed with Mal's touch. She knew Badger had stepped over a very large line by attacking Zoë, "It... it's alright. I just wasn't prepared for it. To be honest, I might have done something to him myself if it came down to it."

Mal grinned as he continued to massage Inara's tense shoulders, "You okay to land the boat?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think River is indisposed with Jayne. That outfit she wore was driving him to distraction."

Mal tried not to grimace. The thought of Jayne and his Albatross sexing each other up still rattled him some. Even though it had been nearly half a year.

"With my luck, she'll want to keep the red hair," Mal muttered.

Inara just giggled, "You know. I think I can find some brown hair dye somewhere and you can stop being blonde..."

"Woman, I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes..." Inara smiled seductively.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Shamus back in Putnamville. Along with some coin and all the information from Badger's files about his slavery dealings, Serenity broke atmo. Shamus' status as a lawman would mean that somewhere, some slaver was going to have a bad day soon.

Maxine walked into the galley, intent on starting dinner. She was still dressed in her 'bounty hunter' outfit minus the jacket. She found Zoë at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"You alright?" Max asked as she walked up behind her lover.

Zoë nodded and smiled slightly, welcoming the arms that wrapped around her shoulders. Zoë had so missed the casual touches that came along with a relationship, "Shiny."

Maxine beamed, "Glad to hear it. Wanna give me a hand making dinner?"

Zoë chuckled once, "You know I ain't no hand in the kitchen."

"Then it's past time you learned," Max smiled as she dragged Zoë to her feet, punctuating the move with a kiss.

"Maybe something simple..." Zoë trailed off, "Like sandwiches."

Maxine giggled and kissed Zoë again, "We're having fried chicken and corn bread... you can't mess that up too bad, Ai-ren."

"You'd be surprised."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë didn't mess up the fried chicken. Or the corn bread, despite her best efforts. The installation of the new cryofreezer meant that they would have real food much more often now. Something that improved crew morale considerably.

"The corn bread is real shiny, Max" Jayne mumbled between bites, "Just like my Ma used ta make."

"Thank you Jayne, but Zoë made it. I just helped."

Jayne's eyes went wide and Zoë shot him a look. Daring the merc to make a comment.

"Damn fine bread, Zoë," Jayne stated.

"Thank you Jayne," The first mate replied with a grin.

"You makin any progress on that info you lifted from Badger's files, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Some," She replied. "Shamus has the slave trading and illegally sold indenture contracts. But Badger's list of contacts is long. Some will be useful, some will not."

"What about that wave address you got outta his head?"

"Dead end... no longer in use. But I'm sure it was for the academy since it did have an Osiris prefix."

"Anyway they can backtrack that call to us?" Mal asked worriedly.

River favored Mal with her '_boob_' look, "Remember who you are talking too..."

Simon snorted, "River hacked the Alliance Exchange Commission when she was eleven. Never got caught."

Inara looked shocked, "Mei-mei... whatever did you do that for?"

"My stocks were not preforming to expectation," River replied, "I simply took a look at why."

"The why, turned out to be a secret investigation into illegal business practices by several companies, trying to profiteer from the post war reconstruction," Simon stated.

"I sold my shares and slipped the information to the Londinium Financial Times," River grinned.

Inara's jaw dropped, "You were responsible for that?"

"For what?" Mal asked.

Inara smiled, even though she was still in shock, "The collapse of several corporations including Cabot Terriforming as well as the arrest of the CEO of Blue Sun for insider trading and fraud."

"That's my sister," Simon said proudly, "Righting wrongs throughout the verse."

"And I did it through Simon's dedicated source box too," River giggled.

"I still can't understand how you figured out my password," Simon grumbled.

"Probably read it outta yer mind, Doc," Jayne observed.

"The Academy made River a reader," Simon replied, "She wasn't one before."

"Yes I was," River whispered.

All conversation around the table stopped.

"River?" Simon asked.

"I always could... the academy just made it so I was stronger... and so I couldn't shut it off."

"Mei-mei, that's..."

"Impossible?"

"Yes..."

"That's why the academy wanted me. I was a natural reader," River said, her voice just above a whisper, "All the students there were. I was just the strongest," tears ran down River's face as she spoke. Jayne hugged her close.

"Tross..." Mal said quietly, "Never did ask this. How many o' you were there?"

"Twenty three," River replied softly, "Mostly girls. The DNA... mutation That creates psychic ability is very rare. One in approximately six billion for females. A little more than twice that for males."

"Merciful Buddha," Inara whispered.

The Captain turned to Simon, "You think they're still running that place, Doc?"

Simon nodded slowly, "I would imagine so. They had billions of credits sunk into the project. I would think security is even tighter now."

"Mal, you aren't planning some suicidal quest to rescue River's classmates..." Inara trailed off.

"No," Mal replied sternly, "Much as I'd like to. It would get all o' us killed."

"If Mr. Universe was still alive, we could get this out, just like Miranda," Zoë said quietly.

"Yeah but he ain't," Jayne pointed out unnecessarily.

"I know, Jayne... just sayin," Zoë replied. Uncharacteristically backing down from the Merc.

Mal shot Zoë a quick glance. She shook her head slightly. Mal relaxed, "Ain't nothin we need to worry on tonight. Just keep it in the back of your heads. Never know when the opportunity may present itself."

"I agree," Zoë stated.

Mal clasped his hands together, "Now on to more pleasant topics. We got a boatload o' coin from Badger's safe. Enough to keep us goin more than a couple o' years if we were frugal. That said. We're not gonna stop workin. But we do have some breathin space."

"What are you proposing, Mal?" Inara asked.

"I'm thinking we need some downtime. Somewhere where we can do some maintenance, fix up the ship a might."

Kaylee perked up, "How long we talkin, Cap'n?"

"Depends. What's the most pressing major items Serenity needs?"

Kaylee looked in thought for a minute, "Flushin the sludge out o' the fuel lines and changin the gravity rotor's bearings. Need a yard or at least a good shop to do that."

"How long, Lil' Kaylee?" Mal asked.

"Couple o' weeks. All that time, Serenity ain't goin no where."

Mal considered that information, "I'll think on it a spell. But I think I know somewhere we can do that. I'll let you know in the mornin."

Kaylee beamed, "Xie-xie, Cap'n."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon couldn't sleep. His sister's revelation that she had been able to read minds before she went to the academy had floored him. After tossing and turning for a few hours, Simon decided to get up. Maybe some time staring at the stars from the bridge would let him sleep.

Carefully slipping from Kaylee's sleeping grasp. Simon pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and made his way up the stairs from his bunk in the passenger dorms. As he quietly walked along the forward passageway, Simon stopped when he heard a strange sound.

Listening carefully, Simon suddenly realized the noise was coming from Zoë's bunk and it sounded a great deal like Maxine screaming something out in the throes of passion. Shuddering once from embarrassment. Simon continued along the passageway to the bridge.

He really shouldn't have been surprised to find his sister already there.

"I'm sorry," River whispered.

Simon stopped in his tracks, "Sorry for what, Mei-mei?"

"Not telling you."

Simon knelt down in front of River, who was curled up in the pilots seat., "That you were a reader before?"

River nodded, her long hair hiding her face.

"Oh, River. You know you can tell me anything... you know that."

River sniffled, "Daddy knew."

"What?"

"Knew I could see things..."

Simon suddenly felt a lead weight in his belly, "Did Father know about what the Academy really was?"

"Thought they could fix me. Make me his smart little girl. Not some freak..."

Simon began to break out in a cold sweat. It all made sense now. Why his father had been so set against him helping River.

"Not his fault," River whispered, " Was fed lies and falsehoods. Patriot to the end."

"River... did.. did you..."

"Know?" River interrupted before continuing, "Yes. Not what they were going to do. Not at first. They were very careful to hide their thoughts from me. False sense of security."

"Oh, Mei-mei," Simon whispered as he pulled his sister into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

River pulled back and shook her head, "Don't be sorry. You wouldn't have Kaylee. I wouldn't have Jayne."

"True... but maybe Zoë would still have Wash."

"Captain would have died long ago without you. Meant to be here. Zoë doesn't blame us. Besides, she has Maxine now."

Simon smiled, "True. She does have Maxine now. Not a pairing I would have expected."

River matched his smile, "Max helped her heal. Zoë is Zoë again."

"She is. Even I noticed. Being how dense I am about things like that."

"Boob."

"Brat," Simon grinned back. Suddenly, his face lost his smile, "Did Mother know?"

River shook her head, "Believed in Daddy's false hopes... didn't know."

"That's some consolation I guess."

"Still love us."

"I'm sure they do. I'm just not sure I can say the same..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë rolled away from Maxine, sweaty and breathing hard, "Wu de tyen ah!"

Max giggled and pushed her sweat dampened hair out of her face, "That good, huh?"

A shudder ran through Zoë's body at the memory of what Maxine had just done to her, "Girl... where did... you learn... to do that?" Zoë panted.

"Here and there," Maxine replied before tenderly nuzzling Zoë's neck. Another shudder went through the dark skinned woman's frame.

"Well, I gotta thank whoever taught you that," Zoë replied with a wide smile before yawning.

"Are you falling asleep?" Max asked indignantly.

"Hmmm?" Zoë mumbled.

"I can't believe it." Max grumbled.

"Believe what?"

"That three minutes after mind blowing sex, you fall asleep," Max pouted.

"Wash had the same complaint," Zoë mumbled, her eyes half closed.

"Yeah, but men ain't blessed with the ability to have multiple orgasms in short succession," Max replied.

Zoë giggled and turned her head to face Max, "You mean four ain't enough?"

"Five... not like I was counting or anything..." Max finished with a giggle of her own.

"I need my rest... ain't as young as I used to be. And I'm still recoverin from a gunshot wound...."

"Merciful Buddha!" Max exclaimed, "You mean iffin you were a hundred percent, you'd still be goin?"

"Yep," Zoë grinned.

"Ai-ya."

"And just think. We still haven't broke into the toy bag yet...." Zoë teased.

Max rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "The woman is gonna kill me..."

Zoë leaned over and kissed Max on the lips, "But what a way to go..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine groaned as the alarm went off next to the bed. Even Zoë grumbled at the noise, "Gorram alarm."

"Go back to sleep, Ai-ren," Max said quietly as she silenced the device, "I just need to start breakfast... as soon as I shower anyway."

"I'm up, anyway.. I'll join you... might as well save water," Zoë finished with a grin.

Maxine beamed, "If you insist..."

Half an hour later, Max and Zoë were in the galley. Maxine mixing the batter for muffins while Zoë sat at the table, nursing a cup of coffee, "Got any idea where we're heading next?" Max asked.

"No idea," Zoë replied, "Only place we used to go for major work ain't there anymore. Qingwa cao de liumang, Operative seen to that. Sanchez Brothers on Boros were good friends and damn fine engineers. Helped us with a refit and a new reactor core a few months before... Miranda," Zoë said darkly.

"That why Badger was so mad at you all? The Operative..." Max asked.

"I reckon. Least that's what he told me before his goons started shootin."

Well, Something good came outta that mess."

"The coin?"

Max put her hands on her hips and glared at the first mate, "Us, you fengle shagua."

Zoë chuckled, "Did you just call me a crazy idiot?"

Maxine's pale face began to match her hair, "Well..."

Zoë laughed, "Relax, Bao-bei. Just teasin."

Max pointed her mixing spoon at Zoë, "I'll show you teasin..."

"Gahhh! None o' that afore breakfast," Mal chided as he stumbled into the galley, headed for the coffee pot.

"Morning, Sir," Zoë said brightly.

"Murgph," Mal mumbled.

Pouring a cup of the dark liquid, Mal staggered to the table and sat in his usual chair.

"Sounds like you had a rough night, Sir," Zoë grinned, "Inara keep you up?"

Mal looked embarrassed then glared at his first mate, "Don't act so smug. I heard you two on my rounds last night."

"I'm glad, Sir," Zoë smiled. She wasn't about to let Mal ruin her good mood. The Captain grinned back. He was just as happy to have Zoë in a good mood as she was.

Max walked over after putting the muffins in the oven, taking a seat next to Zoë. After sipping from her own coffee, she looked at the Captain, "What's our next stop, Captain?"

"Lookin to get off, Maxine?" Mal asked. The Captain recoiled from the double barreled glare he got from his first mate and cook, "Just checkin."

Maxine relaxed and took Zoë's hand in hers, "Just wondering is all."

"Gonna head for Meadow."

Zoë's eyebrow went up, "Meadow, Sir?"

"Yep."

Zoë kept glaring at the Captain, "Why?"

"Kinda know of a shop there. Might be willin to help work on a Firefly on the cheap."

"Mal... you are not gonna take advantage of Thomas," Zoë stated, "Not when we got the coin."

The Captain knew he was in trouble when Zoë used his name, "Easy now, Zoë. Never said I was gonna be takin advantage of ole' Thomas. We'll pay him a right fair wage for the work. No one else I'd trust other than Kaylee to work on Serenity."

That seemed to placate the first mate.

"Who's Thomas?" Max asked.

Mal grinned, "Kaylee's Father."

-

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N: Just some fluff before Simon meets the parents.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

Upon hearing the news that Serenity would be landing on Meadow in a few days time, Kaylee let out a happy squeal that probably could have been heard outside the ship, even in the vacuum of space.

As everyone recovered from having their ear drums pierced or at least heavily strained, Simon suddenly realized what was going to happen.

He would have to meet Kaylee's parents. Only River noticed his sudden slack jawed expression.

"Cheer up, Ge-ge," River grinned, "It could be worse."

"Worse?" Simon squeaked.

"Kaylee could be pregnant..."

"River!" Kaylee admonished, "That ain't nice."

Maxine tried to hide a snicker and Jayne had a sly grin on his face.

Mal interrupted, "Meetin a girls folks is mighty intimidating. And knowing Thomas... well... been nice knowing you Doc."

"Behave, Mal," Inara scolded, "I could put the shoe on the other foot and make you take us to Shinon to meet my parents..."

The color drained out of Mal's face, "Now don't be playin dirty 'Nara. Just teasin the boy."

"That's my job, Cap'n," River giggled.

"Reckon it is, Albatross," the Captain grinned.

"I gotta wave Momma... let her know we're coming," Kaylee said excitedly, "We'll have a big shindig.. get all the family there..."

"Easy, Kaylee. We need to do some repairs to Serenity. Ain't gonna have a lot o' time fer' parties," Mal said.

"Knowing Kaylee's family. You really think we can avoid a party, Sir?" Zoë asked with a grin.

"I was hopin..." Mal trailed off.

Kaylee shot a grin in Zoë's direction. The first mate returned it.

"Come on Mal," Jayne rumbled from the other end of the table, "We ain't been to a decent shindig in a while... I reckon we deserve one after what we been through the last bit."

Mal nodded, "You're right Jayne... still we need to be working on the ship too."

"Not to fret Cap'n. Tween' Daddy and me, we can get things done in no time."

"I'll hold you to that, "Lil' Kaylee," The Captain smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Zoë helped Maxine clean up the kitchen. Afterward, they wandered down to the common area to spend some quiet time together. Both women were relishing the excitement of a new relationship.

Simon let out a little squeak when he walked in on the couple as they made out on the sofa.

"Don't mind me... just... continue on with... whatever," Simon sputtered, red faced as he entered the infirmary.

Max giggled and Zoë just smiled, "You would think for a core boy, he wouldn't be so... uptight about seein two women kissin."

"I know what you mean," Maxine agreed, "Besides, I think he's under a bit of stress."

"Meeting the parents is hard," Zoë admitted.

"Wash's folks?"

Zoë nodded, "Yeah. They were happy he had married but they sure didn't like me much. Rare in this day and age, but his folks. Well his dad in particular... calling him a bigot would be a complement Near on disowned Wash on the spot."

Max shook her head, "No call for that. Folks is folks. No matter what color their skin is."

"Specially with us," Zoë grinned, "Miss pasty white."

"Hey! That's countless generations of Celtic heritage," Max grumped good naturedly.

"Whatever. I like the freckles," Zoë grinned.

"And I have a hankering for some chocolate..."

"Really?" Zoë asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Yep," Max nodded, "And my bunk is just over there..."

"You don't say..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Captain stomped into the common area headed for the infirmary. He'd gotten a small cut on his hand from from a crate in the bay and needed to have Simon put a weave on it. He stopped outside the closed door to Simon's domain. The door was almost never shut unless someone needed privacy for something. Mal knocked.

"Yes Captain?" Simon asked as he opened the door.

"You busy, Doc? Don't usually find the door shut..."

"No... not busy. I just shut it to keep the... noise out."

"What noise?" Mal asked just before the unmistakable sound of his first mate screaming out the words, "Don't stop!" followed by a passionate scream echoed from the direction of the passenger dorms. Mal shuddered.

"That noise," Simon smirked.

The Captain stepped inside the infirmary and pulled the door shut behind him, "Too much information," Mal muttered, "How long they been at it?"

"Forty five minutes or so..."

Mal shook his head. After a minute, a grin came across his face, "Least she's havin a good time."

"From the sounds of things... they both are, Captain, "Simon replied, "Did you need anything?"

"Huh? Oh, got a bit of cut needs a weave."

"I think I can handle that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a.... whoa," Maxine breathed as Zoë crawled up her body.

"Liked that, did you?" Zoë grinned.

"Ya' think?" Max giggled before pulling Zoë into a deep kiss.

Zoë smiled a sexy smile and curled against Maxine's side, "This bunk is too narrow to snuggle."

"Yours is a might bigger," Max admitted.

Zoë thought about that for a minute. Max had spent the last three nights in her bunk and this was the second time they had snuck off in the middle of the day for sex. She couldn't see any other way around it. She was hooked, well and proper to Maxine.

Zoë came to a decision, "Max?"

"Yeah, Ai-ren?"

Zoë smiled with the use of the pet name, "I been thinkin. Maybehaps you should just move your stuff into my bunk..."

"Move... your bunk... stuff?" Maxine squeaked.

Zoë snickered, "Well if I'm gonna mess up your brain like that with the offer..."

Maxine smiled and captured Zoë lips with her own. After a moment she pulled back, "Yes."

"Yes, broke your brain or yes, you'll move into my bunk?"

"Does both work?"

Zoë giggled, "Maybe"

Maxine's face turned serious, "Are you sure, Zoë?"

"I am."

Maxine smiled, "Good thing everything I own is in two duffel bags."

"There is that," Zoë admitted. Maxine replied with a giggle.

With a contented sigh, Zoë nuzzled against her lover. She loved doing this.

Zoë's breath caught in her throat. _Love_?

"Bao-bei?" Max asked. She had felt Zoë tense against her, "You okay?"

Zoë's heart was pounding. Was it what she thought it was? That elusive thing called love. The emotion that she had considered lost to her forever. Zoë was confused. She felt a familiar warmth in the center of her chest. The problem was that with that felling came fear. Fear of loosing it.

Zoë had been silent for almost a minute and Maxine was getting slightly worried, "Zoë?"

"_Screw it_!" Zoë thought to her self, "_Gotta hold on to whatever you can. Wash taught me that_."

Zoë cracked a smile, "Sorry, Baby... was just thinkin."

"Must have been something very profound from the look on your face."

"It was."

Max was getting a bit nervous, "Care to share?" she asked nervously.

The smile that brightened Zoë's face warmed Maxine's heart, "I... I think I love you," Zoë whispered.

It was Maxine's turn to have her breath caught in her throat, "You... you do?"

Now that the word was said. Zoë became more comfortable with it, "Maxine. I love you."

Max thought she was going to melt. Zoë loved her. She had had only one lover in her life that had said that to her before and that was Sylvia, the girl who had been her first when she was sixteen. Maxine thought her heart was going to bust from her chest with joy.

"I love you too, Zoë."

There. It was out in the open, Maxine thought. She pulled Zoë tighter to her, relishing in the contact between them. It was a perfect moment.

Which couldn't last. Mal's loud voice and knocking on the door saw to that.

"Zoë!"

With a growl, Zoë rolled off Maxine and stalked to the door, sliding it open, "What, Captain?"

Mal gulped. Suddenly in front of him stood a pissed off and very naked Zoë. Behind her he could see an equally naked Maxine laying on her bunk, propped up on her elbows.

"Um... uhhh..."

"You need something, Mal?" Zoë asked, one eyebrow raising into her hairline.

"Uh, Just wondering if Max was going to be starting lunch anytime..." Mal trailed off. Doing his best to keep his eyes focused on Zoë's face. He'd seen her naked before but not since the war and certainly not just after she had just finished sexing up the cook.

Maxine lost it first and began to giggle. A moment later, Zoë began to chuckle herself. The look on the Captain's face was priceless.

"I'll be heading to the galley in a few, Captain," Max said after a moment, still grinning.

"Uhh fine.. good. Soon as you can, Max," Mal said as he turned to leave, doing his best to keep his eyes averted from his naked cook and first mate.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, Zoë?" Mal said pausing mid turn.

"Just so you know, Max is moving into my bunk."

Mal's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Making him look like a gasping fish, "O... okay," he said after a moment.

"Glad you approve," Zoë said tersely, enjoying the way she was making the Captain squirm, "Otherwise I might have to hurt you."

Mal froze and stared at his first mate. A sly grin came across his face, "No need for that, Zoë. I know when I'm on the loosing side."

"I sometimes wonder about that, Sir."

Mal's smile widened, "Never said I was the smartest man in the 'Verse."

"Thought that a time or two myself, Sir."

The Captain got a hurt look on his face for a moment. Then the grin was back, "At least I'm glad to see Max is a natural redhead, " Mal teased before running away.

Zoë sputtered while Maxine roared with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Zoë helped Max move her meager belongings from her room in the dorms to Zoë's bunk. As soon as the two duffel bags sat on the floor, Zoë began removing some clothing from her small closet.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Making room..."

Max stepped behind Zoë and wrapped her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the first mates shoulder, "Don't have to move Wash's stuff on my account, you know."

"Closet ain't that big... need the space."

"Not that much. I don't have a lot of gear. Leave the shirts at least."

Zoë looked over her shoulder at Maxine, "Why the shirts?"

"Brighten things up a little. You have to admit, it is a bit drab in here..."

"Them shirts are so loud they need a volume control," Zoë grinned.

"I know... but, leave em' for now. Every time I get something new. We'll take one of the shirts and put it in storage. Will that work for you?"

Zoë turned in Maxine's arms, "Whatever did I do to deserve you, girl?"

Max shook her head, "I don't know but I ain't arguing."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner that night, Simon found the Captain on the bridge. The young doctor cleared his throat as he entered.

"Evenin, Doc."

Simon looked nervous to Mal's eyes. His voice confirmed it, "How.. hows the hand?"

"Shiny," Mal replied as he motioned the younger man to take a seat in the copilots chair. It reminded the Captain of another time he had a minor injury and Simon wanted to talk to him, "What's on your mind, Simon?"

Simon tugged on his earlobe, "What... what can you tell me about Kaylee's father?"

Mal tried his best to hide a grin, "Tom is a decent man. Gotta be to have a little girl like Kaylee."

Simon smiled slightly at that, "I would expect so."

"I'm conjurin you got somethin to ask Kaylee's Daddy once we get to Meadow?"

"And you as well," Simon said quietly.

"And that would be?" Mal asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"I... I want to ask Kaylee to marry me...." Simon trailed off.

"And you want to ask her Daddy for her hand," Mal asked.

"Yes."

"She ain't pregnant is she?" Mal asked, trying to get a reaction out of the young man.

"What? No! I mean.. not now but..."

Mal held up his hand, "Relax Simon, just yankin your chain a bit."

Simon glared at the Captain, "One of these days..."

Mal chuckled, "Ain't today, Doc."

Simon snorted, "Suppose you're right."

"You two plannin on havin youngins at some point?"

"I... I know Kaylee does... sometime in the future. I... I do too. It's just I'm not sure this is the best environment..."

"Wash used that excuse with Zoë..." Mal muttered. "Zoë grew up vessel side. Didn't hurt her any."

"It's a big decision."

"That it is," Mal agreed, "Inara's been talkin similar. Seems like most o' the women on this boat outside o' your sister and Maxine have felt their biological clocks tickin to some extent at some point or the other."

"I don't doubt it," Simon replied.

"Just don't rush it, Doc... but don't take forever neither. Now back to the subject of Kaylee's Daddy. Thomas is a fair man. Smart. Not educated like you but the man is as sharp as a tack. Her momma ain't no pushover either. Treat em' with respect and don't talk down to em' and I'll reckon you'll do fine."

Simon visibly relaxed, "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome. What else did you want to ask me by the way?"

"When we get around to the wedding," Simon began, "I... I'd like you to be my best man."

Mal cracked a slight grin, "I'd be honored, Doc."

XXXXXXXXXX

On his way back from the bridge, Simon entered the galley and stopped dead in his tracks. Jayne and River had spread their guns out on the table for cleaning but instead of cleaning guns, River was in Jayne's lap, her arms around his neck and Jayne's hands on River's bottom. Their lips were locked together

Sputtering, Simon averted his eyes and marched swiftly through the galley. As soon as Simon was out of ear shot, River giggled a broke the kiss. Jayne grinned.

"You're a little minx ain't ya. Windin your brother up like that..."

"Good for him. Keeps his blood circulating."

At that moment, Max and Zoë entered the galley, "Oops," Maxine said as she saw the couple.

"Just ignore em' Baby," Zoë chuckled as she headed for the cooler, looking for a snack.

"You are in a good mood this evening," River stated as she climbed out of Jayne's lap.

"Her fault," Zoë replied, nodding her head in Max's direction.

"You better be inna' good mood from the noises comin outta yer bunk a while ago," Jayne teased.

"You two ain't that quiet yourselves," Maxine pointed out.

"My Jayne is highly skilled," River grinned.

Leaning over the counter, Zoë grinned, "So's Maxine..."

"Ain't so bad yourself, Boa-bei," The redhead snickered.

River shot Jayne a cross look at the images that went through his brain. The big man caught the look.

"I'm only human, baby girl," He muttered.

Zoë held up her hands, "I don't wanna know."

"It had something to do with the two of you and myself and baby oil," River giggled.

Zoë rolled her eyes and Maxine giggled along with River. Jayne actually blushed slightly.

"Threesomes get complicated," Max smirked, "And canola oil works better..."

Jayne sputtered once and then with one swift move, Scooped River into his arms and stated: "We'll be in our bunk," before stomping out of the galley heading for the crew bunks.

"You're evil," Zoë grinned.

"Comes with the red hair," Maxine giggled as she rummaged around in a storage cabinet.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Zoë asked.

"Canola oil," Maxine said before squealing as Zoë chased her out of the galley.

-

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. The real world reared it's head this week.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

The six day transit to Meadow had led to several things aboard Serenity. Zoë and Maxine spent a significant amount of time together. There was even a very loud argument one afternoon that was followed by some other noises best left to the imagination.

River and Jayne along with Mal and Inara carried along as usual. Even River had backed off on her usual teasing of her brother since he didn't need the additional stress.

Simon was winding himself up more than River ever could.

A few hours before landing, Kaylee had gone in search of Simon who had excused himself after breakfast.

After checking the infirmary, Kaylee headed to the passenger dorms where Simon still kept most of his belongings as there was limited room in Kaylee's small bunk for both of their things.

Simon jumped when Kaylee slid the door back and giggled at her boyfriend. Simon stood in front of the bunk, wearing just his boxers while looking intently at the clothing he had laid out on the bed.

"Kaylee!" Simon squeaked, "You could knock..."

Kaylee tried to pout at Simon's expression but couldn't really. She knew he was very stressed about meeting her folks. Instead she ran a longing eye up and down Simon's body.

"Kinda like the view, Ai-ren," Kaylee said with almost a leer.

Simon executed a very River like eye roll, "Kaylee..." the young doctor sighed.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Simon's back and stood on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder, "Really, Bao-bei. Momma's gonna love you. Daddy will growl like a bear at first. Don't let him intimidate you none. Stand your ground and shake his hand. I'll take care o' the rest."

Simon relaxed slightly and turned in Kaylee's grip so he could kiss her, "You amaze me more every day."

Kaylee giggled, "Now, you wanna tell me why you're standin here in your unders?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear. I don't want to... offend your parents."

"By dressin all fancy?"

"Yes."

Kaylee, grinned, "Only way you could do that is by showin up in your unders."

Simon cracked a grin and then chuckled softly, "You're probably right," he replied, suddenly realizing Kaylee was pressed against his nearly naked body. Kaylee noticed Simon's reaction too.

"Ya' know... I got a about an hour afore I have to get Serenity ready fer landin..." Kaylee purred.

"Whatever will we do with the time?" Simon grinned.

Kaylee stepped back and began to slowly unzip her coveralls, "I can conjure a few things."

"So can I," Simon whispered.

"Kaylee!" Mal yelled in the corridor outside, "How come somethin is bangin in the bridge atmo feed!"

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze..." Kaylee muttered just loud enough for Simon to hear.

"And Doc... get yer paws offa' my mechanic long enough for her to fix my boat!" Mal bellowed outside the door.

Kaylee grumbled and slid the door back, "Hold your horses, Cap'n grumpy pants!" she snarled before pushing past Mal and heading for the bridge.

Mal suddenly realized Simon was standing there in just his boxers.

"Uhhh..." Mal trailed off.

"Something you need Captain?" Simon asked, nonplussed.

"I'll let you get back to... whatever," Mal said before turning on his heel and sliding the door shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, Kaylee," River said as the mechanic extracted herself from under a console on the bridge, "The noise was distracting."

"S'okay, River. Nothin big. Just the vent fan got outta balance."

"Didn't want to pull you away from, Ge-ge. But Captain insisted."

"Now how did I figure that," Kaylee grinned as she began putting her tools back into her box.

River giggled.

"How long..."

"Twenty five minutes three seconds."

Kaylee grinned, "Thanks River. I'll be headin back to the engine room then."

Zoë stepped onto the bridge, "We all set, River?"

The physic nodded, "We have landing clearance and I have Kaylee's parent's home loaded into the nav system."

"There's a good spot behind my Daddy's shop... next to the barn," Kaylee added.

"Sounds good to me," Zoë agreed.

"I agree," River replied.

Kaylee finished picking up her tools and excused herself, heading for the engine room. Zoë settled into the co-pilot's chair.

River glanced at the first mate, "You seem troubled, Zoë."

"Hmmm? Oh, not so much really. Just thinking."

"About you and Maxine?"

"Mostly."

"She loves you." River stated.

"Feelin's mutual. It's just..."

"Your argument bothered you."

Zoë didn't speak but simply nodded. Her eyes locked on the rapidly growing planet outside.

"You are both what they used to call, Class A Personalities. Maxine is assertive in what she wants, and you know as well as anyone, you are too. You are a bit more assertive than Max, however. This will lead to the occasional argument," River observed.

"I reckon so," Zoë admitted.

"But the makeup sex will be worth it," River giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

River gently guided Serenity through Meadow's atmosphere. She had a to dodge a few late afternoon thunderstorms but the flight was fairly smooth.

Meadow was like it's name, a green planet. The world had taken well to terriforming and boasted large oceans mixed with abundant land suitable for farming. Meadow was second only to Harvest when it came to food production. That in itself was a tremendous feat of engineering due to the fact that the planet had only been habitable for forty years.

Soon the small city of Kowlonshi came into view. One of the largest settlements on Meadow, it also held the second largest spaceport.

Angling the ship north of town, the small farm belonging to the Frye family came into view.

River eased Serenity to the ground behind the barn. Off to one side, a battered sign hung on a worn building declaring it to be the home of Frye's Repairs.

On the call that Serenity had landed, Kaylee flew through the shutdown procedures. She was nearly giddy with excitement. It had been a long time since she had been home.

In the four and a half years, Kaylee had been on the crew, she had only been home for two visits. And they had only been a quick overnight stops while waiting for cargo. Now Serenity would be staying for a few weeks.

Running down the stairs to the cargo bay, Kaylee jumped the last steps and nearly collided with her beau.

"You'd think Kaylee was excited or something," Jayne commented with a grin. The big man considered the mechanic as sort of a little sister.

"Think you're right there, Jayne," Maxine replied.

Kaylee wrapped her arm through Simon's and dragged the young man close to the air lock doors. She shot Mal a pleading look.

The Captain chuckled, "Relax Kaylee. We were just waitin for you," He said as Inara hung off his own arm. In deference to Kaylee's family, Inara was dressed modestly. A simple blouse and skirt combination that Mal thought made her look as beautiful as any of her more elegant outfits.

River had forced Jayne into a clean, plain t-shirt and a new pair of cargo pants. She herself wore her favorite dark red dress and crocheted long vest. Maxine and Zoë wore matching black pants while Zoë wore a pink high collared shirt and her vest, Max opted for a red t-shirt.

Simon had finally decided on gray trousers topped with a simple white shirt. Dressy enough to be respectful but not so fancy to boast of his core upbringing.

With a grin, Mal hit the button to lower the ramp. As it dropped, four people could be seen. Thomas and Bethany Frye, Kaylee's parents. Jenny, Kaylee's older sister and a face Mal never thought he'd see again.

"Bester?" Mal said as his old mechanic came into view.

Before Mal could ask anything further, Kaylee squealed and ran forward to be hugged by her parents and sister.

Simon suddenly felt very naked standing on the ramp.

"Kay, Kay!" Thomas Frye yelled as his youngest launched herself into his massive arms.

Thomas Frye was a big man. Just an inch shorter than Jayne and nearly as broad. Graying dark hair and a wide smile under his large mustache completed the picture.

Bethany, Kaylee's mother looked like a slightly shorter and older version of her daughter. The same color hair, shot through with a few streaks of gray. She had laugh lines on her face rather than worry ones. She joined the hug followed by Jenny.

Thinner than her younger sister, Jennifer still had the same easy Frye smile. Bester looked a little uncomfortable standing off to the side.

Gone was the surfer look. While he still had his tattoos, Bester wore the garb of a working man. One who had grown up some in the time since he had been on Serenity.

Disentangling herself from her family, Kaylee stepped back with a huge grin on her face, "Momma, Daddy, Jen. I want you to meet Simon."

With a slight hesitation, Simon began to walk down the ramp. Behind him, Jayne began to whistle 'Taps' until River smacked him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frye... I'm glad to make your acquaintance," Simon said as he held out his hand to Kaylee's father.

Thomas looked the young man up and down. A glint in his eye and a frown on his face. It wasn't until Beth elbowed her husband that Tom finally shook the young man's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," He said gruffly shaking Simon's hand once.

Beth Frye smiled at the polite young man, "Welcome, Simon."

"Thank you," Simon replied.

"Simon, this is my sister, Jennifer. You can call her Jen or Jenny."

"Pleased to meet you," The older girl replied.

Kaylee motioned to River, "This here is Simon's sister, River."

Thomas' face softened a bit. He knew from Kaylee's letters how much the young woman walking to meet them had been through. That was also why he hadn't been as harsh as he would normally have been upon meeting Simon. Any young man who had the stones to break into a government lab to break out his Mei-mei was alright in Tom Frye's book.

Mal walked up with Inara on his arm, followed by Jayne, Zoë and Maxine. Mal held out his hand, "Good to see you again, Tom."

"You too, Mal. Looks like you got a couple of new faces since last you were here. From Kaylee's letters, I'd be guessin this is Inara?"

"I am, Mr. Frye."

"Call me Tom.

"How you doing, Tom?" Zoë asked as she shook the big man's hand.

"Well as can be expected, Zoë. Sorry to hear about Wash. He was a good man."

Zoë smiled slightly at the memory of the last time they had visited. Tom had gotten Wash drunk as they talked about flying. Tom had been a pilot himself in his youth.

"That he was, Tom."

"So, who's the pretty redhead?"

"I'm Maxine Sharpe, Mr. Frye," Max replied.

"What do you do on the ship, Maxine?"

"I'm the cook, Sir."

Tom cocked his head slightly and grinned, "I reckon you do a bit more than that."

"I help out on other things here and there," Maxine smiled.

"Reckon you do."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the introductions, everyone had adjourned to the Frye household for refreshments. Mal had pulled Bester aside and been surprised to find out the young man he had fired so he could hire Kaylee had learned his lesson. He had gone to Tom, of all people for training and had landed work as a ship's mechanic again. Shortly after that, he had returned to Meadow and met Kaylee's sister,. Bester quit his job as a ships mechanic, Jen and he had gotten engaged and Bester had begun working for his future father in law.

Before long, Beth cornered the women in the kitchen to help make dinner and left the men on the back porch with orders to not come in the house until dinner was ready. Tom had agreed only after breaking out the hard cider.

After a few sips, Tom focused his gaze on Simon, "What are your intentions towards my daughter, Simon?"

Simon choked on his cider while Jayne and Mal shared a grin. Bester chuckled as he had been on the receiving end of the same question a few months previous.

"I... uh... I... I love Kaylee, Sir..." Simon managed to sputter.

"And..."

"And... If you approve that is... I mean..." Simon was still sputtering. After looking at the expressions on everyone's faces, Simon screwed up his courage and came right out with what was on his mind.

"Mr. Frye. I want to ask for Kaylee's hand in marriage. I love her with everything I have."

Tom Frye grinned, "There... weren't so hard, was it?"

"Shen-me?" Simon whispered.

"I know my daughter, Doc. She's done flitted from boy to boy ever since she was fourteen. I even know how she landed her job on Serenity," Tom stated as he glared at Bester, "That said. She's hooked good and proper on you boy. Any man who can snag my Kaywinnit on a permanent basis is the man I want for her... you have my permission."

Simon sat slack jawed for a moment. Once his brain caught up he was able to sputter out a mumbled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Drink up son. I think you need it," Tom chuckled as he shared a grin at Mal.

Simon threw back the glass of cider.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I was so sad to hear about Wash, Zoë," Beth Frye said as she slid the bread into the oven, "You two were perfect for each other. I kept hopin to hear the good news from Kaylee that you two were gonna have a youngin..."

Zoë looked down at the table top and felt Maxine squeeze her hand in support, "We were tryin, the last few months..." she said after a moment.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Beth apologized, "I'm sorry, Zoë. That wasn't nice o' me. Draggin up bad memories like that."

Zoë smiled, "It's okay, Beth. I got someone now to help out with stuff like that."

Beth smiled, "You found another fella?"

"Not quite a fella," Zoë replied with a slight smile as Maxine leaned her head on Zoë's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh!" Beth replied.

"It isn't a problem, is it, Mrs. Frye?" Maxine asked.

"Heavens no, Dear. This family is very open minded. Long as you make each other happy, don't matter. And please, call me Beth."

"Thank you, Mrs. Frye... Beth."

Across the table, Zoë, Kaylee, Inara, River and Jen shared a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you and River grow up?" Jen asked Simon at the dinner table.

Simon politely wiped his mouth before speaking, "Capital City on Osiris," the young doctor replied.

"Osiris you say," Tom commented, "Isn't Callie's youngest going to some school there?"

"Jessie leaves in two days, Dear," Beth replied.

"Who is Jessie?" Simon asked.

"My cousin's little girl," Kaylee replied, "Course, I guess she ain't so little right now. What's she goin to school for?"

"Some school for gifted kids. Jessie is a real smart one, she is," Beth smiled.

Simon glanced at his sister who had tensed up, "What... what is the name of this school?" the doctor asked after a moment.

"What did Callie call it... the Academy?" Beth shrugged.

River dropped her fork. The noise as the utensil hit the plate made an exclamation point to Beth's statement.

"Son of a bitch," Mal muttered.

Kaylee looked horrified at this revelation. Mal, Inara, Zoë, Jayne and Simon looked furious. River seemed to shrink in fear. Jayne did his best to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"You... you know how I told you in my letters some o' the things the 'liance did ta' River?" Kaylee, said quietly.

"Yes..." Beth replied.

"The facility that... experimented on River was fronted by a school for gifted children called the Academy." Simon said. His voice just above a whisper.

The silence around the table was nearly deafening.

After several seconds of quiet, River's tiny voice broke the silence, "I need to speak with Jessie."

Mal nodded, "I reckon, Me, the Doc, River and Kaylee will be speakin to her and her ma'. And right off."

"I'll run you over, soon as we finish eating," Tom stated.

"Jien tah-duh gway!" Beth exclaimed, "This is my niece we're talkin about. Get yer' asses in gear and head over there right now!"

"Damn straight," Jayne replied as he slid his chair back.

Mal looked around the table, "Okay. Doc, You and Kaylee go with Tom. River, Jayne and me will follow in the Mule. Zoë, you and Maxine give Beth a hand here. Inara, I want you to go with us too. Might need your ambassadorial skills."

There were nods around the table and everyone stood up. Kaylee looked a little pale. Simon kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she's safe."

Kaylee smiled slightly, "I know."

"Lets go, for it gets dark," Mal ordered.

Ten minutes later, Tom's hover followed by the mule left a dust trail as they headed down the road towards Callie's home.

Hopefully, they could deny the Academy another victim.

-

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine. She's mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. The real world reared it's head this week.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

"Momma! Couple o' hovers are pullin up out front!" Jessie called as she glanced out through the front window curtains.

"Hovers you say?" Callie Clark said as she stood next to her blonde haired fourteen year old daughter, "Oh! It's Uncle Thomas. Wonder who he's got with him?"

Stepping out the door onto the small cottage's porch, mother and daughter nearly squealed in joy when they spotted Kaylee climb out of her father's hover.

"Kaylee!" Callie cried as she ran down the stone path leading to the curb.

Kaylee was nearly tackled by her cousin. Jessie, a few steps behind her mother, joined the hug.

"My god, Jessie!" Kaylee exclaimed, "Yer' turnin inta' quite the beautiful young lady."

The teenager just blushed.

"Who's all the folks ya got here?" Callie asked.

"Oh!" Kaylee squeaked, "This here is most o' the crew o' Serenity."

The crew had gathered behind Kaylee and Thomas. Mal and Kaylee's father shared a knowing look.

"Well come on in the house," Callie said, "Jess and I just had supper but I reckon we can scare up some kinda refreshments."

"Don't need to do that, Callie. Momma just fed the lot of us. Don't need anything" Kaylee advised.

"Well I got a jug o' iced tea in the cooler that says different," Callie replied as she motioned the group to follow her inside.

Off to one side, Jessie cocked her head sideways. She sometimes got the feeling that she could tell what people were thinking. It was silly though. However the dark haired girl that only looked a few years older than herself cocked her head slightly as well and smiled.

Settled inside the small house, Kaylee commenced with the introductions. Callie had smiled when Kaylee had introduced her beau. A real core trained doctor. And his little sister seemed to be paying a considerable amount of attention to Jessie. Maybe it was because they were not all that far apart in age.

"So what occasions the visit?" Callie asked.

Tom replied, "I mentioned that Jessie there was going to be goin to that fancy school on Osiris. Seems Simon's sister, River went to the same place," Tom paused for a moment, "Well... reckon I better let the boy fill in the details."

Simon nodded and looked at Kaylee's cousin. He could see the slight family resemblance. He cleared his throat and began, "Do you have any information the Academy may have given you about them?"

Callie nodded and reached into a drawer in the stand next to her chair and removed a large folder. Simon's eyes hardened as he glanced at the words within. The material was identical to what he had seen when his parents had sent River to the Academy.

"Have you... spoken with anyone in person?" Simon asked after a moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Callie asked, "The recruiter seemed really nice. All polite and all."

"He was hiding something," Jessie nearly whispered.

"Jessie?"

"Can't put my finger on it, Momma. Just something seemed... off."

"Need to pardon her," Callie smiled, "Jess gets these ideas in her head... Well. This is the only way we could afford to send her off world for any kind o' schoolin. She's too smart to hang around here. Too much like you, Kaylee."

"Jessie is right in her suspicion," Simon said after a moment, "The Academy is not what they claim it is."

"Care to explain that?" Callie asked.

"Better tell her, Doc," Mal urged.

Simon nodded then turned to his sister, "River... why don't you have Jessie show you her room. You can explain about the school while I explain things to her mother.

River nodded once and smiled at the younger girl who led River up the stairs.

"So... what's all fired up upsettin about this school. Seems like a gift from on high," Callie said.

"More like the other direction," Jayne grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine and Zoë sat side by side on the love seat in the Frye's parlor. Beth had taken a seat in a chair while Bester and Kaylee's sister, Jenny sat holding hands on the sofa.

"Real sorry to hear about Wash, Zoë," Serenity's former mechanic said.

Zoë smiled slightly, "Thanks, Bester."

"Seems like I done missed out on a bunch o' adventures the last few years," The young man commented.

"A few," Zoë replied. She had never really liked Bester but even now she could see the changes in him.

"Bester ain't the man who wandered into Daddy's shop after Cap'n Reynolds hied Kaylee," Jenny said smiling.

"Can say that again," Beth chuckled softly, "Tom nearly hung Bester from the rafters when he found out exactly how Bester got fired and Kaywinit got hired on."

"I weren't real happy with him myself," Jenny Smiled at her Fiancé.

"I seem to be missing something here," Maxine commented.

Zoë chuckled, "That, Ai-ren is a story in of itself..."

XXXXXXXXXX

What is the campus like?" Jessie said with the enthusiasm only a fourteen year old could muster.

River gazed at the younger girl and paused. Remembering how she had been the same, anticipating going to her new school.

"Nothing like the brochure," River said sadly after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

River motioned Jessie to sit on the bed. She joined her a moment later, "Imagine your worst nightmare... that is a good day."

"Shenme?"

"The Academy is a front for a laboratory. One that experiments on people like us."

The girls eyes went wide, "Experiments? And what do you mean... like us?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you seem to know what people are thinking?"

The shocked look on the girls face told the whole story. River gave a sad smile and continued, "I did when I was your age. You are a natural reader. Like me... a telepath."

"Thats... that's impossible."

"No it's not," said River's voice. Jessie gasped. She had 'heard' River's statement, clear as day but the young woman's lips hadn't moved.

"How..."

"I was like you. Occasionally picking up the odd stray thought. Able to tell when someone was hiding something. The doctors at the Academy made that stronger. More focused but at the expense of my... sanity."

"How..."

"Torture, surgery, cut into my brain over and over again. No painkillers. Cut away pieces and parts. Made me broken."

Jessie was shaking. She heard Rivers words and knew that it was true. "My god..."

River laid a reassuring hand on Jessie's shoulder, "Won't happen to you. I promise."

"But... they are coming for me tomorrow afternoon..."

"They may come but they will never have you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Callie was sobbing on Kaylee's shoulder. The news of what the Academy really was had shaken her to the core.

"What can we do?" Callie sniffled after a moment.

"We sure ain't lettin em' take your girl," Mal replied, "We need a plan."

"Already formulated, Captain," River stated as she descended the stairs, arm around an upset Jessie.

"Best you fill the rest of us in, Albatross."

"To make this work... Jessie will need to die."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jessie smiled slightly and River chuckled at the reactions around the room.

"Uh... Mei-mei?" Simon stammered.

"Not for real, silly," River replied.

"What are you talking about?" Callie demanded.

River settled herself into Jayne's lap and calmly began to explain, "When the Academy agent's arrive tomorrow, they will leave with Jessie. If she wants to go or not. By force if necessary. If we, meaning the crew were to ambush them, they will keep coming until they get what they want. This must be prevented. Also Callie, you would be in danger if we did this."

"I can see that part," Mal commented.

River nodded and continued, "My plan is twofold. First we must wreck a hover somewhere in a way that would be obviously fatal. Then, when the Academy agent's arrive, they will find a grieving family instead of a new student."

"And the second part?" Callie asked.

"Jessie will have to leave Meadow for the time being."

"But..."

"Momma..." Jessie began, "I was supposed to leave tomorrow anyway. This way, you know I'll be coming back. I go with those... hundan's. I won't never come back."

"Where will you go?"

"With us for the moment," River replied. Mal shot her a stern look. River returned the glare until Inara spoke up for the first time.

"We have the room."

Mal switched his glare to her for a moment. His expression softened when he saw the eyes he was getting from the women of his crew, "Fine."

"What about paperwork, documenting the death?" Simon asked, "The Academy will want to see it. Also, won't they be suspicious that a fourteen year old was out driving a hover?"

"Not round here," Kaylee replied, "I was drivin at Jessie's age. Pretty common. Paper work is easy cause the local sheriff is kin."

"Kin?" Simon asked.

"My Brother," Callie replied. Once we tell Robert what's up, he'll do it.

"I got an old wreck we can use down at my shop. Same model as Callie's. We'll say I gave it to her to use when Jessie's home on school break."

"Sounds workable," Jayne piped up, "Need some DNA or the like to put in the wreck, prove she was in there. Some blood would work."

"What about a body?" Tom asked.

"Burned beyond recognition. Confirmed identity by DNA traces. Cremated due to the damage to the corpse," River stated.

Mal came to a decision, "Okay. Got a lot of stuff to do and little time. Tom, you, Kaylee and Jayne get to workin on faking the wreck. Doc, take a blood sample from Jessie here."

"A couple of syringes should suffice," Simon replied.

Mal nodded, "Jessie, get together a few things. Just a few changes of clothes. Be suspicious if all your stuff up an disappeared. We'll move you to Serenity tonight. Callie... I need you to take River with you to see your brother. Inara will see to Jessie."

It was almost too much to take in. Callie had been prepared to see her daughter off to a fancy core world school. Now she was placing the well being of her only child in the hands of near strangers. After a moment, she nodded, "Whatever you think best."

Kaylee hugged her cousin, "Don't you fret. We'll take care o' things."

"Looks like we'll have to put that maintenance off a might, Kaylee," Mal said.

"Serenity will understand, Cap'n. Nothin that needs doin right off," Kaylee replied.

Mal nodded, "Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew worked long into the night. Bester lent a hand in getting the old hover working. They got it to hover but it wouldn't move under it's own power. The solution was to tow it behind Serenity's mule at high speed and run it into an outcropping of rock along the road leading to one of Jessie's friends houses. Before crashing the old hover, Simon had spread the blood sample across the front seat of the vehicle.

With full fuel tanks, the hover ignited shortly after impact with the rocks. Step one was completed.

Robert, Callie's brother had listened to the academy story and readily agreed to assist. With River's help, he forged the appropriate death certificates and coroners reports. The local undertaker was a family friend and had provided an urn filled with a few ashes on top and the rest, sand. He also indicated in his own paperwork that he had cremated the mortal remains of one Jessie Alison Clark.

By dawn, everyone was tired, cranky and in need of some food. River and Simon stayed on Serenity with Jessie to avoid any contact with the Academy representatives.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew joined the sudden well wishers that had arrived at the home late morning. The rumor that Jessie had been killed in a hover crash the night before had spread like wildfire through town. The presence of the undertaker, the Sheriff, a Shepherd and a crying Callie and Beth Frye completed the picture.

A little after noon, local. A sleek black ship landed at the town's port.

XXXXXXXXXX

A rented ground car approached the Clark homestead. The driver had difficulty finding a place to park due to the number of ground and hover cars parked on the street. After parking several hundred meters away, two men in dark blue suits emerged. They wore blue gloves and matching blank expressions.

Striding down the sidewalk. The pair were unaware that two rifle barrels followed their every move.

One rifle belonged to Jayne Cobb. The other to Maxine Sharpe.

"Blue hands, fifty meters and closing," Max's voice whispered across Mal's earwig. The Captain was stationed upstairs in Callie's house. Zoë was in the kitchen with Inara and Kaylee. It was possible that the Blue hands knew the crew of Serenity on sight. In that case, by staying hid, they might be able to pull a fast one on the Academy agents.

Walking up the polished stone pathway, the two agents were surprised at the number of people in the household.

"Can I help you two, gents?" Robert Frye asked.

The taller of the pair answered, "Is this the Clark household?"

"It is," Robert replied tersely.

"I'm Mr. Black. We are here to transport Jessie Clark to her new school, on Osiris."

Robert's face fell, "Fraid you fellas came all this way for nothing. Jessie... well. She was killed last night."

"Killed?" the shorter of the pair asked with some surprise.

Robert nodded, "Took the hover my Uncle gave her to visit friends afore she left for the core. Best we can figure, she fell asleep on the drive home. Hit a rock outcropping over on Perkins road. She... she..." Robert began to break down.

The two agents shared a look. Robert collected his wits, "Hover burned. From the shape she was in.... well, I doubt she felt anything..."

"I am so terribly sorry," Mr. Black said quickly, "Do you know who the senior law enforcement authority is, in the area? I'm afraid there is a great deal of paperwork we must do in regards to reissuing Jessie's scholarship."

Robert pulled back his jacket to reveal his badge, "I'm the sheriff and Jessie's Uncle. Can this all wait a bit? Or maybe I can wave you the information. Got a lotta friends and family here... you understand..."

"Of course, Sheriff. I would not presume to pull you away from family at a time like this. You can contact us at the cortex address on this card," Mr. Black said as he handed a small card to the lawman.

"I'll do that. Might be tomorrow before I get it all collected."

"Certainly. We are sorry for your loss. May we see Mrs. Clark? We would like to give her our condolences."

"Might not be the best time," Robert replied, "Callie's done lost her husband and now her little girl in a little more than a year. She's takin it a might hard."

"I understand. Please tell her she is in our thoughts. We will return to Osiris."

"You fellas have a safe trip," Robert called out as the two men turned and walked away, heads bent in conversation, "Hundan's" Robert said under his breath as the agent's walked out of sight.

A moment later, Mal walked up next to the Sheriff's side, "Well done."

"I didn't win a scholarship to the Ariel Drama Institute on my looks alone. Not that I went, mind you," Robert smiled.

Callie walked over to the two men, "My brother can read a cortex directory and bring folks to tears," she said with a slight grin.

"What are you gonna tell these folks?" Mal asked, indicating the friends who had stopped by to give their condolences.

"I figure we'll wait a month or two and then say it was a screw up. Some small woman, probably off a ship in the port stole Jessie's hover and wrecked. Then we'll find out she ran off with her cousin Kaylee to see the 'verse a bit. She is a teenager and prone to bouts of poor judgment."

"Probably work for the short term," Mal replied. At least it will give us breathing room until we figure out something better.

"Day at a time," Robert replied. He then gave Mal a piercing glare, "You best keep my niece and my cousin outta trouble now. Might get a bit peeved if something should befall them."

"Do my best."

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Academy agents examined the charred and twisted wreckage that was had been a hover.

"High speed impact. The fuel cells ruptured in the crash," Mr. Black said to his companion.

The shorter agent got to his feet from where he had been examining the remains, "There are traces of blood remaining. It is a DNA match with the girl."

"Pity. This one had the most potential since the Tam subject."

"We will find new subjects."

"Most certainly. In the meantime we must inform our superiors about this situation."

"I agree. Let us return to our vessel and depart. There is still one other subject we need to retrieve on Boros."

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'll be fine Momma," Jessie said as she hugged her mother.

"We'll take care of her, Callie. Nothin to fret on," Kaylee assured her cousin.

"I know, Kaylee," Callie replied, "But she's all I got left o' Rick."

Kaylee hugged her older cousin, "I know. She'll be fine... really."

"I worry about her schoolin..."

"Don't worry, Callie," Simon interjected, "Between Inara, River and myself, we can make sure Jessie's educational needs are met."

Callie sniffled and nodded. Taking a step back to make room for Tom and Beth Frye.

"You take care o' yourself Kaywinit. And don't let that young man o' yours go too long afore asking the question," Tom said with a smile.

"Don't worry Daddy. Took me a long time to snag him. Ain't lettin him get away now."

"That's my girl," Beth replied.

Tom shook Simon's hand and then Mal's.

Bester and Jenny said their goodbyes and escorted Callie down the ramp. With one last smile and wave, Kaylee closed the ramp.

"We're good to go as soon's I get in the engine room, River," Kaylee called into the intercom.

Simon followed Kaylee up the stairs as they felt Serenity's engines come to life.

-

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N:

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Eighteen

-

For Jessie, the first three days after leaving Meadow had seemed like an adventure. She was traveling in space for the first time and spending time with her second cousin, Kaylee.

The fourth night, the realization of what had nearly happened to her had finally hit home.

River sensed the teenagers distress and quickly made her way down to the passenger dorms where Jessie was staying on board.

River held her as Jessie cried. Soothing the girl both with words and thoughts. Since Jessie was a natural reader, River could push her own thoughts to the girl much easier than she could with someone who was not.

After about an hour, Jessie had finally drifted off to sleep. In Jessie's mind, River had seen some of her insecurities. The fear of not being able to protect herself was one of the largest. It was however one of the easiest to rectify.

Between River, Zoë, Maxine, Inara and Jayne, Jessie had some of the best instructors in fighting available.

The next morning at breakfast, River mentioned some of her ideas.

"Jessie needs to learn how to protect herself," River stated.

Kaylee nodded, "Reckon you're right, River. Someone ever finds out what Jess can do, might get rough."

"I want to be strong," the teenager said, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I was thinkin along the same lines," Mal replied.

"I would be willing to instruct her in several of the more formal martial arts taught to Companions," Inara added.

"Girl can use my weights. She's a bit scrawny anyway," Jayne rumbled.

"Jayne!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"You ever shoot a gun, Jess?" Maxine asked.

"Uncle Robbie showed me some," Jessie replied.

"How long till the Skyplex?" Mal asked.

"Twenty eight hours, ten minutes," River replied automatically.

"Good," Mal replied, "Got a few things to do once we arrive. Now since Jessie is officially listed as deceased, we need to get her some new ID. Since Max there has the only ID not tied directly to Serenity, maybehaps, we can come up with a decent cover usin our cook."

Max mused on that for a moment, "We can say Jess is my niece. Parents were killed or some such."

"A little hair color will make that more believable," Inara commented, "I'm thinking strawberry blonde..."

"I reckon we'll leave the details to you ladies," Mal replied.

"Full makeover," Maxine mused, "Cut her hair a bit, color, new wardrobe..."

Mal rolled his eyes while Simon and Jayne smirked.

"Whatever," Mal said, interrupting the women's planning, "Also got to see to Jessica's schoolin. Doc, can you work on something along those lines?"

"Certainly, Captain."

At the mention of school, Jessica's excited smile turned to a frown.

Simon chuckled, "Not to worry, Jessica. I'm only considering a few hours a day."

"I'll leave the plannin to those best suited to it," Mal said. "The rest o' you, get on with whatever needs doin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jessie had taken to exploring every nook and cranny of her new home. She had spent hours with Kaylee in the engine room. The mechanic was disappointed that Jess didn't seem to have the Frye Clan's penchant for things mechanical. A few hours later, Jess made her way to the infirmary and began speaking with Simon.

The young doctor was pleased to learn that Jessie had a penchant for biology. The teen was clearly, highly intelligent. On a core world, Jessie would be already taking college level courses. Simon had a few biology texts that he loaned her until he could come up with a curriculum.

After lunch, Zoë and Maxine took Jess aside and began teaching her the basics of self defense. How to break holds and throw a decent punch.

As they paused to take a break, Jessie's curiosity took over.

"Kaylee says you two are together..."

Maxine took a long swig from her water bottle. And Zoë smiled, "We are."

"How does that work, exactly?" the teen asked.

Maxine nearly choked on her water. Coughing, she regained her breath, "Well..."

"Most folks are attracted to the opposite sex," Zoë began, "And some the same sex. Like Maxine here."

"What about you, Zoë?" Jess asked.

"Well..."

Maxine jumped in to save her Ai-ren, "Zoë and I are in love. She used to be married to Serenity's first pilot. A man named Wash. He died a while back..."

"And when Max and I met, I tried to deny my attraction... didn't help," Zoë smiled.

Jess nodded in understanding, "I like boys... but... there was a girl that I really liked."

Maxine smiled, "No shame in feeling that way. When you know, you'll know. In the meantime, enjoy being a teenager."

"Thanks," Jessie replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Jessie watching over her shoulder, River carefully docked Serenity with the Skyplex. As soon as the airlock sealed, the pair headed for the cargo bay.

The full crew had gathered and Mal was giving out the job assignments.

"Doc, you and Kaylee get whatever parts we're needin. Then make sure we're all set in the Infirmary. Jayne, ammo and the like. Zoë, Maxine, see to the provisionin. Since we're flush for once, try to get some decent food. 'Nara, I assume you and Albatross are takin Jessie shoppin?"

"We are," Inara replied.

"Good then. I'll see Amnon for the post and see if I can round up some ID for the ni-zi. I want everyone back in four hours. No dallying. Dong-ma?"

With acknowledgments and nods, the crew set off on their missions.

Inara led Jessie into the small but well appointed beauty shop located on the second level for the Skyplex's more upscale shopping areas. Vigilant as always, River stood a few steps behind, looking like the bodyguard she was acting as today. Her black pants, shirt and dual gleaming pistols told the less than reputable to steer well clear.

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk in the shop.

"Yes," Inara smiled, "My niece feels she is in need of a makeover."

The woman smiled, giving Jessie an appreciative once over, "I think we can help with that."

Two decks away, Max and Zoë walked hand in hand down the corridor connecting the food sellers with the docking section of the Skyplex. A few gave them scathing glances and a few few wistful smiles. They didn't care what other people thought.

Maxine had always been confident in her choice and Zoë was becoming more comfortable with it every day.

Turning a corner, the couple nearly collided with two men dressed in matching dark suits and wearing blue gloves.

"Pardon us," The taller of the two said.

"My fault," Zoë said quickly, trying to hide her surprise.

Maxine looked between the men. The shorter of the pair held a dark haired, Asian featured girl firmly by the arm. She clearly looked like she wanted to run. Maxine smiled, "Your daughter?" Max asked.

"Niece," The man replied. "She has a habit of running off."

Unnoticed by the two blue hands, the girl mouthed the words, "Help me."

"Teenagers will do that," Maxine replied.

"Come on, Ai-ren. We'll be late," Zoë urged.

Maxine rolled her eyes at Zoë, hoping that she had a plan. Her every instinct wanted to rip both of the monsters heads off. They were the same two blue hands that had been on Meadow and tasked with retrieving Jessie.

"Well, good day," Max smiled as Zoë pulled her hand toward one of the vendor's stalls.

Continuing on their way, the blue hands moved down the corridor with their prize. As soon as they were out of sight, Zoë keyed her com, "Captain... We have a situation."

XXXXXXXXXX

With some effort, the two Blue Sun agents managed to drag the girl back to the docking bay where their small ship was parked. They had been forced to make an unscheduled stop due to a maintenance issue and they wanted to be underway as soon as possible.

Uncharacteristically, they had underestimated their charge who had spoofed the security system in her cell and had temporarily escaped. Once out of sight of prying eyes, they had stunned the girl.

The taller of the pair carried her into the ship and not only locked her in the small cell on the ship but also shackled the teenager to the small bunk within.

Moments later, he joined his compatriot back in the hangar bay, "How long until repairs are made?"

"The maintenance crew chief reported that it will be at least another four hours."

"Disappointing, but not insurmountable."

"The subject is contained?"

"Yes. The sedative should keep her under for at least six hours."

"Very good. In the meantime, I wish to locate the dark skinned woman we encountered."

"Why?"

"Despite the shorter hair and being with another woman in an obvious relationship, I would nearly swear that she was Zoë Washburn."

"Interesting," the taller blue hand replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Mal found out that there were two blue hands on the station, he wanted to get gone as soon as everyone was aboard. He was told in no uncertain terms that Serenity would undock over River's dead body.

Mal conceded the point. He sure didn't want to leave another girl in the hands of the Academy.

After a short search, the two blue hands returned to their ship. Noting that several techs were working on the engines as requested.

The shorter agent approached a tall woman who was wiping dirt off her hands with a rag, "It is repaired?"

"Almost," the cheery woman replied. She wore a greasy coverall and had a blue bandanna over her hair, "Just a couple of little details to finish up."

"And those are?"

"Your death," said a voice behind them.

Two soft pops were heard as River's silenced pistol ended the life of the taller agent. A massive blow to the back of his head by Jayne rendered the second unconscious.

Maxine pulled her red hair loose from the bandanna, "Nice one Jayne. Sneakin up on him like that."

The mercenary looked at his sock clad feet, "I can be sneaky when the need hits."

"Looks like it hit him pretty good," Max smirked.

River walked up and looked at the knocked out agent, "Waste of air."

"True enough," Maxine replied.

Mal walked up, "We got work to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few hours, the crew set to work. Kaylee repaired what was wrong with the Blue Sun agent's ship. As she closed up the access panels, she left behind a present. Something slightly explosive right next to the fusion initiator.

As soon as the ship went to full power, the initiator would blow and the only thing left of the ship would be sub-atomic particles.

While Kaylee worked her magic, Maxine and Zoë had broken into the cell on the ship and moved the comatose girl to Serenity. Inara and Jessie stood watch over her while Simon went to work on the surviving blue hand.

First, Simon located the poison capsule in the agent's tooth. There would not be a repeat of what happened on Salisbury.

While they waited for the agent to awaken, River set to work on the ship's computers. Recovering a treasure trove of information. Everything from lists of Academy graduates and their safe words to lists of potential test subjects. The ship had a dedicated high speed secure cortex link that led to not only the Academy but Blue Sun as well.

Lists of Members of Parliament who were on the Blue Sun payroll, high placed military officers. Everything. Data began to download into a large pile of data sticks.

It was all encrypted but it was child's play for River to hack the Blue Sun system with the dedicated back door the agent's ship provided.

River ran amok in their supposedly safe computer systems. First to be deleted was any reference to herself, Simon and the crew of Serenity.

Then, she used a back door to the Interpol computer system, unfreezing her brothers accounts. With a grin, River moved the funds into a phantom account that only she could access.

That done, River wrote a rather malicious virus program that when triggered would wipe out seemingly random records in the Academy's computers.

"How we doin, Albatross?" Mal asked as he stepped onto the small vessels bridge.

With a flourish, River hit a few last keys. She smiled and turned in the seat, "In three hours, every file regarding the Academy program will arrive on the Editor-in-Chief's desk of every news media outlet in the 'Verse," River said proudly.

Mal couldn't help but grin. It wasn't quite as 'Verse shaking as Miranda but it sure would rattle the bushes some.

"That's some good work there, River."

The young woman took a mock bow, "I made copies for my later study as well."

"That's good."

"And Ge-ge is rich again."

"Shenme?"

"I unfroze Simon's accounts and moved them to a phantom account only I can access... should I give him an allowance?"

The bratty expression on River's face made the Captain start to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Blue hand awoke with a screaming headache. As he regained his senses, he realized that he was tied to the pilots seat of his own ship. He bit down on a rear tooth hard.

"Ain't there," Mal said quietly.

A sudden rush of panic flooded the man's body. His tongue probed the space where the suicide capsule had been implanted.

"What do you want?" the man growled. As he blinked to clear his vision, the agent realized that the man asking the questions was Malcolm Reynolds.

Mal smirked at the man, "Oh... just some information."

"I won't talk."

"Ain't gotta."

River stepped into the man's field of vision, "I remember you," she hissed.

"Eta kor..."

Mal's punch loosened some teeth.

"Them ain't nice words. Say em' again and I'll let River work on you. And I know you know what she can do."

The man visibly paled but repeated his statement, "I won't talk."

"I want the access codes you use when you can't use the terminal on your ship," Mal asked.

"He's blocking me."

Mal slapped the agent across the face. River smiled.

"Seven, three, nine, echo, alpha, zulu, two, eight." River said out loud as she wrote them down.

"Won't work," the agent whispered.

"Already has. River's already hacked the system usin your terminal. Just needed the code to check on the progress o' things after we dispose o' you."

The agent's eyes widened in fear, "What... what are you going to do?"

"Gonna turn you loose. Well not the whole way. You're gonna stay tied to the chair a spell. Just till your ship's autopilot has flown you outta the bay here and then starts you on your way to Osiris," Mal said with an evil smile.

River headed for the exit followed by her Captain. Mal paused a moment, "There's hitch though," He called over his shoulder, "Soon as your ship goes to full burn... well the explosives wired to the engine will kinda go bang. Been not nice knowin ya," Mal smirked before closing the hatch.

He could hear the blue hand cursing at the top of his lungs through the closed door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the blue hand's ship departed the Skyplex and began to slowly accelerate towards Osiris. Serenity followed about fifteen miles behind.

Two hundred miles from the Skyplex, the small vessel tried to go to full burn.

"Kaylee does good work," Mal commented as he blinked to clear the spots from his eyes. The fusion explosion had been quite bright.

"Told you not to look at it," River chided her Captain from the pilots seat.

"That you did, Albatross," Mal agreed.

"Where to next?" River asked.

Mal pondered a moment. Then something he had read as a boy popped into his brain, "Second star to the right and..."

"... Straight on till morning," River finished for him.

"Bout covers it," Mal chuckled.

"The second star to the right is Lux. Should I set course for Pelorum or Persephone?"

"Surprise me."

"One surprise, coming up," River giggled.

"You know... once the dust settles from all this. There's chance you and your brother can go about as normal folk again. Maybe even go home to Osiris," Mal mused.

River looked at Mal, "Already home. So is Simon."

"Glad to hear it," Mal smiled.

"Although... bringing Jayne home to meet my parents might be amusing."

Mal guffawed at that thought of Simon and River's high society parents reactions to his mercenary, walking through the front door of the Tam estate with River on his arm.

"Reckon you're right there, lil' River."

"Our guest is waking up," River suddenly stated.

"Let's go meet her."

XXXXXXXXXX

With a scream, the girl awoke. The first thing she saw was what looked like a laboratory.

"Easy now," Simon soothed, "Your safe."

"Get away from me you Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo!"

"Guess she told you there, Doc," Zoë smiled as she entered the infirmary.

The girl had scrambled off the exam bed and was cowering in a corner. When she saw Zoë she relaxed slightly, "Who are you?"

Zoë knelt in front of the girl, "My name is Zoë, sweetie. What's yours?"

"Xue... Xue Li," the girl squeaked.

"That's a beautiful name, Xue," Zoë smiled.

"You rescued me?"

"Me and my friends," Zoë replied.

The girl began to relax even more, "Thank you."

Outside the door, Maxine just grinned. To bad Zoë and Wash had never had a child. Zoë would have been a great mother.

Quickly, Xue looked around the infirmary, "K-64-03... Firefly."

Zoë and Simon shared a look, "That's right," Simon agreed.

"I like Fireflies."

"So do we, little one. Can you sit up here on the chair so Simon can check you out? He's really a very nice doctor..."

"Okay," Xue nodded as Zoë helped the girl to her feet. She hopped on the table.

"How old are you, Xue?" Simon asked.

"Fifteen."

"Where are you from?" Zoe asked.

"All over," the girl replied, "I was living with my great aunt on Boros. Momma died a few years ago. The men with the blue hands did something to Aunt Lisa... she was bleeding when they took me away..." Xue bit off a sob.

Zoë looked at Simon. Then back at the girl, "What about your father?"

The girl sniffled, "Momma didn't talk about him much. He was her boyfriend in high school. Then he went away to flight school and Momma never heard from him again."

"Do you know his name?" Simon asked, "Maybe we can find him for you."

"Momma said he had a funny name. Called him Hobie. Said his real name was Hoban Washburn."

Maxine barely succeeded in keeping Zoë from hitting the floor...

-

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N: My muse is working overtime this week

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Nineteen

-

"What the hell happened?" Mal thundered as he saw Maxine and Simon lifting his First Mate up on to the med chair.

"Zoë fainted," Simon said quickly.

"Zoë don't faint," Mal stated unequivocally.

"She did this time, Cap," Maxine said quietly.

River stepped around the Captain and smiled at the girl who was now sitting on the side counter of the infirmary, "Has his eyes... and nose."

Mal; shook his head, "Shenme?"

"Zoë will be fine, Mal," Simon said after a minute, "She should come around in a few moments. She just received a pretty significant shock."

"What kinda shock?"

"Looks like Xue here," Maxine said, indicating the wide eyed girl on the counter, "Might be Wash's daughter."

"Son of a..." Mal whispered.

Mal shook his head to clear it. Then he looked closely at the clearly frightened teenager next to River. His eyes widened when River's words suddenly made sense. The girl while clearly of mixed Chinese and Anglo parentage, did indeed have what looked like Wash's blue eyes and slightly pointy nose.

Seeing the fear in those eyes, Mal smiled his most disarming smile, "Hey there little one."

"H... hello," Xue stammered.

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. And you're on Serenity, my ship."

"Serenity..." the girl trailed off.

"She's a Firefly."

"I like Fireflies," Xue said with a little more confidence in her voice.

"You know about ships?" Mal asked.

The girl nodded, "Momma said my Daddy left to become a pilot. Always wanted to do that."

Mal's heart did a flip flop in his chest. River gazed at him and nodded slightly. The Captain took a deep breath and then smiled again, "River, why don't you take... Xue is it? On up to the Galley for some food. I reckon after what she's been through, she might be a bit hungry."

"I am, Sir," Zue nodded.

"Come on," River smiled, "I'll introduce you to Jessie. She's almost the same age as you."

Gently, River led the girl out of the infirmary. As soon as she was out of sight, Mal whirled on his medic, "Doc?"

"I already took a DNA sample from Xue. I still have Wash's profile in my records. I'll know the results in a few minutes."

"Max?" Mal asked.

"Soon as she heard Wash's name, Zoë headed for the deck... can't say I blame her."

"Reckon you're right on that," Mal replied.

Simon did another check on Zoë's vitals. As the cold stethoscope touched Zoë's chest she came to in a rush. Nearly decking the young doctor.

"Easy Zoë!" Mal ordered

"Sir?" Zoë said after a moment of confusion.

Max leaned in a kissed her, "Scared me for a minute there, Boa-bei."

Zoë suddenly looked embarrassed, "I didn't faint... did I?"

"Fraid so, Baby," Maxine soothed.

Zoë suddenly looked around, "Where's the girl?"

"River took her up to the galley," Simon said quietly.

Zoë relaxed slightly then looked at her Captain, "Can't be true..."

Mal shook his head, "Doc's checkin DNA right now."

A single tear ran down Zoë's face. Maxine wiped it away with her thumb, "He couldn't have known about her... he wouldn't have just abandoned a child..." Zoë whispered.

"You're right about that, Zoë," Mal replied, "Wash would have done what was right, had he known."

"She doesn't have any family," Maxine said.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Said her mother is dead. Was living with a great aunt. From the sounds of things, the blue hands killed her."

"Wash's folks?" Mal asked. Knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Only race his folks hated more than people of my decent were Chinese. Figures though. Wash was just rebellious enough to take up with a Chinese girl just to piss off his folks," Zoë mused, "His folks would just turn Xue over to social services."

"Zoë... are you thinkin what I think you're thinkin?" Mal asked.

"If she's Wash's... I'm the closest to family she's got."

Mal could feel a migraine coming on. But he also knew what would happen if Xue was turned over to social services. The Academy would have her within a week.

Mal sighed, "Not like we don't already have a teenager on board anyway..."

Zoë sat up from the chair and swung her feet down. She only wobbled slightly, "That's true, Sir."

A small beep was heard from Simon's automated blood scanner. With a deep breath, the doctor looked at the results.

"Doc?" Zoë asked.

"Ninety-nine percent match with Wash. He was her father."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine held Zoë in a tight embrace, "You okay?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" Zoë replied tiredly, "I just found out that the man I married had a kid."

"For your information,from the way you spoke to Xue after she first woke up, I thought you would make a great mom," Max said before kissing Zoë tenderly.

Zoë chuckled slightly against Maxine's lips, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Max leaned back and looked at Zoë seriously, "I mean it."

"You do?"

"Damn straight. You've been the ship's mom or big sister for years. I've seen you with River and Kaylee. Their like your little sisters or something."

Zoë chuckled, "Guess you're right."

"Don't you think we should go tell her?"

"We?"

"She gets you, she gets me too. We are kind of a package deal, you know."

Zoë cracked a smile, "Reckon we are."

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue Li sat at the table, lost in thought, her bowl of soup nearly forgotten. River sat further down the table, giving the girl space to collect her thoughts. Xue wasn't quite like Jessie. The feeling River got from Xue was more like what she felt from Kaylee. The girl could feel machinery, River was sure but in a slightly different way from Serenity's Mechanic.

Zoë and Max entered the galley. Xue looked up and smiled slightly, "Hi," she whispered.

Zoë and Max sat across from the girl. River went to leave but Zoë motioned for her to stay.

"Feeling okay?" Zoë asked.

"A little better. I... I just realized that my aunt is probably dead... isn't she?"

River nodded once, confirming Zoë's suspicions. A Cortex search had led to the news of one Lisa Li, being found in her home, dead.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," Zoë replied.

"Why did you faint when I said my fathers name?"

Zoë took a deep breath and felt Maxine squeeze her hand, "I knew Hoban Washburn."

The girls eyes brightened, "You did?"

Zoë nodded, "He... he was my... husband."

"Was?" Xue squeaked.

"Wash... was killed almost two years ago."

Xue's face fell, "Maybe it wasn't the same Hoban Washburn..."

Zoë shook her head sadly, "Doc checked your DNA. My... husband was your father."

The teenager froze.

"I guess that makes me your... step mother... or something like that."

Xue still stared at the tabletop.

"Do I have any grandparents?" Xue said after a moment.

"You do... but, I don't think they would want you."

"Why?"

"Because... Wash's folks are... to put it bluntly. Bigots."

"I get it..." Xue said with dread in her voice, "Momma said where she grew up, being Chinese was looked down on. That's why she left when she found out she was pregnant with me."

"Probably for the best," Zoë commented.

"He wasn't like that.... was he?"

Zoë smiled, "On no. Wash was nothing like that. Why do you think he was sweet on your Momma... or married me?"

Xue, snorted, "Guess you're right."

"He was a good man. And I know. If he had known about you. He would have moved heaven and earth to make sure you were taken care of."

"Really?"

"Really," Zoë smiled.

Xue smiled slightly, "I wish I could have met him."

"So do I, Sweetie... so do I."

"What happens now?" Xue asked.

"That's up to you," Zoë said, "I talked with the Captain. You'll be safe here. River over there did some things that may make you safer in the future but for the moment. The best place for you is here on Serenity."

"That's right," Mal said as he stepped down into the galley, Inara on his arm, "We're all family on this boat. Not all by blood but family none the less. You'll always be welcome here."

Mal was rewarded with a smile. Inara stepped forward, "Hello, Xue. I'm Inara."

"Hello."

"Getting on supper time, Maxine," Mal mentioned.

Max looked at her watch, "Right you are Captain."

Standing up, Max gave Zoë a quick kiss. It did not go unnoticed by Xue.

"Now I'm confused."

"Not the only one, Xue," Mal grinned.

Maxine swatted the back of the Captain's head as she walked by him.

"Hey!"

Despite her anxiety, Xue giggled. Mal grinned.

"You're sly... but you married my dad..." Xue trailed off.

"Labels are just that," River spoke up, "Zoë loved your father. She also loves Maxine. Love is love."

"Well said, River," Inara smiled.

"Anything in particular you don't like for food, Xue?" Maxine asked.

"Brussels sprouts."

A wave of laughter flowed through those gathered, "Only my brother likes those," River commented.

"Brother?" Xue asked.

"Simon, the doctor," Inara replied.

"What do you do... on the ship?" Xue asked Zoë.

"I'm First Mate. River's the Pilot, Inara runs the business end o' things."

"I also used to be a Registered Companion," Inara added.

"Did you meet, Jess yet?" Mal asked.

"The other girl?"

"Yep."

"For a minute."

"She's our Mechanic, Kaylee's cousin. She was supposed to go off to the Academy too," Mal stated.

"And you got to her first?"

"We did," Zoë replied.

"How did you know about it? Everything I could figure out about it said it was top secret."

"Because I was a student there once..." River said in a monotone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over dinner, Xue was introduced to the rest of the crew. Figured out who was paired with who and what everyone did on the ship.

Kaylee set her up a room in the dorms across the hall from Jessie. Not having any clothes presented a problem until Jessie simply handed over nearly half her newly purchased wardrobe. While Xue was slightly older, the girls wore nearly the same size.

As she settled into bed, Xue looked around her new home. The room was clean but a bit spartan. In her borrowed sleep pants and t-shirt, Xue snuggled under the covers.

She was startled by a knock at her door.

"Cheeng jeen," she said.

"Hey," Zoë said from the now open door, "Doing okay?"

Xue shrugged, "I guess."

"Brought you some things... to.. you know, dress things up in here a bit. Next landfall, I'll take you to get some clothes."

"Thanks," Xue replied. For a moment the First Mate and teenager stared at each other.

Zoë chuckled, "This is awkward, ain't it?"

Xue cracked a grin, "Yeah."

Zoë took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Xue. Reaching into the box she had brought with her, Zoë removed a large stuffed Tyrannosaur, "This is Bill."

"Bill?" Xue asked incredulously.

Zoë nodded, "You father loved dinosaurs. There's bunch of em' still up on the bridge. We... we loved each other very much. I wanted to have a baby. Took me months to convince him to try. Kept saying it was too dangerous to try and raise a little one on a ship. I didn't see a problem with it since I grew up on a ship."

"Anyway. When I finally convinced him to try, he found this stuffed dino in a toy store on Pelorum and just had to buy it. Told me it was for his first born... child. We didn't have a baby... but... you are his first born... so..." Zoë began to break down and cry.

Instinctively, Xue pulled Zoë into a hug, tears running down her own face. After a minute, Zoë collected herself enough to continue.

"When I look at you, I see so much of him. His eyes... his nose. If your hair was lighter..."

"It is," Xue sniffled, "Aunt Lisa made me dye it black. So I would look less Anglo. It's naturally kinda reddish brown."

Zoë leaned back and looked at Xue, "You don't have to dye it anymore if you don't want to."

Xue nodded, "Never did. Aunt Lisa insisted."

"Then it's settled then."

"What did he look like... my father."

Zoë smiled, "I brought some captures."

A few hours later, Maxine went to find Zoë. Sliding Xue's room's door back, Max smiled. Zoë was on the bed, leaning back against the headboard asleep with Xue, also sleeping against her shoulder. A deactivated capture lay in Zoë's hand.

Silently, Max closed the door and headed back to her and Zoë's bunk. She had known, Zoë would be a good mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half the 'Verse away, the Editor of the New London Daily Mail turned on his cortex terminal.

While sipping his morning tea, the newsman went through the small pile of documents on his desk. Finished with that task, he began to look at his electronic messages.

One caught his eye. The header of the message said, "Torture of children. Alliance and Blue Sun responsible."

"Another conspiracy theorist," he muttered to himself. He nearly deleted the message until he realized there was nearly eighty terrabytes worth of data attached.

Curiosity peaked, he opened the message.

The image of a young woman with dark hair appeared on the screen, "My name is River Tam. I am the victim of a facility called the Academy..."

As the minutes dragged by, The Editor became more and more convinced that this was not a hoax. He recognized the name River Tam from several wanted notices that had mysteriously disappeared months previous.

Locating a file called 'R. Tam Sessions', The Editor began to watch with rapt fascination and horror as he saw a sweet young girl descend into madness.

He shivered when a bloody hand appeared on the screen and the young woman, whispered, "I can see you..."

Using the paper's secure files, the Editor was able to quickly find corroborating evidence. Children of wealthy families seemingly disappearing from the 'Verse. Mysterious tales of men with blue hands kidnapping and killing their way across the system.

This was the story of the century. It had the potential to be bigger than Miranda. That had nearly caused the Alliance to fall. It was still teetering on the edge. Twenty months was still too soon in the public's eye for another scandal. If this got out, it could lead to open revolution.

That hadn't worked the first time. Except that perhaps this time around, the core might be more willing to see what was really happening.

With a sigh, the Editor ran his hand through his gray hair. Thinking back upon his earlier life. He had been an independent sympathizer in his previous life. Until he took the job as a reporter in the core. Then he had to hide in plain sight. Spout the party line and then secretly feed information back to the Independents.

When the war ended, he hadn't been able to return to his old life. Since the world he grew up on was now a black rock. Blasted bare with nuclear weapons just to make a point.

His insides still burned about that. He thought of the friends and family lost in that man made cataclysm. His brother who had been murdered long before the war began. His sister-in- law, left to raise a son without a father... no more.

Pulling out a glass, and despite the early hour. The Editor poured a stiff shot from the whiskey bottle on his desk.

"For Shadow. Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war..."

Downing the whiskey in one shot, Josiah Reynolds set to work.

-

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

A/N:

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty

-

Office of the CEO, Blue Sun Corporation. Capital City, Osiris:

"Sir?"

"What is it Chou?" The CEO asked in a bored tone of voice.

"I... I think you need to see this," The younger man said as he laid a flimsy on his boss' desk

The scrolling headline Immediately caught the CEO's attention.

**Blue Sun Labs Killing Children. Sanctioned by Parliament**, read the headline.

"What the hell?" the CEO thundered.

"River Tam is mentioned several times in the article. Also the retrieval team sent to Meadow and Boros has gone missing."

"What do you mean... missing?"

"The team reported a mechanical anomaly with their vessel. They stopped at the Wayborn Skyplex for repairs. Records show that the ship departed but then disappeared."

"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I just got the information this morning."

Before the CEO could yell a reply at his underling, the door to the office burst open.

Standing in the opening stood a single dark skinned man dressed simply in a tunic and dark pants. In the outer office, the two security guards could be seen laying in pools of blood.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the intruder said in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" The CEO yelled.

"I have no name," the dark skinned man replied evenly, "But since my fall from grace, I have been trying to atone for my many sins."

"And what sins were those?" The CEO asked nervously.

"They are many. Foremost, however I followed blindly. My pride was my greatest downfall. I intend to set things to rights."

While the dark skinned man stood calmly, the CEO slowly moved his hand across his desk towards his top drawer where he kept a small pistol. Before he could reach it, the man withdrew a sword from a sheath slung across his back.

"Do you know what your sin is?" The dark skinned man asked. The words froze the CEO's hand.

"My what?"

"Your sin is greed..."

In a blur, the man began to move. Before he could even cry out, the CEO's head separated from his shoulders. On the back swing, the man formerly known as the Operative, sunk his sword deep into the chest of the CEO's assistant.

His work done for the moment. The former Operative calmly wiped his sword on the assistant's expensive shirt and calmly headed for the elevators.

He had more targets to attend to before he slept that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Xue?" Zoë called as she entered the passenger dorms.

"In Jess' room!" The teenager called back.

Zoë grinned as she poked her head through the doorway, "And what are you two troublemakers up to now?"

"Nothing..." Jessie trailed off.

"Likely story," Zoë replied with a grin, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Okay, Zoë," Xue replied.

In the two weeks since she had been rescued and brought aboard Serenity, Xue had opened up. She and Jess had become fast friends.

Zoë was glad that both girls had bonded. Next closest in age was River. The psychic spent quite a bit of time with the girls. Mostly determining just what their individual gifts were. And their level of natural power.

Jessie seemed to be a genuine natural reader. She and River could have silent conversations using their minds only. Jessie wasn't adept at understanding normal peoples thoughts but River was sure that with time and some coaching, Jessie would be nearly as powerful as she was.

Xue on the other hand seemed to just seem to feel machinery. Much like Kaylee could 'hear' Serenity. Xue seemed to as well. She spent quite a bit of time with Kaylee, learning the ships various systems.

It was when Xue first set foot on the bridge that her gift seemed to shine. River let the teenager run some simulated flight profiles on the co-pilots console and had been amazed.

River realized why Wash had been such an exemplary pilot. It was simply hard wired into his genes if his daughter was any indication.

Xue had worked through all five problems in less than twenty minutes. Then calculated four different courses in the computer nearly as fast as River could.

River had joked with Zoë that Xue, in a few months might put her out of a job.

"You seem distracted tonight," Maxine said as she rubbed Zoë's shoulders. The two women had retreated to their bunk shortly after dinner.

"Still adjustin to bein a step mom," Zoë replied, rolling her neck trying to work the kinks out.

"Xue's a good kid. Sounds like her mother raised her right," Max replied.

"She did," Zoë agreed, almost lost in thought.

"Will you relax?" Maxine chided her lover, "You're worse than the Captain before a meet."

Zoë snickered, "That bad huh? And how would you know how tense Mal's shoulders get before a meet?"

"Me an 'Nara discus the proper care and feeding of our respective Ai-ren's while you're gone."

"Long as it's just discussin, " Zoë replied over her shoulder.

"Only got eyes for you, Boa-bei," Max smiled, "But 'Nara has been givin me some tips..."

"Tips, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Max purred.

"Best you show me then, girl..."

"Your wish is my command," Maxine grinned as she pulled her shirt off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Josiah Reynolds was nervous. Ever since he had published his story, Josiah felt like he was being followed everywhere.

His bosses at the Daily Mail had been furious with him. Blue Sun was a large shareholder in the company.

Josiah had been fired as Editor of the City Desk. Not like he hadn't expected something like that to happen.

When the news broke about the assassination of the Blue Sun CEO, Josiah knew he had to get out of town... quickly.

His time during the war as a roving reporter had prepared him well. He had a locker at the spaceport filled with clothing, passable fake ID's and of course money. Knowing that once they discovered him gone, the Alliance would crash his accounts. He withdrew as much cash as he could carry. Most of it he then moved to one of his fake identities. The one he was now going to use to board a transport heading for Persephone.

He needed to disappear for a while.

After purchasing his ticket, Josiah waited for the call to board. It was a three day trip to Persephone and he was traveling under the radar. Josiah hadn't shaved in a few days and he wore an old pair of glasses. The polarized lenses should keep scanners from reading his retinas.

Hiding in anonymity was his best bet if he wanted to stay alive.

The boarding call came and Josiah joined the shuffling masses as they made their way onto the small liner.

Carrying only two hundred passengers, the Persephone Express was a converted troop transport. One hundred, small, two person rooms had been installed in a space that had at one time held three times that many racks for Alliance troops. It was spartan but clean.

Food service was cafeteria style and the kitchen was always open. Since he was traveling alone, Josiah had been assigned a roommate by the purser. Another man traveling alone.

Josiah was just settling in when his roommate knocked. He looked up. The man standing in the door was well but simply dressed. A blue tunic over black cargo pants. Polished black boots and and what looked like a map case slung across his back.

"Good afternoon," The dark skinned man said.

"Howdy," Josiah replied, slipping into the Shadow accent of his youth, "Reckon you're my roommate for this trip."

"I am," the man smiled.

"Come on in," Josiah said in a friendly tone while looking the man over for any threats.

The once over did not go unnoticed. The new arrival closed the door behind him, "It is good to meet you at last, Mr. Reynolds."

Josiah did his best to hide his shock, "Name's Clayton, Josiah Clayton."

"No, you are not," the man said, his voice still polite and cultured, "You are Josiah Reynolds. Former City Editor of the New London Daily Mail. Also a former resident of Shadow. As well as uncle to one Malcolm Reynolds."

Josiah's hand flinched for the gun he wasn't wearing at the moment. It was secured in his luggage.

"Fraid you got me messed up with..."

"Please, Mr. Reynolds. I know exactly who you are. I also mean you no harm. We are both on a quest. You for truth and myself for redemption."

"Who are you?" Josiah asked.

"I have no name. I was an Operative of Parliament. I see by your face you know what that means. Had I wished you harm, we would not be having this conversation since you would be dead. We are not at cross purposes here. You wish to see the truth about the Academy. Your article was just the tip of the iceberg, in point of fact. The corruption goes much deeper than just the CEO of Blue Sun and few key members of Parliament. Much deeper."

"What do you want?"

"The same as you... freedom for all citizens of the 'Verse."

"Tall order," Josiah scoffed.

"Indeed. But tell me this. Isn't it worth the effort?"

"Reckon so..."

The dark skinned man smiled slightly, "The perhaps we can work something out then."

"Maybehaps."

"Good. May I sit?"

"Still a free 'Verse... sorta."

The operative chuckled and sat on the other narrow bunk across from the reporter, "Let me tell you a tale. One involving Simon and River Tam, the Academy and... your nephew, Malcolm."

"Afore you start... You said you ain't got a name... what do I call you?"

"You may call me... Damien."

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue paused before knocking on the hatch to her stepmother's bunk. That was a strange thought. Xue never considered she would ever have another mother. Of course she never expected to be virtually kidnapped by men who don't exist who wanted to cut into her brain either. The stories that River had told her had chilled the fifteen year old to the bone.

She felt like she was on a some wild amusement park ride and wanted off. Still Xue was on a spaceship. The same spaceship her father had flown. The father she had never met because he didn't know about her. A father who, if he had. Xue knew he would have loved her.

Now the only connection she had was the woman who had been her father's wife. A stranger. She felt very alone. Or was she?

The crew was wonderful. Jessie was friendly and open. They talked clothes, boys and the other things teenage girls talked about. Kaylee was like a big sister. Always happy and showing her how serenity worked.

River was like the slightly creepy cousin that you loved anyway. The Captain was nice even though he denied it. Maxine was like another big sister even though she slept with her step mom. That thought slightly squicked her out.

Jayne was turning out to be like a big grumpy uncle. Constantly complaining about everything except when River was in the room. Then he was a big teddy bear. Inara was the beautiful aunt you went to for advice on boys and clothes.

Xue suddenly realized she had a family here. For the first time in her life, Xue felt like she was... home.

As she raised her knuckles to knock, a scream could be heard from Zoë's bunk. Xue kicked the hatch open and clambered down as fast as she could...

And immediately regretted it as her step mom and her... partner scrambled to cover up with a sheet.

"Oh my god... I'm... I'm so sorry... I..." Xue stammered out.

Maxine's pale skin turned about as red as her hair. Zoë at first looked surprised, then angry and then she started to giggle. Followed momentarily by Maxine.

"I thought you locked the door..." Max said between giggles.

"I thought you did," Zoë replied in kind.

Xue looked like she didn't know if she should run, hide or cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Zoë said to her step daughter.

"I'll just... go..."

"It's okay, Xue," Max smiled as she wiggled under the sheet, trying to disentangle something from around her hips.

"Just turn around for a second, Ni-zi," Zoë smiled.

Xue turned around, feeling the blush run up her face.

Quickly, Zoë grabbed her robe and Maxine disentangled herself from the sheets and the harness around her hips, slipping the latter back into the case, Inara had given them. She quickly donned her own robe a moment later.

"You can turn around now," Zoë said.

Slowly the teenager turned around, looking quite embarrassed, "I'm sorry..."

Zoë smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. We were almost done anyway..."

"I wasn't," Maxine grumped, causing Xue to giggle. Zoë threw a pillow at her lover.

"I heard a scream and I thought..."

"That one of us was in trouble," Maxine finished for the girl.

She simply nodded.

Zoë tentatively pulled Xue into a one armed hug, "Don't worry about it. Ain't the first time someone walked in on us."

"Last time it was the Captain," Maxine grinned.

Xue giggled.

"So I'm guessin you wanted somethin?" Zoë asked.

Xue nodded, "I was wondering... well. I... need some clothes. I can't keep borrowing Jessie's..."

Zoë grinned, "Soon as we get to Persephone in two days, Max and I are takin you shoppin. Get your own stuff. Things to fix up your room too."

The girl relaxed slightly, "Thanks."

"Gonna get you new ID too."

"A new ID?"

"Yep. That way you can move about easier. Got a new one comin for Jessie too. Academy wants you two bad. Need to keep you safe. Jessie is gonna be Maxine's Mei-mei on paper and you... are going to be my stepdaughter."

"Aren't I already?" Xue asked, confused.

"You are. But we're changin your last name to Washburn. Makes it a might easier to explain that way."

"I understand."

"Xue, why don't you give me a hand with dinner," Maxine smiled.

"I don't know how to cook," Xue said.

"Don't make you any different than Simon," Max grinned. Your lessons start today."

"Okay," Xue replied, visibly brightening.

"Now scoot along to the galley and I'll be there in a jiff. Cap'n don't like it when I cook naked," Maxine giggled.

With a matching giggle, Xue turned and climbed out of the room.

Zoë leaned over and kissed Maxine, "Looks like you're not that bad of a mother either."

"Nahhh," Max grinned, "Leave it all up to you. I'll just help out."

"You better get dressed. Xue is waitin."

"Why? Don't want me to give Mal a heart attack when he walks in for dinner and finds me starkers?"

"No, I just don't want to have to face River after I have to kill Jayne for ogling you."

"Well in that case..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Josiah was stunned. What the former Operative had told him was deeply frightening.

"So they planned to use these... kids to kill anyone who might be a threat to this plan."

"Correct."

"And a wrench got thrown in the works when Doc Tam busted his sister outta that place."

"Yes."

"So... the CEO of Blue Sun along with a few members of Parliament, a couple of admirals and generals were planning on setting themselves up in some kind of empire. Eliminate Parliament, impose martial law. And any world that doesn't like it gets Pax'ed?"

"In summary... yes."

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!"

"My sentiments... although not in just those words."

"What's the next step, Damien?" Josiah asked.

"When we reach Persephone. We will make contact with your nephew. His ship frequents the planet and it is the safest place in which to contact him."

"And Malcolm was the one to get the Miranda wave out?"

"He was. Despite my best efforts to thwart him. That is one of the many things I have to atone for..."

"He gonna be happy to see you again?"

"I seriously doubt it. Mal said if we ever crossed paths again... he would kill me."

"Well, I'll see what I can do to prevent that."

"It would be most appreciated."

-

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

A/N: Sorry for the delay... Dang real world keeps getting in the way of the 'Verse.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty One

-

The Captain stepped onto the bridge to the sounds of giggles. Giggles that stopped as soon as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Captain?" River said as she swiveled in her chair to face him.

"Gettin to be entirely too many womenfolk on this boat," Mal muttered. River just grinned and another round of giggles escaped from Xue and Jessica from the other side of the bridge.

"I'm giving lessons," River said after a moment.

Mal crossed his arms, "What kind?"

"I am teaching Jess how to operate the sensors and instructing Xue in the finer points of operating a Firefly."

"Operatin... you mean, flyin lessons..."

"That's what I said," River smirked.

Mal sputtered a couple of times. Then he looked at the puppy dog eyes being sent his way from Xue...

"Fine!" Mal exclaimed, "But they crash the ship, it's your fault, Albatross."

"Yes, Sir," River saluted causing Mal to sputter again. Another round of giggles sounded from the girls.

"Problems, Sir?" Zoë asked as she entered the bridge.

"No... no problems. Just layin down a couple a ground rules, is all."

"No crashing the ship," Jessica chirped.

"And if we do, it's River's fault," Xue finished.

Mal threw up his hands and stomped off the bridge. Zoë contained her own mirth until Mal was out of ear shot. As soon as he had gone, A wide smile split the First Mate's face, "Flyin lessons, huh?"

"Xue is already better than Inara... or Mal..." River grinned.

Zoë nodded, "And 'Nara's a bit better than me flyin Serenity," Zoë replied, "You training a replacement, River?"

"Extra hand," The young woman replied, "Xue has the gift.... Just like her father."

Zoë's face fell for just a moment as that statement hit home. Once again, she felt the remorse of not having a child with Wash.

Jessica couldn't read the exact thoughts but felt Zoë's emotional flip. River did though.

"Look at it this way. You get to be a parent without all the bad stuff... like changing diapers," River grinned.

Despite herself, Zoë snorted in amusement, "Reckon you're right."

"Eww," Xue remarked from her perch in the co-pilots seat.

"How long till Persephone, Mei-mei?" Zoë asked, changing the subject.

"Three hours, seventeen minutes..."

"... Forty eight seconds," Jessica finished.

Zoë shot a look at the budding reader.

"No reading it from my head," River grinned.

Xue rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it... It's very disconcerting, sitting here while they have a conversation without words."

"Count yourself lucky, Sweetie," Zoë replied.

"Are we going shopping when we get to Persephone?" Xue asked.

Zoë nodded, "Thanks to this last job and River's hacking, we can spring for some new clothes for you and some more for Jess."

"Hacking?" Xue asked.

"When we rescued you from the agents. River was able to use the computer on their ship to break into the Academy's database," Zoë replied.

River smiled and nodded, "I unfroze my brother's accounts and then cleaned them out. Surgeons do get paid a great deal of money."

"Simon is sharing that money with the whole ship," Zoë said, "It will keep us flyin without having to work much. Keeps you girls safer till this whole thing blows over."

"Okay," Xue smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

River let Xue take over the actual flying as soon as Serenity finished the high speed part of her reentry. River then would take back over when the ship approached Eavesdown docks.

With her customary smoothness, River settled the old Firefly into her assigned berth. As soon as the ship was secured, the crew gathered in the bay.

"I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to," Mal began, "Jayne. You and River make sure we're all set for fuel and water. Then go an get whatever we need in the way o' ammo and such."

The big man nodded and River snapped a sloppy salute. Mal was going to have to speak to her about that.

"Doc?" Mal continued, "You and Kaylee head off to stock up on parts and med supplies. Kaylee, I know you been wantin to spend some more coin on the ship. Within reason, get what you need."

"Xie-xie, Cap'n" the mechanic beamed.

"Zoë, take Max and the girls with you to get us stocked up on food and the like. Max, stock up that cryo unit. Least a months worth o' fresh food. Then once it's ordered, you can take Xue and Jess shoppin for what they need."

"Understood, Sir," Zoë acknowledged.

"I need to pick up a few educational things for the girls," Simon added.

Mal nodded, "Get what you think you need," The Captain replied.

Mal pulled out a wad of bills and then began doling out funds for the shopping.

"This is all there is... stretch it as best you can," Mal ordered.

"What are you an Inara doing?" Zoë asked.

"Sir Warrick put us on to a few new contacts. Straight haulage jobs to the rim. With Badger outta the way. Some of the others have been more willin to contract out on their own. We'll wait till at least one o' you is back before goin ourselves."

"Sounds good, Sir."

"Any questions?" If not, lets get goin."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they might be here?" Josiah asked his traveling companion as they collected their luggage.

"It is a strong possibility," Damien replied, "I still have some contacts and from what I have been able to gather, Serenity will be arriving sometime within the next day or so."

"Hope you're right," Josiah replied, "Feel like I'm walkin with a big target on my back."

"Indeed. I received word that several journalists that also published reports about the information you received have gone missing. Either by going into hiding or by nefarious means is unknown at this time."

Josiah grunted as he walked beside the former Operative. Both noted the open hostility towards the many Fed's patrolling the crowds. The tensions, at least here on Persephone were high.

"Everyone's wound up tight," Josiah commented.

"There have been riots on Valentine and Gonghe. Protests on Ariel and Osiris."

"It's a start," the older man replied, "Bout time the core found out how the real 'Verse works."

"I agree. For too long have the citizenry been complacent and allowed the government to ride roughshod over them. I am ashamed to admit, I did quite a bit of that... riding."

"You're helpin in what ways you can now," Josiah smiled slightly.

"I hope it will be enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

River and Jayne were the first to return to the ship. As soon as they returned, Mal and Inara set off in search of the new contact recommended by Lord Harrow.

As soon as the Inara and the Captain left., River, uncharacteristically pulled out Kaylee's lawn chair and plopped herself down at the top of the ramp.

"Baby girl... what are you doin?" Jayne asked as he stood behind her.

"People watching."

"Why?"

"It's fun. I did it all the time as a girl. Now that I wiped myself from the wanted list. I can watch people all I want without worrying about Feds."

Jayne grumbled slightly.

"Besides, I have my bear to protect me."

"I ain't no gorram bear," he growled.

"The Mercenary doth protest too much," River smiled. The smile that made Jayne weak in the knees. Even after nearly a year, he still couldn't believe River had chosen him.

River must have picked up that thought because she looked longingly at him, "Always my Jayne. Even when you didn't realize it."

Jayne tried to be the gruff bad ass but River could turn him to putty with a look. It was unsettling sometimes.

"Teaching Jessica has also helped my own control," River said out of the blue, "I can block out the noise better. Two weeks ago I couldn't have done this."

"That's good then," Jayne replied as he pulled up a crate next to his Ai-ren.

River suddenly stiffened, "Get my blade."

"Huh?"

"Sword... hurry, devil approaches..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is that it?" Josiah asked as they walked towards a certain old battered Firefly.

"It is," The former Operative replied.

As the two men got closer, they saw that the cargo bay door was open. Pausing at the foot, Josiah called out, "Hello?"

His voice echoed back at him.

Taking a deep breath, Damien stepped onto the ramp and began walking into the ship. With a shrug, Josiah began to follow.

Just as he stepped onto the deck, Damien stopped suddenly as a sword swung and stopped millimeters from his throat. Wide eyed, Josiah stopped as well.

"Hello, River," Damien said. Not moving an iota.

"Give me one reason..." said a tiny voice.

"I am trying to atone... I want to help..."

The blade moved slightly, drawing blood. Slowly River stepped into Damien's view. Her sword, still against his throat. The young woman tilted her head, "You are sincere in your quest for redemption... Still doesn't mean that I shouldn't kill you... or that the Captain won't."

Josiah, took half a step forward and began to open his mouth to speak but froze when he heard the action of a weapon cycle. Behind some crates stepped out a large man holding a Callahan auto-lock pointed at his chest.

"Don't shoot him, Jayne. Captain would be very upset if you shot his uncle," River said, still staring at the Operative. Jayne's aim didn't waver but his face showed confusion.

The distinctive whine and click of two more weapons came from behind the two men.

"River, Jayne... what's goin on?" Zoë asked.

"We have guests. One will be welcome... the other not so much."

"Guests..." Zoë said as she walked past the men and turned to look at their faces. Suddenly the First Mate's own face exploded into fury, "You!"

River moved out of the way as Zoë pounced, knocking the former Operative to the deck, her hands around his throat, "Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo! You rutting killed him!" Zoë roared. Damien did not resist as the amazon began to choke the life from him.

He knew that he would most likely not live through this encounter.

River picked up that thought.

"Jayne!" River cried, "Get Zoë off him before she kills him! Maxine, watch the other one!" River ordered.

Max shifted her aim to the tall man with the gray hair while Jayne grabbed Zoë's arm.

"Let me go, Jayne!" Zoë growled.

In a burst of insight, Jayne shook his head, "No one wants to kill him more'n you or me I reckon, but might be best we find out what he has to say afore you kill him."

Zoë loosened her grip slightly, Allowing Damien to take a ragged breath. The First Mate glared at the Mercenary.

Jayne grinned, "We can always kill him after..."

Maxine looked behind her at the two frightened teenagers still holding their purchases, "Girls... go to your rooms and put away your stuff. Don't come out until one of us fetches you."

With simultaneous nods, Xue and Jessica bolted up the ramp and headed for the passenger dorms. Pistol still out, Maxine motioned to the tall gray haired man, "Have a seat..."

Josiah nodded and sat on a crate.

Through sheer willpower, Zoë disentangled her hands from around the Operative's neck. As soon as Zoë leaned back, Damien rubbed his throat, "Thank you," he gasped.

"Don't be thankin me as of yet," Zoë snapped, "Still might kill you."

"And you have every right to do so. I injured all of you grievously," the dark skinned man coughed.

"Reckon that's the Captain's call... for the moment," Zoë replied, "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Josiah.

"Josiah, Reynolds," the man replied. Still looking at the gun being pointed at him by the attractive redhead.

Damien slid smoothly to his feet, Jayne kept Vera pointed at him, "I wish no ill to anyone on Serenity, Mr. Cobb."

"There's plenty on Serenity wishes ill ta' you though," Jayne growled.

"I know."

"So what's he here for?" Jayne asked, glancing at Josiah.

"Is Malcolm Reynolds Captain of this ship?" Josiah asked.

"He is," Zoë replied.

"Malcolm Reynolds from Shadow. Veteran of Serenity Valley?"

"Yes," Zoë growled.

"He's my nephew."

"Captain ain't got any living kin," Zoë snapped, "Alliance blew em' all to hell on Shadow."

"Not all," Josiah replied, "I left before the war. Moved to the core."

"Probably became a Purple Belly, too."

"I was undercover. Feeding information to the Independents."

Zoë was skeptical, "Got any way to prove it?"

"Truth," River interjected.

Zoë glanced at the psychic, "You sure, Mei-mei?"

"I am," she replied with conviction.

"All of it?"

"All. And I can see the resemblance as well."

Zoë had to agree with that. Josiah looked like a Reynolds. Tall, blue eyed and the shape of his nose was similar. If his hair had been brown rather than gray, This man could pose as Mal's older brother.

Zoë slumped her shoulders, "Put your gun away, Ai-ren," Zoë said. Maxine gave her a look that said '_Are you sure_?' and Zoë nodded.

"What about th' Operative?" Jayne asked.

"Handcuffs. Then strap him to one of the crash chairs in the galley lounge. And watch him. Mr. Reynolds... we need to have a little chat. As soon as your nephew gets back," Zoë ordered.

"I look forward to it," Josiah answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think happened?" Xue asked Jess.

"I don't know. I haven't been on board much longer than you and I've never seen everyone so tense," Jessica replied.

"Did you... sense anything from them?"

"The one River had her sword to felt very dark. But with light poking through. I'm not good at getting whole thoughts yet..."

Xue patted her friends shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll get it."

"Hope so. Sometimes it's like the actual images and thoughts are right there and then.... poof. They're gone."

"I just feel machines... It's like I know how they work, how to make them work their best. That's how I got away from the Blue hands the first time. I just... thought about how the lock on my room worked and then hit some buttons on the keypad and the door opened."

"That's pretty handy," Jessica replied with a smile.

"It's even stronger when River lets me fly. It's like... I become Serenity."

"Kaylee says something like that. She can tell when Serenity is hurtin."

"Lots of special people on this ship," Xue smiled.

"Yep. But enough of that... let's give the Captain a heart attack with out new outfits..." Jessica giggled.

"Lets," Xue grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Inara strolled up the ramp into Serenity's bay and looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Who in the gorram hell left the bay door open with no one in the bay?" Mal thundered.

Kaylee's head popped up from behind a crate, "Hey, Cap'n."

Mal relaxed slightly, "Where is everyone?"

"In the galley... we got... guests..."

Mal became suspicious, "What kind of guests, Lil' Kaylee?"

"One you'd like to shoot, I reckon," Kaylee began, her cheerfulness fading quickly.

"And the other?"

"Says he's your uncle... I didn't know you had any kin, Cap'n?"

Mal's face twisted into a 'what the hell' expression, "Last I knew, I didn't."

"Mal?" Inara asked.

"Stay here with Kaylee. I'll call in a minute," Mal ordered as he began taking the stairs two at a time.

Storming through the hatch into the galley, Mal slid to a stop. There, sitting at the table sat a man he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years.

If that wasn't enough shock for one day, the Captain glanced to his right and spied the last man he ever expected to be on his boat.

Mal's gun cleared it's holster as if he conjured it into his hand. Before he could pull the trigger, River stepped into the line of fire, "Don't... not yet anyway," she whispered.

Mal blinked, looked around and then cleared his throat, "Somebody best be explainin why that, ee da tuo da bien is on my boat..."

"It's a long story, Captain. And if you would release me, I can explain everything to you," the former operative said in his usual calm voice.

"Why ain't he fulla holes?" Mal demanded.

"Cause I nearly strangled him, Sir," Zoë replied, "River knows the gist of things but she figured that we'd be best hearin things from the devils own mouth."

Mal nodded and turned his attention back to the man who looked like his uncle, "Ain't you supposed to be dead?"

Josiah moved to his feet and took a couple of steps towards his nephew, "It's amazing how much you look like your father, Mal."

The Captain shook his head, "They said you ran off to the core. Then got killed as a sympathizer..."

Josiah shook his head, "Nope. Hid in plain sight. Worked as a reporter. Then I sent what information I could back to the Independents. Even used my real name. Purple Bellies never caught on... till two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?"

"The information I released to the media," River added.

"I wrote the story. Got fired for it and then I had to run. Damien over there found me. Told me some other things that will chill your blood. Sure did mine. You need to let him speak, Malcolm."

Mal shook his head. The voice was right, the face was right, "Uncle Joe?" Mal whispered.

Josiah stepped forward and pulled his nephew into a hug. After a moment, Mal returned it.

"I... I can't believe it..." Mal whispered.

"Believe it Malcolm... believe it..."

-

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Two

-

The crew gathered around the table except for Jayne. The big man stood off to one side so he could keep an eye on their old 'friend' the Operative.

Everyone sat with shocked expressions on their faces as the dark skinned man finished his story.

"Direct rule... what little rights we have now, taken away?" Simon breathed.

"And if any world does not capitulate, Pax will be used," The operative said darkly, "Elimination of Parliament, the court system. Enforcement of mandatory military service... the list goes on."

"Merciful Buddha," Inara whispered.

"The Guild will loose it's independence as well," Damien continued, "Companions will no longer have autonomy to pick and choose their clients. If this comes to pass, they will become nothing more than sex slaves."

"Ain't gonna happen," Jayne growled, "Folk ain't gonna stand for it."

"That, therein lies the problem. This is why the Academy project is suddenly surging forward after a nearly three year hiatus. They need psychics to root out those dissenters who have the resources to mount a real revolution. I fear war is coming and it won't just be fought on the rim like last time... it will be in the streets of Shinon and Londinium."

"Make the last war look like a skirmish," Zoë observed.

"It's powder keg already," Josiah commented, "There's been riots on the border planets like Boros and even pro Alliance rim worlds like Greenleaf. Protests on Ariel and Osiris..."

"All it will take is one wrong move by someone in the government and things will explode," Simon said.

"I sure as hell don't want to fight another war," Mal said while staring at the table top, "But I will fight to protect me and mine. That is everyone on this ship. Including you, Uncle Josiah."

Damien nodded at the statement, "I understand, Captain."

Mal sighed, "Ain't like that. I sure don't like you. The word hate comes to mind. But you're tryin to fix things. I ain't gonna kill you. Sides, you might come in handy. All your knowin o' stuff."

"Thank you, Captain."

"So that's it... we're gonna let him get away with what he done?" Jayne growled.

Mal's face hardened, "Until I say different... yes. Man's more use to us right now alive. He understands that if that changes, his life is forfeit."

Josiah sat back and tried to hide the grin on his face. Long gone was the naive boy he knew on Shadow. In his place was a man he was proud to call his nephew.

"You haven't said anything, River," Inara said.

"Calculating," She said in a quiet voice, "Blue Sun CEO was a start. But it is like the Hydra. Cut off one head, two more take it's place. Need to kill the body."

"How do we do that?" Maxine asked.

"The academy is key. Without that, they will be blind," River replied, "Need to destroy it..."

"Impossible, Mei-mei," Simon began, "We can't do that."

"Things are in motion. We won't have to... alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon's prediction came true sooner than anyone thought.

It started on Osiris. Nearly one hundred thousand people. Mostly students and young professionals had gathered at a rally in the center of Capital City.

They carried signs that said, 'Remember Miranda' and 'Parliament's the real Reavers.' Leaders made impassioned speeches and the crowd applauded.

A battalion of troops surrounded the gathering. They were under orders to arrest the organizers and disperse the crowds.

Tensions were on a razors edge.

The commander of the troops ordered everyone to disperse. He was laughed off the podium.

What happened next would be forever seared into the public consciousness for a years to come.

Someone in the crowd threw a rock at the departing officer. Struck in the head, he fell to the platform, unconscious. His troops, outnumbered a hundred to one... panicked.

Stunners were forgotten as the troops opened up with automatic weapons and even lasers.

Innocent people died by the thousands. Then the troops began to fall and weapons found their way into the hands of the now incensed protesters.

By nightfall, Capital City on Osiris was in flames. All carried live on the cortex.

Marshal law was declared and the body count began to rise. There was open warfare on the streets. And the government troops were loosing.

Three cruisers were dispatched to provide reinforcement to the garrisons. They also had orders that if order could not be restored in a timely manner, the ships were to commence orbital bombardment and wipe Capital City from the face of the planet.

Two of the ships mutinied and attacked the third that tried to carry out the commands from fleet headquarters. The space battle was short and deadly. In the end, only one of the huge cruisers was operational. The other two, reduced to battered hulks with huge loss of life.

As word of that spread. More planets began to openly revolt. More riots broke out on Persephone, Hera and a dozen other worlds. Once again, the orders to the fleet were the same. Reinforce the garrisons and if unable to contain the situation, bombard the site of the unrest.

With nuclear weapons if necessary.

More and more ships mutinied. Soon over half the Alliance fleet was refusing orders.

All of this happened in less than four days.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My fault..." River whispered as she watched the cortex with wet eyes. She was curled in Jayne's lap in the co-pilots seat on Serenity's bridge. Watching as the images of carnage flew between the worlds.

Jayne hugged her close and shook his head, "Ain't your fault, Baby girl. They done brought this down on themselves."

River shook her head, "No. Miranda, the Academy... death. All because of me..."

"Jayne, why don't you take her down to your bunk," Mal suggested, "Watchin all this go-se ain't helpin none."

The big man nodded and gently lifted River into his arms and left the bridge. Maxine snuggled deeper into Zoë's arms as they leaned against the bulkhead at the back of the bridge.

"What's the plan, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"No rutting idea," Mal sighed.

"Never thought it would blow up this bad," Josiah muttered from his perch next to his nephew.

"Tell me about it, Uncle Joe," Mal replied.

"Three more worlds have declared independence," Inara said as she settled into Mal's lap in the pilot's seat, "That makes fifteen so far."

"Verse is fallin apart," Maxine commented.

"Least when we fought the war, the Independents had their own government. Tried to work together. This is headin on towards anarchy," Mal said.

Any further conversation stopped as the proximity alert sounded.

"Go-se," Mal growled as Inara slipped from his lap and moved quickly to the co-pilots seat.

"Sir?" Zoë asked as she disentangled herself from Maxine.

"Cruiser... damn, damn damn..."

Outside, two gunships flew by. There was no way the Firefly could outrun fighters.

"... _Firefly transport. This is the cruiser, Magellan. Heave to and prepare for docking_..." crackled a voice over the ship to ship com.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo," Mal swore as he aligned the ship for docking with the immense flying city now visible outside the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered in the bay, unarmed. Mal knew that if the crew showed up armed, the troops aboard the cruiser would simply overwhelm them.

No one would survive.

All he could hope for was that River's hacking had done it's work.

Mal swore to himself that he would die before he let anyone take River, Xue or Jessica to the Academy.

Mal also knew how Jayne would react if a single purple belly laid a hand on his girl, more than a few would feel his wrath.

With a hiss, the airlock equalized. Zoë stepped forward and pulled open the door. Seconds later, four marines entered serenity, their weapons held low. That in itself was unusual. Boarding parties tended to shoot first and ask questions later. These men looked like they were simply there to watch.

A moment later, Mal was surprised to see a familiar face arrive. One he hadn't seen for nearly four years.

"Captain Reynolds," said the officer.

"Well ain't this a surprise, Commander."

"Admiral now," Robert Harken replied.

"Congratulations on the promotion," Mal replied icily.

Harken placed his hands behind his back, "I have to commend you. How you managed to hide Dr Tam and his sister last time we met... still amazes me how you managed that."

River stepped forward, "Took a walk."

Harken grinned, "Well done."

"What do you want?" Mal snarled, "Far as I know, the Tam's ain't wanted no more and I reckon from the news waves, the fleet's got more to worry about than a little old Firefly."

"Correct Captain. I am here for a different reason. I need your help."

Mal's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Shen-me?"

Standing to the rear, Damien stepped forward slightly. Curious as to what the Admiral was about to say.

River had a slight grin on her face. She knew the secret but wanted to see the Captain's reaction.

"I need your help Captain," Harken repeated.

"Doing what?"

"First off, perhaps you could inform me where I could trade this gray and purple for a uniform a little more... brown?"

River smiled wide. That was the expression she wanted to see on the Captain's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Galley table was beginning to get a bit crowded. Xue and Jessica had taken over two of the chairs in the lounge while Admiral Harken was joined by the crew including Josiah and Damien.

"Let me get this straight... you mutinied?" Mal asked.

"Correct," Harken replied, "I swore an oath to protect the citizens of the Alliance from all threats. Right now, Blue Sun and the Cabinet are the threat. Many of the rank and file Parliament members are as opposed to what has been happening as I am."

"You actually had orders to use nukes?" Zoë asked.

"That's why so many ships have mutinied. Many of the crews of those vessels would be murdering their own families."

"How many ships you got?" Josiah asked.

"Eight Unification Class cruisers. Twenty Longbow Class Destroyers and one Maelstrom Class heavy cruiser."

"Against what?"

"Twelve Unifications, eighteen Longbows and a good number of smaller vessels."

"Sounds like you're a might out numbered," Mal commented.

"I might have a way of evening the odds somewhat, Gentlemen," The former Operative spoke up.

"What might that be?"

"The military has it's own data links. Separate from the civilian cortex and other systems. With the information Miss Tam acquired from the contractors, combined with my own information. If the entire military system were to be provided with this data. I am sure many more ships and even garrisons will come over to our side."

"And what side is that?" Simon asked.

"The side of righteousness," the former operative smiled slightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal never thought he'd see this day. A day when he would be standing on the bridge of an Alliance cruiser... at least not unless he was in handcuffs.

Now, he stood next to Admiral Harken watching over River's shoulder as the young woman's fingers blurred across the keyboard before her.

"Amazing," Harken remarked as he watched River work.

Mal grinned like a proud father, "Albatross is a right wonder. Makes you wonder what she might have been, Academy hadn't messed with her brain."

"Wouldn't have Jayne. Simon wouldn't have Kaylee, Captain, Inara... Miranda would still be a secret," River remarked as she worked, "Now is not the time for the might have beens... time is for the what will be."

River glanced to her left where Damien sat at a similar console, "Input your codes please."

The former Operative placed his left hand against the screen, and with his right, entered a code into the system. River grinned when data began scrolling across her screen.

"Apparently, my former superiors were not intelligent enough to locate the back doors I had placed into the network," Damien remarked, "With my clearance, River will now be able to run amok throughout the entire government computer system."

River slid a data stick into a reader and grinned as she hit the last few keys, "In twelve hours, the Virus I just uploaded will cripple the command and control computers on all the defense platforms around Londinium, Shinon and other core worlds. Also, the main archives to all top secret programs will suddenly send themselves to every news agency in the 'Verse."

"Good lord," Harken breathed.

"The 'Verse will realize it is not wise to make me mad," River remarked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So now what?" Jayne asked as he stuffed a hunk of steak into his mouth.

"We wait," Admiral Harken replied. The crew of Serenity was dining in the Admiral's quarters aboard the Magellan.

"Despite the brutal tactics, Order is being restored on Osiris and Ariel," Inara commented.

"And on the worlds that have declared independence, Coalition governments are popping up," Simon added.

"What about the Academy?" Zoë asked.

"From what I have been able to discern, They have two student's already on deployment. Simon's breaking me out set them back years. Particularly because they had to move the entire facility for security purposes," River said.

"Where is it now?" Simon asked his sister.

"New Alexandria on Osiris."

"We could bombard it from orbit," Josiah suggested.

"No!" River exclaimed, "Too many innocents. They have been recruiting heavily. From what records I have been able to find. There are nearly twenty children being held. All like Jessica or Xue... like I used to be..."

"Could go in... get the kids out," Jayne suggested.

River smiled at her man, "My Jayne needs a white charger."

"A rescue mission?" Zoë asked.

"Now hold on here Albatross..." Mal began.

"I'm in," Maxine said, drawing a look from Zoë.

"Suicide run," Simon commented.

"Not with me planning it and the Admiral's support."

Harken nodded his head, "What do you need?"

"Two platoons of Marines. Guns mounted on Serenity, gunships for air cover and a couple of ships in orbit for support."

"Done." said the Admiral.

"Now wait a minute, River..."

"With that kinda firepower, It would work," Zoë interrupted, "And I know you've thought about something like this if the Academy ever got their hands on River again, Sir."

"What about the girls?" Mal asked.

"I'm staying," Xue stated firmly.

"Xue..." Zoë began.

"River's gonna be fighting. Inara, Kaylee and I can handle the ship. If Jessie stays with us, we'll have an un-jammable communications link between River and the ship," Xue proclaimed.

"I can assign extra security to the ship," added the Admiral.

"Now wait a gorram minute," Mal began, "We need to think this out..."

"I'm going," River stated.

"Where she goes, I go," added Jayne.

"Someone needs to keep them out of trouble," Maxine said.

"We need to do this," Inara commented.

"I'm with 'Nara," Kaylee agreed.

Mal sighed, "Zoë?"

"Needs doin, Sir."

"Uncle Josiah?"

"Just get me a gun, Nephew."

"Doc?"

"You'll need someone to treat the gunshot wound you will inevitably get."

"Very funny. How about you?" Mal asked, looking directly at Damien.

"I'll need my sword back."

Mal rubbed his face tiredly. After a full minutes consideration, he turned to Admiral Harken, "I do this, I'm runnin the show."

"Your combat record gives me more than enough confidence to let you do that," Harken agreed.

"Tross, get to work on your plans. Kaylee, Jayne? Get with the Admiral's engineering staff. See what we can rig on Serenity for firepower. Nothing permanent. Just till this is over, dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran, Cap'n," Kaylee nodded.

"Simon, we're gonna get you some help. If the Admiral can spare another doc and a couple of medics..."

"You'll get whatever support you request."

"Agreeing to this awful quick, Admiral." Mal noted.

"I received a message from my sister a few weeks ago. It seems my nephew is attending a special school on Osiris... called the Academy..."

-

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Sorry about the huge delay. Got kinda hectic the last couple of weeks. Doesn't look to slow down much either but I'll try to keep writing as often as I can.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Three

-

Mal looked up and swore slightly. He knew it was necessary but the sight of six Alliance tech's mounting a gun under the the chin of Serenity gave him an uncomfortableness. The last week and a half had been nerve wracking. Between planning the assault on the Academy and just watching the news waves as the Alliance slowly began to disintegrate.

Mal watched as Kaylee, flitted from one group of techs to another as gray jump suited men and women swarmed all over his ship.

Admiral Harken had essentially gutted one of his own ASREV gunships for the weapons, sensors and other bits now being grafted onto the old Firefly.

"Waddya think, Cap'n?" Kaylee asked as she skipped over to Mal's side.

"It gonna work, Lil' Kaylee?"

"Sure thing. Systems are checkin out A-okay."

"And it can all come off after. Right?"

"Yep," Kaylee grinned.

Mal relaxed slightly, "Keep up the good work then."

Kaylee grinned and headed back to work. Mal sighed and glanced around the cavernous hanger, buried deep in the bowels of the Magellan. Along the walls, dozens of gunships and skiffs waited. The next bay over held assault shuttles for carrying troops to the surface.

Mal turned on his heel and headed for the bank of lifts a few dozen yards away. He had to meet with the Admiral's planning staff, River and the colonel commanding the Magellan's marine detachment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting worse," Damien stated as the former Operative gave his briefing, "Persephone, Pelorum, Rubicon and Belepheron have all declared independence from the Alliance. Ariel is considering it as well. That's several staunch Core worlds that have broken away and most of the rim worlds are already declaring their own independence."

"The fleet?" River asked as she scribbled furiously on a notepad.

"Three more Unification Class Cruisers, six more destroyers and nearly thirty patrol and frigate class vessels have mutinied and agreed to fall under my command," Admiral Harken replied, "Right now we have parity in spaceborne forces. On the ground however, we are quite outnumbered when it comes to troops."

"My Marines are worth twice what the average draftee is," Colonel Nakajima stated from his spot down the table.

"Captain Reynolds?" Admiral Harken asked, "What of the veterans of the last war... Browncoats?"

"There's a few floatin about. A few, like me got ships, lots are just simple folk who want to live their lives. That go-se the politicians been spoutin about the Browncoats risin up again is just that... go-se."

"Nearly the entire Georgia system and other than a few holdouts like Higgins Moon, the Red Sun system have both declared independence. The garrisons have been overrun and local police are keeping order. Interim governments are being set up," Added a young officer seated next to the admiral.

"How goes the plannin there, Albatross?" Mal asked his pilot.

"Finalizing the last few variables," she said without looking up from her scribbling.

"Gonna work?" Mal asked.

River stopped writing and looked up with a grin, "To paraphrase my Jayne. They ain't gonna see this comin..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jess... hand me that..."

"Nine millimeter wrench..." the teen aged reader finished.

Xue rolled her eyes where she lay under Serenity's co-pilot's console and held out her hand. The tool was slapped there by her friend.

"You're getting better at that," Xue said after a moment.

"River's helping. Also, I'm getting to know your mind. It makes sense to me now. I'm getting so I can read Jayne and Maxine too."

Xue grunted and slid out from under the console, wiping her hands on a rag, she sat up. Keying the com unit she had in her ear, "Kaylee... I got the targeting possessor mounted and tied into the main display generator."

"Thanks Xue," Kaylee's voice replied, "That's it for right now."

"Okay," Xue replied.

"All done I see..." Jessie said with a grin.

"For the moment," Xue replied as she stood and began shimmying out of her borrowed coveralls.

"Kaylee is kinda disappointed that I don't know machines like her," Jessie said after a minute.

Xue shook her head, "Nah... she just figured that it was a family trait."

"Well you seem to follow in your dad's footsteps," Jess remarked.

"I guess so... I just... know how computers and electronics work. And flying comes natural to me. Ain't like reading minds, Jess."

The other teen giggled, "Reckon you're right."

"Come on. We can go down to the bay and watch all the cute mechanics," Xue grinned.

"You read my mind," Jess giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë and Maxine were standing in the cargo bay, watching as techs scurried about outside the ship. Max slid her hand into Zoë's, "What do you think?"

"Kinda surreal," Zoë replied, "Bein on a Alliance cruiser, fitting Serenity with weapons."

"Isn't an Alliance cruiser anymore," Max smirked, "Overheard a few techs earlier. They're thinking of calling her the Commonwealth Cruiser, Magellan."

"Commonwealth?"

Maxine nodded, "That's what the worlds that have declared independence have started callin themselves. The Commonwealth of Worlds."

"Another name, another war," Zoë sighed.

"At least we're on the same side this time, Ai-ren," Max grinned.

Zoë returned the smile and followed it with a quick kiss, "And I'm glad of that."

"Ahem," said a new voice.

Zoë grumbled and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Standing at the foot of the ramp stood a platoon of soldiers. They were dressed not in the normal gray and purple of Alliance troops but in all black.

"Can I help you?" Zoë asked.

A medium height dark skinned woman stepped forward, "I'm looking for Zoë Washburn."

"I'm Zoë."

The woman stepped up the ramp, "Gunnery Sargent Roberta Williams. Second Platoon, Fleet Marines."

Zoë looked the woman over and nodded, taking the offered hand, "Zoë Washburn, First Mate of Serenity."

"The Admiral sent us. We're your backup for the assault on the Academy."

Zoë's face remained stiff. Cooperating or not. She didn't like having federal troops on Serenity. The look on Zoë's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Relax, Ma'am," Williams continued, "Still your ship. We're just here for the heavy lifting."

Zoë cracked a slight grin, "Understood, Gunny. How many you got?"

"Thirty nine plus the LT an me. He'll be along in a few. We're all SPECOPS trained. This is our thing."

Zoë nodded. Recognizing that this Williams was good at her job. "You got any problem with taking commands from a civilian?"

Williams grinned, "I know a Browncoat NCO when I see one, Ma'am. Since we're on the same side now... well, I guess I don't have a problem. Besides, If I read your Bio right. You got punted to LT after the war. You outrank me anyway. Our Platoon leader is only a butter bar, you're silver. You still outrank him too."

"Being a lieutenant in a POW camp ain't much, Gunny," Zoë replied. her face proud.

"Not our finest moment. I'll admit," Williams said sheepishly.

"Where you plannin on bunkin?" Zoë asked.

"Bay will work for the grunts," Williams replied.

"And you?" Zoë asked.

Casting a glance where a neutral faced Maxine stood, Williams grinned, "Since it looks like your bunk is already taken, I guess I'll have to sleep with the peons."

Zoë snickered at the obvious flirting while Maxine growled. Williams smiled again, "Of course, three ain't always a crowd."

Behind her, a few of the marines in Williams' platoon snickered while Maxine's face went as red as her hair.

"Yes it is," Max growled before stalking off towards the common room.

Zoë's face lost all semblance of friendliness and she went fully into military mode, "This is how it is. Chain of command on this boat goes Captain, me, the pilot, the mechanic, him," Zoë said as she indicated the newly arrived Jayne, "The Doc, Maxine, who you just met, and two teenage girls who are also crew. Then the rest of you. Dong-ma?"

Williams snapped to attention, "Yes, Ma'am."

Zoë stepped up to the Gunnery Sargent, "You fight in the war?"

"You ain't the only member of the Serenity Valley club," Williams replied, a note of challenge in her voice.

Surprisingly, Zoë's face softened, "In that case, purple belly or not. Reckon we can get along."

Williams was taken aback slightly, "Shen-me?"

"You there at the end?"

"Two weeks of hell."

Zoë nodded, "Good enough. Fall your people out. Find space where you can. Head is straight aft across from the infirmary. So's the shower. Better set up a rotation."

"Understood," Williams nodded, looking up at the taller First Mate. She turned on her heel and glared at her platoon, "Corporal Shen! Fall em' out! Unpack the gear! I want things organized and set up in twenty minutes! Move!"

Zoë smirked, "Not too shabby."

Williams turned back and grinned, "I try."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Suo-yo duh doh dhr-dang," Mal muttered as he walked up the ramp to his ship.

"Captain on deck!" yelled a marine. Suddenly forty odd people stopped what they were doing and snapped to attention.

Behind the Captain, River giggled.

"Zoë!" Mal bellowed.

Zoë pounded down the stairs from the upper deck, "You yelled, Sir?"

"Why are there forty people clutterin up my cargo bay?"

Zoë grinned, "Compliments of the Admiral. We get our very own platoon of marines to play with."

Mal muttered something under his breath, "What are they supposed to breathe? Environmental systems ain't set up for that many folk..."

Kaylee popped up from behind a new piece of equipment in the bay, "Not to worry, Cap'n. Just put in this auxiliary atmo possessor. Got more n' enough capacity to run the whole ship. All by it's lonesome."

"What about food?"

"Taken care of, Sir," Williams said as she stood at attention in front of Mal and saluted, "Gunnery Sargent, Roberta Williams, second Platoon, Fleet Marines."

Mal returned the salute without thinking, "Care to explain that Gunny?"

"My people will be eating here on Magellan until we depart, tomorrow. Then, we'll get by on rations till the job is done."

Mal glared at the woman. Noting her dusky skin tone and short hair. Also the aura of confidence that any good NCO had. Despite himself, Mal liked her.

"Wouldn't be proper hosts if we let you all eat that go-se. If you got any o' your people who are good in the kitchen, you all can use it. Just load up what you want to bring. And check with Maxine first. That's her domain."

"I appreciate the offer, Captain. But I..."

"Why are we discussin what's already been decided, Gunny?" Mal interrupted.

Williams snapped back to attention, "Understood, Sir."

"Get whatever you want and get it stowed. Then as soon as your Lieutenant gets here, bring him up to the galley. We're gonna have a little sit down and work out how things are gonna go... dong-ma?"

"Shr-ah," Williams answered.

"See ya in a bit then," Mal said as he headed up the stairs followed by River who looked over her shoulder and smiled at the Sargent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal swore under his breath again. Gathered around Serenity's table sat his crew and three former purple bellies. Now, Commonwealth Marines. It had been made official an hour ago. The worlds that had declared independence from the Alliance had formed a new and still very tenuous coalition government that they called the Commonwealth of Worlds. And Admiral Harken was now in charge of all their military forces.

Mal sighed again and disguised it as clearing his throat. "Here's the deal," he began, "As of an hour ago, the new Commonwealth o' Worlds formally organized."

There were looks of surprise from some of those gathered around the table. Inara looked a little sad. Not because the Alliance was crumbling but for the loss of life that was about to happen as she knew full scale war would now be inevitable.

Mal noticed the look on Inara's face, "I got word. Commonwealth is respecting the Companion Guild's neutrality."

"That's a relief," Inara replied.

"What of our... mission?" Simon asked.

"Almost ready to go," River said, "The marines are aboard, we have additional munitions on the way and to keep Ge-ge happy. Body armor for everyone."

"We fly in twenty hours," Mal stated, "Lt. Haskins here, Along with Gunny Williams and Corporal Shen are in charge o' the Jarheads. They answer to the crew, the platoon answers to them. Anyone has a problem, tell one o' the three o' them about it."

"I assure you that there will be no problems," Lt. Haskins stated, "The grunts are too afraid of Gunny Williams."

The woman in question grinned slightly.

"We got additional water comin aboard in a few hours. Still gonna be tight. Best shower now before we leave. Until the marines are off, and we top back off. Just sponge baths."

The crew groaned.

"Where's Josiah and... Damien?" Kaylee asked.

"Uncle Joe is workin his news contacts. Tryin to get the word out about what's happinin. News waves outta the core worlds keep sayin that no ships have defected and the riots are revolutionaries tryin to stir up trouble. Operative is helpin."

"To be honest, I thought the Miranda wave was a hoax," Lt. Haskins said quietly.

"My folks nearly emigrated to Miranda before the war," Gunny Williams replied, "Glad now they didn't."

"So this... academy. They really did what the briefing materials said they did?" Corporal Shen asked.

"All true," River replied, with a sad look on her face, "I know first hand."

The marines looked shocked.

Simon continued, "They cut into my sisters brain. Removed parts of it. Augmented others. Implanted training, brainwashing. Tortured her..."

"My god," Gunny Williams whispered.

"I was fourteen when they started," River whispered.

Gunny Williams stared hard at River. Then came to a decision, "You get us in the door, girl... we'll kill every son of a bitch that ever laid a hand on a child."

"Ho-Rah!" replied Corporal Shen.

"Save some for me," River replied.

"I thought you were the pilot?" Lt. Haskins asked.

"I will make the landing. Then I'll be joining you on the ground."

"Who's flying the evac?" the Gunny asked.

"I will," Inara replied, "With help from Xue and Jessica."

"The girls? I would think that you would want them to stay behind," said Lt. Haskins.

"The girls are our responsibility," Zoë began, "Xue is my step daughter and Jessica is Kaylee's cousin. They also have a stake in this. If not for some blind luck, we'd be rescuin them from the academy instead of helpin take it down."

"Anything else?" Mal asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay. Max, best you start on dinner. Xue and Jess, give her a hand. Jayne. Get with the Armorer and make sure we're all loaded up. Albatross, keep workin on your plan. I want to brief it before we leave. Doc, the Admiral is sending over another doc, a pair o' nurses and three medics. They will be your responsibility. Get whatever you think you might need for supplies."

Mal continued, "Kaylee, make sure Serenity is ready to go. I want final ship checks done by noon tomorrow."

"Shir-ah, Cap'n"

"That's it. Be about your business."

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting worse."

"I know."

"Downtown is ablaze. Soon they will make their way here to the suburbs."

"They have bigger problems to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How..."

"I just know."

The woman sighed, "Gabe... somehow I think that this is all our fault..."

Gabriel Tam sighed and nodded in agreement with his wife, "If River hadn't gone to that Gou tsao de Academy. If I'd only listened to Simon..."

"Wishes are all well and good, Dear," Reagan Tam replied, "But in the end, We did the wrong thing."

"We were blind. Couldn't see past our own damn patriotism. We're rich. Nothing bad can happen to us or our children."

"Except that it did," Reagan nearly whispered.

"It did," Gabriel replied as he pulled his wife to his side. "I promise you this. When this is all and done with. I will move the heavens themselves to find Simon. Even if it's to say that he was right."

"What about River?"

"We can only hope that they are still together."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then I'll move even more to find our little girl. I owe her that much."

"Will she still even be our little River? The stories about what that horrid academy did to her and the others..."

"I'll find a way, Reagan... I'll find a way..."

-

TBC

AN2:

I sometimes try to figure out an actor or actress who would best fit as one of my OC's. I have "cast" Halie Berry as Gunny Williams. In her more... kick butt persona like she had when playing Storm in the X-men or Jinx in her Bond movie.

I cast Tom Selleck as Mal's Uncle Josiah.

I think Katie Leung (from Harry Potter) would make a good Xue and Anna Sophia Robb (Race to Witch Mountain, Because of Winn Dixie) would make a good Jessica.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Sorry about the huge delay. Got kinda hectic the last couple of weeks. Doesn't look to slow down much either but I'll try to keep writing as often as I can.

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Four

-

Serenity was full.

Her normal crew of eight, augmented with two teenaged girls, forty-two marines, an additional doctor, two nurses and three medics.

Add in the extra food, water and of course weapons and things were a bit tight. If all went according to River's plan, they would only have to tolerate the cramped quarters for a few days.

Mal had moved the additional medical personnel into the second shuttle while the marines had hung hammocks and laid out air mattresses in the bay to sleep on.

After final checks, Serenity was ready to make the voyage to Osiris and once and for all, put an end to the horror known as the Academy.

River gently guided the old Firefly out of the massive hangar doors, deep in the bowels of the Magellan. Setting course for the planet of her birth, River smiled with satisfaction as Serenity's escorts of two destroyers formed up on either side of the transport. In thirty-six hours, those ships would open a door in the planetary defenses of Osiris and allow the crew of Serenity to complete their mission.

River looked over to the teenager sitting in the co-pilots seat,"Xue?"

"Yeah?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Serenity for me? We have to give the troops the final briefing."

Xue grinned. This was the first time she had been allowed to take watch alone, "I'll take good care of Serenity."

River smiled, "I know you will. Like father, like daughter." With that, River spun in her seat and left the bridge, leaving Xue to think about River's words.

Xue felt a wave of sadness dim the excitement she had in being left in charge of the bridge. Even if only for a short time. She thought of the father she had never met who had flown and... died on this very bridge. And then the thoughts of her mother's death, and her Aunt's. It seemed like everyone around her that was related, died.

Xue sniffled. She had just found another family here on Serenity. Particularly her stepmother, Zoë and her partner, Maxine. She didn't want to loose them or anyone on the crew. As the situation began to sink in, Xue began to get just a bit scared.

"It'll be okay," said Jess at the door.

"Huh?"

"All the negative thoughts. You're giving me a headache," the young reader stated.

"Sorry, Jess. Kinda all sinking in all of a sudden."

The blonde dropped into the pilots seat, "Tell me about it."

"But we're gonna be okay... right?" Xue asked.

"I can't see the future, but... I think right now, we're in the safest place we can be."

Xue couldn't argue with that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The briefing had gone well. Mal was surprised to see how enthused the Marines were to be on this mission. Perhaps it was the nearly universal human need to protect children. Soldiers in particular, no matter their politics, seemed to share this trait.

The Marines were ready to take down the Academy with their bare hands if necessary.

And Mal knew they would do it too.

Mal and Zoë leaned back on the rail and watched the former Alliance and now Commonwealth marines check their weapons and gear for the twentieth time. The First Mate looked over at her Captain, "What happens after?"

"After what?" Mal asked.

"This mission."

"Ain't thought that far ahead."

"Go-se... I know you better than that, Mal."

The Captain stared at Zoë . She almost never used his name. He took a deep breath and shrugged, "Part o' me wants to find a deep hole and pull it in after us till all this is over. Another part wants to kick purple belly ass all the way to Londinium. I'm just not sure what way is best for this crew."

"They'll follow you no matter what you decide, Sir."

"Even Jayne?"

Zoë grinned, "Even Jayne. River's gonna follow you no matter what. And where she goes..."

"Jayne goes," Mal finished.

"He's a changed man. Even if him and River weren't together, he'd still follow you."

Mal grinned slightly, "Reckon you're right on that account. How about you and Max? You two okay with this?"

"Damn straight, Sir," Zoë replied, "Max is real fond o' River... In a big sister kinda way. She's more than willin to put some payback on them huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo's that done that to the girl. And wanted to do the same to Jess and Xue."

Mal nodded, "How's that part goin... you suddenly bein the momma to a teenager?"

"No diapers to change," Zoë replied with a grin, "And she mostly takes care of herself. Xue's a good kid."

"She's got a home here on Serenity... long as she wants it. You know that... right?"

"Never doubted it for a minute, Sir," Zoë replied with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly time. River sat behind the controls of Serenity while Inara occupied the co-pilots seat. Mal stood tensely between them as the blob of light centered in the bridge windows slowly resolved itself into the planet called Osiris.

Mal glanced at Inara and grinned. She looked good in a uniform. The Admiral had insisted that the crew of Serenity wear some kind of uniform in case of capture. If in civilian clothing, they could be executed immediately. But if in uniform and with active hostilities declared, they would have some protection.

The Commonwealth uniform consisted of basic black fatigues with the soldiers name stitched above the left shirt pocket. Inara's had the addition of pilot's wings as did River's uniform. Nothing was shiny. Black and gray. Tactical is what Gunny Williams had called it.

Somehow, Inara made the utilitarian clothing look elegant.

"Doin okay, Boa-bei?" Mal asked.

"A little nervous, Ai-ren," Inara admitted.

"How about you, Albatross?"

"Conflicting emotions," River nearly whispered.

"How is that?" Mal asked.

"If not for the captives... a twenty kiloton nuclear weapon would work much better..."

Inara looked a bit aghast at that prospect but Mal nodded grimly, "Reckon it would, River."

"ETA, five minutes to high orbit," River suddenly stated, "It will be a bumpy ride."

"Never been on a combat drop that wasn't, little one."

Jayne stepped onto the bridge carrying an armload of weapons. The big man looked more dangerous than usual dressed in the black fatigues and body armor.

"Brought your sword, Riv."

River nodded as she concentrated on the approaching planet. Jayne turned to Inara, "Brought you a gun too, 'Nara... just in case."

"Thank you, Jayne," the former companion nodded.

"Get the girls outfitted?" Mal asked.

"Xue and Jess both got a pistol. Your Uncle is stayin aboard with a couple o' marines to protect the ship."

"Good," Mal replied, "Uncle Josiah is too damn old to be in combat."

"I heard that, Malcolm," Josiah said as he entered the bridge, dressed in the same black uniform that everyone else wore. Including Mal. Like his nephew, he had added his own touch... a certain dark brown duster.

River's matching Browncoat hung from the back of the pilots chair.

"I..." Mal began

"And you're right," Josiah interrupted, "I'll keep Serenity safe."

Mal nodded and smiled at the older man.

"Atmo in three minutes... Eagle and Longbow are engaging the orbital defense platforms," River stated as the smoke trails of missiles could bee seen streaking from the pair of destroyers escorting Serenity. Unable to land on a planet, the two larger ships would provide orbital firepower to support the operation while four gunships deployed from the destroyers would provide air cover for Serenity.

"I'm heading for the bay," Mal said as he gave Inara a quick kiss. She lingered her lips on his as long as she could

"Come back to me," Inara whispered.

"I fully intend too, darlin... took too damn long to catch you..."

"Will you get outta here already," Josiah grumbled. Jayne grinned in agreement.

"Get us on the ground, Albatross," Mal ordered before he left the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" Maxine asked.

Zoë took a deep breath, "Yep."

Max swallowed nervously, "I think I am too," she said as she slipped her trusty shotgun into the holster on her back.

Zoë checked over her lover's gear. Dual pistols in low riding holsters, shotgun and an Alliance issue assault rifle. Zoë tapped Max's chest, hearing the satisfying clunk of body armor.

"Good to go," Zoë said as Maxine checked over Zoë's own gear. The First Mate was wearing double shoulder holsters with automatics, her mares leg in it's usual holster along with a backup pistol in a cross draw on her belt. Everyone had grenades.

Zoë slipped on her com headset, "Com check..."

Maxine nodded as she checked her own headset.

"You ladies certainly look dressed to kill," Gunny Williams grinned as she looked over the two women.

"Same could be said for you, Gunny," Zoë replied.

"This ole' thing?" the Sargent smiled, as she slipped on her helmet, "Got it on the discount rack."

A vibration was felt in the deck plates.

"Showtime people!" Williams bellowed, "This is a hot LZ! Hit the ground runnin and if any o' you rut this up, I'll shoot you personally! Am I clear?"

"Hoo-RAH!" Replied the marines in unison.

"First squad. Get to your defensive positions. Everyone else... lock and load!"

The marines moved.

Mal came down the stairs followed by Damien who carried a single pistol on his hip and his sword across his back.

"Zoë , Report."

"Ready to rumble, Sir." the First Mate replied.

"Lt. Haskins!" Mal yelled.

"Captain!" the young officer replied, jogging across the bat to Mal's side.

"Your people ready?"

"Yes Sir," Haskins replied as the vibration increased.

"One Minute!" River's voice said across the com.

"Time for some thrillin heroics," Jayne grinned as he joined his crew mates in the bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready, Inara?" River asked.

"I am, River... be careful."

"I will," the young psychic replied as Inara took over flying Serenity. River quickly donned her duster and slipped the harness for her sword over her back. She also carried her dual pistol rig.

Xue slipped into River's seat while Jess sat at the navigators station. Xue quickly brought the ships new weapons online.

"Ready," the teenager stated.

River nodded once and ran from the bridge.

Inara concentrated on her flying. The Academy was located in a nondescript light industrial park on the edges of the city. The cheap metal building hid an underground labyrinth of corridors and vertical shafts.

"On final," Inara said through clenched teeth.

"Thirty seconds!" Xue called into the ship wide com.

"We're being tracked!" Jess called out, "Missile control radar!"

A smoke trail shot by Serenity as one of her escorting gunships destroyed the radar tracking the transport.

With a flare of engine power, Inara landed Serenity next to the Academy building. The ramp already halfway down as the landing struts finished compressing.

Inara grabbed for the virtual reality glasses that were tied into the new weapons system and began searching for threats. Xue assumed her role of co-pilot and kept Serenity ready to lift off at a moment's notice.

It had begun.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Go, go, go, go!" Mal yelled as Serenity's ramp hit the ground. It was just before dawn on a Sunday. Calculated by River to have the lowest concentration of guards and staff. The goal was to rescue the captives inside and destroy whatever equipment they could. River had a plan to deal with the masterminds later.

The group began to spit up. One ten man squad of marines spread out and formed a perimeter around the Firefly while the crew and the other three squads advanced on the building.

From thirty yards away, Jayne fired a single shot from Vera and blew the front door off it's hinges. Smiling at the high explosive punch of the new ammo for his favorite gun.

River was a half a step behind her man, a pistol in one hand and sword in the other.

The stunned security guard in the lobby was the first to be shot.

Zoë holstered her mares leg as Mal pulled the body of the guard off the console. Alarms were already sounding.

Fingers flying, River used the guards terminal to hack the internal system. One by one, she killed the internal security systems.

"East and West stairwells," River called out as she drew her blade again, "Four levels down... holding cells."

"Second squad. Hold here," Lt. Haskins ordered, "Gunny, Take your squad and go with Captain Reynolds. I'll take third and head to the security station on level three."

"Sir!" the dark skinned woman replied.

"Zoë , you and Max with the Gunny on the West stairwell. Jayne, River, Damien and me'll take the East side."

"Wilkins, Foote and Libewitz... go with the Captain," Gunny Williams ordered.

The groups split up and hit the stairwells.

Mal ducked back as automatic weapons fire peppered the wall next to him, "Jayne! Grenade!"

With a swift movement, the big man tossed a pair of grenades down the stairwell.

With a roar, the weapons fire stopped. River leaped over the rail, alighting on the landing below. Two men were still alive and tried to raise their weapons. Her sword ensured that they would not be bothering anyone again.

Jayne blew the fourth levels door off it's hinges. Again, weapons fire struck the wall.

Mal, Jayne and two of the marines returned fire.

"River!" Jayne yelled as River screamed with primal fury and threw herself into the corridor.

"Gorramit!" Mal swore as he and Jayne followed her. Blade in his hand The former operative brought up the rear.

There was smoke and blood everywhere but at the end of the corridor stood River, gore dripping from her blade. A pile of bodies at her feet.

"Dammit, Albatross," Mal swore as he reached her side.

She poked one of the bodies with the tip of her sword, "That one tried to rape me once."

Mal and Jayne shared a look and nodded.

"Through this door," River stated as she punched in the security code gleaned from one of the men she had killed.

Cautiously, they stepped through the opening. The space was dark. As soon as they were through the opening, the lights snapped on.

"Welcome home, River." said a voice.

In the center of the room stood three of the blue gloved men who haunted River's nightmares.

Accompanying the blue hands were twenty armed soldiers. All with weapons raised. The leader stepped forward.

"You are all bound by law and ordered to stand down."

"Screw you," Mal growled as he raised his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Captain Reynolds," said the tallest Blue hand. From behind his back, the blue hand produced two teenagers, shackled and with blank looks on their faces.

"One wrong shot and we will have a tragedy on our hands," The man said as he pulled a teenaged girl in front of him like a shield. His partner did the same with the boy. A pistol was held to each of the teens heads.

"Weapons down," Mal ordered.

"Mal..." Jayne grumbled.

"Disable the dampeners," the lead blue hand ordered. The third blue hand in the back pressed a button on a small remote and River screamed.

Installed in the walls were devices to inhibit the particular brainwave patterns that the scientists at the Academy had discovered that readers used. Now that it was turned off. River's mind was flooded with the pain, fear and hatred from the other Academy students nearby.

She dropped to her knees in pain and anguish as the thoughts pounded into her brain. River simply curled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Riv!" Jayne yelled as he dropped to his knees next to her.

"Interesting," the lead blue hand said as he handed his hostage off to one of his fellows, "Major, disarm them," he ordered. A gun held to his head, soldiers removed Jayne's weaponry. Likewise, Damien, Mal and the three marines were similarly disarmed. Damien's sword dropped to the floor at his feet. Unnoticed for the moment

River suddenly stopped sobbing as the Blue Hand leaned over her. A smile crossed her lips as the man suddenly realized he had made a mistake.

"Eta ko..."

River buried her sword to the hilt in the Blue Hands chest.

At that same moment, the wall at the opposite end of the chamber exploded in a cloud of shattered concrete. Instinctively, everyone dropped to the ground. The Alliance troops began to fire towards the hole.

Mal, and Damien moved as one, tackling the blue hands holding the kids and coving the students with their own bodies. Jayne grabbed the Operative's sword and tossed it in River's direction. Without looking she grabbed the blade from the air and used it to separate the Major from his head.

Now with two swords, River began her macabre dance. The last time she had done this. It was against a room full of Reavers.

The Fed's didn't stand a chance...

-

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Ugh... The real world keeps getting in the way of my writing....

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Five

-

"Down!" yelled Gunny Williams as a hail of bullets peppered the corridor above her head.

Beside the Marine, Maxine began returning fire, spraying lead from her assault rifle. On the opposite side of the corridor, Zoë meticulously picked off individual targets with her mares leg.

The balance of Williams' platoon added their own volume of fire. Suddenly a pair of grenades bounced down the hallway around the corner from where the federal troops were firing.

"Grenade!" screamed Zoë and ducked back around another corner, Maxine and Williams on her heels. The hallway shook as the grenades detonated.

Max shook her head to try and get her hearing back and shake off the concussion in the tight space.

"Zoë!" the redhead cried out as she saw her Ai-ren laying on the floor, blood visible on her arm.

"I'm okay, Baby. Just a graze from some shrapnel," Zoë replied to a relived Maxine.

"Corpsman!" called out one of the Marines. Two men were down and not moving one was obviously dead. Gunny Williams was also injured but was still on her feet.

"Gorramit!" Williams swore as she swung her rifle over her shoulder. The woman's left arm was was bleeding severely. Biting back the pain, she pulled her pistol.

"Take it easy, Gunny," The Corpsman said as he examined the wound.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Williams swore as the medical corpsman manipulated the injured extremity.

"You gonna live, Gunny?" Zoë asked as gunfire again erupted from around the corner.

"I'll live. Soon as I get patched up, I'll be behind you... Stiles!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the Corporal answered.

"Zoë's in charge. Go get those Hwoon-dahn's!"

"Aye, aye, Gunny!"

Zoë bent down and retrieved the assault rife from the dead Marine along with his ammo, "Corp!" Zoë barked.

"Ma'am," the young man replied.

"Stick to the walls. Two up, two back, lob a couple o' grenades in the purple bellies direction as you go."

Despite being a 'Purple Belly' himself just a week prior, the Marine nodded, "Aye-aye, Ma'am."

Zoë turned to Maxine, "You ready?"

"I am."

"Let's do it!" Zoë yelled.

The Marine's assault rifles thumped as the under barrel grenade launchers lobbed a pair of grenades up the hallway.

"Go!" Zoë screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outwardly, Inara looked serene. Inwardly she was screaming as she used the chin mounted rail gun on Serenity to end yet another life.

Nearly fifty men had tried to storm the ship. The combined firepower of Corporal Shen's squad, Josiah's scoped rifle and Inara's use of the chain gun had pushed the troops back

Now away from the ship slightly, Serenity's four Gunship escorts were now making strafing runs, causing even more carnage.

Outside on Serenity's hull, Josiah Reynolds lay prone and carefully sighted in targets with the rifle Maxine had loaned him. Every time an officer or senior non-com came into his sights, the former rancher, turned reporter did his best to remove that person from the fight.

"That's for Shadow," Josiah whispered as he killed another lieutenant too stupid to keep his head down.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir! Sensors indicate that the IAV Cruiser Billings and three destroyers... looks like the Navajo, Blackfoot and Apache are approaching. ETA forty minutes!"

"Cao!" swore Captain Duke. "Communications. Signal Serenity. Tell them we're going to have company in forty minutes. We need to be on hard burn out of here in thirty five."

"Aye,aye,"

"You better hurry up down there," whispered the Captain of the Longbow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue acknowledged the the message from Longbow and looked over at Inara who nodded. The teen keyed up the com, "Serenity to Captain."

No answer came back

"Zoë..."

"Jess, try to reach River," Inara ordered.

The young reader nodded and began to concentrate. Suddenly she cried out, "Two by two. Hands of Blue!"

"Jess?" Xue said as she looked to her friend.

"River's scared, overwhelmed... surrounded. All the students being held are pushing on her mind..."

Xue bolted from her seat and knelt in front of Jessie, "Concentrate on me... then concentrate on River..."

Taking a deep breath, Jessie opened her mind as River had taught her. She felt Xue's mind first. Then Inara's. Slowly she reached out to River again...

Jess smiled after a moment, "One less hand of blue."

"Jessie?" Inara asked.

"River's okay now... And they know about the deadline.

Inara relaxed slightly as she again concentrated on the imagery from her goggles. An Alliance armored personnel carrier emerged from around a building to the left of Serenity and Inara methodically shredded it with her chain gun, "Renci de Fozu," she prayed as the wheeled vehicle exploded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë screamed as she led Maxine and the marines down the corridor. The bad guys knew they were there so stealth wasn't much of a point. Another pair of grenades fired by the Marines cleared the next corner. Poking her head around the corner for a quick look nearly ended the First Mate as a bullet embedded itself in the wall next to Zoë's head.

Swearing, she flinched back.

"Gorrammit, Zoë!" Maxine chided.

"Sorry," Zoë apologized, "There's about fifteen left. Dug in behind some rubble."

"What's the plan?" asked Corporal Stiles.

Before she could reply, gunfire was heard around the corner. As well as a few screams. Then it was silent.

Distant calls of "Clear!" could be heard. Zoë stuck her head around the corner again. And pulled back with a grin, "LT Just showed up."

"What?" Max asked.

"Lt. Haskins!" Zoë called around the corner.

"Washburn?" called back a familiar voice.

"Commin' out LT!" Zoë yelled as she stepped around the corner.

Zoë led her group around the corner to where Lt. Haskins and his squad stood over the bodies of fifteen Alliance troops.

"Good to see ya' LT," Zoë smiled as she shook the officers hand.

"Likewise," Haskins said as he looked over his troops. Noting three absences. One in particular. "Where's Gunny Williams?"

"Right here, Sir!" Williams called out as she rounded the corner, "Peng is dead, Melen is wounded and awaiting evac back to Serenity as soon as we clean up in here."

The Lieutenant looked at his Sargent, "And why are you here instead of getting evac'd yourself, Gunny?"

"This little thing?" Williams shrugged, indicating the bandages and sling covering her left arm, "Just an inconvenience, Sir."

Zoë and Max grinned and the LT shook his head.

One of the Marines leaned against the wall and heard a scream.

"Sir! screaming on the other side of this wall!"

"Sparks!" the Lieutenant barked, "Make a door in this wall!"

"Aye, Sir!" replied the platoon's demolitions expert.

Quickly, the man pulled out a large tube from his rucksack along with a gun looking device. Fitting the tube to the 'gun' he began drawing a bead of thick liquid in a rough circle on the wall. Completing the circle, he pushed a small device into the goo.

"Take cover and hold your ears!" the Marine called out.

As soon as everyone was in position, he held up a small remote, "Fire in th' hole!"

With a roar, a huge hole was blown through the wall.

A moment later bullets peppered the opposite wall. The shots slowly died out as screams of terror were heard.

A moment later it became silent.

As Zoë was about to stick her head around the opening. A familiar face popped through.

A very disheveled River Tam grinned and poked her head through, holding a bloody sword in each hand, "About time you showed up..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Albatross... we need to be movin' here," Mal said nervously.

"I need to open the doors through the computer. Forcing the locks will introduce a lethal gas into the cells."

"I understand that, River... we just need to be breaking atmo in ten minutes," the Captain replied.

"I'm working as fast as I can," was his reply as River continued to hack into the main computer system. It didn't help that all of the students held in the facility were not only frightened but some were as crazy as she used to be.

"As soon as she gets em' open, have your people grab a kid and start runnin' for Serenity. Dong-ma?" Mal ordered Lt. Haskins.

Suddenly the floor shook slightly.

"What was that?" Jayne asked.

"Demo charges in the main security office," Haskins replied.

With a beep, the cell doors all began to slowly open. Anguished cries could be heard. Almost as one, the Marines fanned out to the children.

Several were nearly catatonic and had to be carried. One cell, held a teenage girl who suddenly lashed out at her rescuer. Jayne helped a young Marine hold her down while the Corpsman sedated her. Jayne then simply slung the girl over his shoulder.

"How many we got?" Mal yelled as he helped a fourteen year old boy out of his cell.

"Twenty two total!" yelled Gunny Williams as she counted off the kids as the Marines headed for the surface.

"That's all of them, Captain," River called back.

The children, mostly thirteen to seventeen year olds with a smattering of younger kids. There was even a pair of identical twin girls who couldn't have been more than twelve.

"Head for the ship," Mal ordered, keep a rear guard and move your asses!"

"Who... who are you, Sir?" the young man in front of Mal asked.

Mal grinned slightly, "I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. I'm here to get you back to your family."

The young man tilted his head in an eerily similar fashion to River and smiled, "You know my Uncle."

"Who's that, son?"

"Admiral Harken..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal ran, nearly dragging the boy he had rescued. He wasn't about to let the Admiral's nephew out of his sight. Zoë ran beside him, rifle at the ready as the entered the main lobby, Maxine was on the other side carrying a small girl in her arms. River brought up the rear holding both her pistols at the ready. Along with the Operative covering their escape.

As they hit the doors, the welcome sounds of Serenity's engines spooling up made Mal smile. A smile that fled his face when several shots rang out. Mid stride, Maxine fell to the ground...

"Max!" Zoë screamed as she dropped to her lovers side.

Mal turned, "Tross, get movin with this one!"

River nodded as she fired two quick shots without looking. Holstering one of her pistols, she took the young man's hand and stated to run.

The girl Maxine had been carrying was also wounded. Zoë rolled Max onto her back, "Hit under her arm... missed the armor..." Zoë trailed off.

"Take the little one, Zoë. I got Max."

"Sir, I..."

"Go!" Mal thundered.

Zoë grabbed the small blonde haired girl into her arms and began running. Mal scooped Maxine into his arms and began the trek back to Serenity. A moment later, he had a Corpsman and two more Marines at his side assisting.

As soon as his boots hit the ramp, Mal felt Serenity begin to lift. The ship was several hundred feet in the air before the ramp fully closed.

The Fleet doctor and nurses were triaging the now very crowded cargo bay. Mal never stopped moving as he headed for the Infirmary, Maxine still in his arms, "Simon!"

The young doctor stuck his head out the door and saw the limp form of Maxine in the Captain's arms, "On the table!" he ordered.

Zoë ran into the common area, Mal had to nearly tackle her to keep Zoë from going into the infirmary, "Zoë! Stand down!"

"Get out of my way, Mal" Zoë growled.

"No."

"Gorramit, Mal..."

"Zoë..." the Captain began, "Simon's got all he can handle at the moment. He's got a nurse and a medic in there with him. You'd only be in the way."

"Captain..." Zoë trailed off.

Gunny Williams stepped up next to the pair, "I'll stay with her, Captain. I think you need to be on the bridge."

Zoë had lost most of her steam by this time as she stood silently, staring through the windows into the infirmary, "Go, Sir," Zoë said after a moment.

Mal squeezed his best friends shoulder and smiled, "She'll be fine..."

"Damn right," Gunny Williams added.

Serenity gave a lurch, nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"I'll be on the bridge," Mal said before pounding up the stairs.

"Come on, Zoë. Why don't you tell me how you and Maxine met," Gunny Williams said softly while steering the First Mate to sit on the sofa.

Zoë nodded and sat beside the wounded Marine, "Thanks Gunny."

"I think you better start callin me Bobbie."

"Bobbie?"

"Short for Roberta... I like Bobbie better."

Zoë smiled slightly, "Suits you."

The Marine just smiled.

In the corner, still out of breath from double timing it back into the ship, Josiah said a silent prayer for Maxine

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nara! What in the gorram hell is goin... oh go-se on a stick..." Mal trailed off as he saw what was happening outside the windows.

Outside was the wildest air to air dogfight he had ever witnessed. And Serenity was smack dab in the middle of it.

The view outside twisted crazily as Serenity dodged a pair of missiles and replied in kind. In the co-pilots seat, Inara had her hands full with the gun mounted under the Firefly's chin.

Mal looked at the pilot's seat and nearly cried out. It wasn't River there flying his ship... but Xue.

And doing a right fine job of it too.

Mal stood in awe as the teen deftly steered Serenity around the much more nimble Gunships battling outside. After a moment, he found his voice, "Report."

"Alliance Gunships showed up as soon as we lifted," Xue began, never looking away from her flying, "Our escorts went down real quick."

"Then who's out there fightin with the purple bellies?"

"Us and twenty gunships sent in by the Admiral. Apparently there's a big battle happening in orbit right now..."

Mal grabbed for the back of Xue's seat as Serenity danced away from another incoming missile. The deck plates felt as steady as sitting on the ground. Xue was that smooth on the controls. She seemed to have attained a Zen like calm as she flew.

"Inara, target crossing left to right," Xue said quietly.

Mal stood in awe again as Inara blasted the Alliance gunship out of the sky. Mal could also the set of her shoulders and knew how much it was tearing her up inside.

"I got it, Nara', Mal whispered as he ushered her from the seat, donning the gunnery VR display, "Jess... get her to the Galley and strap her in. Then get River up here."

The blonde nodded and lead Inara from the bridge. Mal turned to Xue, "How you doin, little one?"

"Doing..." Xue replied through gritted teeth as she rolled Serenity to dodge another incoming missile.

"You're doing great," Mal smiled.

"We can't break atmo," Xue said after a moment, "This is nothing compared to what's happening in orbit. Last message we got from Longbow said that there were four cruisers and about fifteen destroyers duking it out up there. Both fleets are fully engaged."

Mal swore under his breath.

River sprinted onto the bridge and smiled at Xue, "Fathers daughter..."

Xue looked back at River quickly and grinned.

"Need a place to hide for a bit," Mal said as the air battle seemed to abate around them. At the moment, it looked like the Commonwealth forces had the upper hand.

"I know the perfect place," River smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

While it was just after dawn near the Academy. In Capital City, it was just after dusk. Gabriel and Reagan Tam stood on the rear veranda staring at the flashes in the night sky.

A huge flash lit up on the horizon.

"Gabe...." Reagan whispered.

"I don't know, Reagan..."

As they watched, a clap of thunder was heard even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A moment later a low roar began to build. The windows started to rattle as a ship flew slowly over the grand manor house. Slowly the old vessel turned in place and landed gently on the lawn near the tennis court. The down wash from the engines blowing over small trees.

Wide eyed, Reagan held onto her husband as the ship settled and tucked it's engines up underneath the stub wings.

Hesitatingly, Gabriel stepped forward. Wanting to know who had the audacity to land an old rattletrap spaceship on his lawn.

Picking up steam, Gabriel Tam nearly ran to the ship, Reagan at his heels. He stopped short as the cargo ramp began to descend. The Tam's had to blink to adjust their eyes to the bright lights in the cargo bay. Suddenly, ten black clad soldiers ran down the ramp and held the couple at gunpoint.

"What is the meaning of this!" Gabriel thundered.

Suddenly the soldiers parted and a petite young woman walked towards them, she was dressed all in black except for a long brown coat and wore a pistol on each hip. The hilt of a sword could be seen over her shoulder.

The young woman stopped in front of the couple and looked at them with a slight smile. Suddenly she reached forward and pulled them into a hug.

"I missed you so much..."

"Ri... River?" Gabriel gasped out.

"Hi, Daddy... I'm home."

-

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Ugh... The real world keeps getting in the way of my writing....

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Five

-

"Cao!" Simon swore behind his mask as another bleeder erupted in Maxine's chest. Working quickly, the young doctor clamped off the ruptured artery.

"I've got it, Doctor," said the fleet surgeon who assisting.

"Thank you," Simon muttered as he began to repair the damage done to Maxine by the bullet that had nearly killed her. and still just might.

The round had struck the redhead just under her left arm, traversing her chest, narrowly missing Maxine's heart. Both her lungs were damaged but easily repaired. What had nearly killed Maxine was the nick in her aorta.

Continuing to work, Simon prayed he could save Maxine's life. Because that if she died, he knew, Zoë just might too.

Outside the infirmary, Zoë paced back and forth in a daze. Occasionally glancing through the windows as Simon, the fleet doctor and a nurse worked on her Ai-ren.

"Zoë... you need to sit down," said Gunnery Sargent Williams.

"I can't loose her..." Zoë whispered.

"She's in good hands," The Marine replied, moving up to Zoë's side and laying a supporting hand on the taller woman's shoulder, "Doc Lee in there is the best in the fleet and from what I've heard about Dr. Tam, he's no slouch either."

"Best I ever seen," Zoë nodded.

"That's good then."

"Guess so..." Zoë trailed off.

"You've lost someone before... haven't you?"

Zoë nodded, "My husband... about two years back..."

"Husband?" Williams replied, surprised, "I figured you were as sly as I am."

Zoë favored the Sargent with a look, "I've been in love, two other times in my life... one women and one man. Both of em' got killed... one by Fed troops back in the war. My husband, Wash... he was pilot here on Serenity. Reavers got him during Miranda..."

"And now you love Maxine."

"Yep... I can't loose her.. If I loose Max... I'll loose myself... I just can't... can't do this again..."

Zoë began to sob slightly. Roberta Williams pulled Zoë into her arms and let her cry. Grateful to lend the comfort that she herself hadn't been able to receive when she had lost her love two years earlier. Another woman Gunnery Sargent, temporarily assigned to a task force chasing after fugitives. Ironically the same fugitives that she had just fought along side and now trying to save Maxine's life. She didn't hold a grudge though. At least not now after she had learned just what the Tam's and Serenity were fighting against.

"_Strange, the twists the 'Verse throws at you_," Bobbie thought as she continued to hold a quietly sobbing Zoë.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reagan Tam nearly fainted at the sight of her now twenty year old daughter. Gone was the happy child, replaced by a young woman. A woman with haunted eyes and an aura of menace about her.

"River?" Reagan whispered as her daughter broke her hug.

"Hi, Mom," River grinned.

Gabriel was still in shock. "What... what's going on," he said after a moment.

"Mr. Tam?" a young man in uniform said as he stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lt. Stephen Haskins. Commonwealth Marines. I was wondering if we might use your home for a short while."

"For what?" Gabriel replied sharply.

"Sir, we just rescued twenty two former captives of the Academy that once held your daughter. Most are no more than children and they are very scared. And the ship is a bit cramped..."

"I..."

"Use the main dinning room," Reagan said quickly. Realizing what was happening.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the Lieutenant replied.

Gabriel was still somewhat slow in realizing what was happening. Reagan regained her senses first, "River... where is your brother?"

"Busy... Maxine was wounded in the rescue. Simon is trying to save her."

"Who is Maxine?" Gabriel Tam asked as Marines began to escort children all dressed in the same blue body stockings towards the house. Some had to be carried.

"My... God..." Reagan whispered as her eyes fell upon the traumatized children.

"Maxine is part of our new family," River said as the first of the children came by. Several other Marines fanned out along the edges of the property to provide security.

Reagan signaled to the head housekeeper who trotted over, "Mrs. Tam?"

"Get the entire staff here now. Have the cooks start making food. We have a lot of guests to feed..."

"Yes, Ma'am." the woman replied before spotting the young woman standing next to the Tams. Her jaw dropped, "River..."

River smiled sweetly at the woman who had been almost a second mother to her growing up, "Hello Sadie."

"Merciful Buddha!" the housekeeper cried out. She had worked for the Tam family for over twenty-five years. The housekeeper had changed Simon's diapers.

River ran forward and hugged the woman, "Missed you too."

"I..."

"Better get to work. We'll catch up later," River said, still smiling.

Sadie nodded and moved off to the house while River turned back to her still slightly shell shocked parents, "Mom, Dad, please follow me. I'll introduce you around."

With nods, the elder Tam's followed their daughter up the ramp into Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the children were moved off Serenity to the house. Serenity's crew gathered in the common area. Zoë had taken up pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary while Mal and Inara sat on the Sofa. Inara nearly catatonic from the stress of the day. Jayne stood guard by the door to the cargo bay. Kaylee and Jess hugged in the big recliner and Xue sat on the stairs to the upper deck. Wishing she could comfort her stepmother.

Gunny Williams had passed out from the dose of painkillers she had finally let the Fleet Corpsman give her to treat her injured arm. The Sargent lay on the floor in the corner, using her rucksack for a pillow. Kaylee had draped a blanket over the woman.

Damien had volunteered to assist the Marines with the temporary care of the students and Josiah was napping in his dorm room.

Mal was feeling a little more confident about their position. He had received a static filled message from Admiral Harken announcing the the Alliance forces were in retreat and as soon as things in orbit were secure, he would be landing.

More troops were on the way to help secure the Tam estate as well as additional medical personnel.

The Captain looked up when he saw Jayne by the door suddenly stiffen and then head for the bay.

Inara nodded once and Mal rose to follow Jayne.

The big man paused half way across the cargo bay. River was leading an older couple into the cargo bay. Jayne instinctively knew that this was her parents. Part of him wanted to pound the go-se out of River's father for putting her through the horror she had been through.

On the other hand, without that happening, He and River would never have met. Same for Kaylee and Simon...

"Damn," Jayne swore under his breath.

"Shoe's on the other foot, ain't it," Mal said quietly.

"Never should a picked on the Doc so bad about meetin' Kaylee's folks," Jayne replied.

"That girl loves you Jayne. Nothin gonna change that," Mal smiled.

"Proves one o' us is crazy then... I'm thinkin it's me."

Mal grinned at his Merc and stepped forward. He had his own opinion of Gabriel and Reagan Tam but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. After what the Captain had seen over the last couple of weeks, there were good folks in the core... just that they needed their eyes opened.

Mal hoped for River and Simon's sake, that the Tam's had their eyes opened.

"River, I'm guessin that this is your folks?"

"Yes, Captain," River replied, "Mom, Dad... this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds. He has helped keep Simon and I safe."

"The two o' you done more n' your share o' the same little one," Mal smiled.

Reagan stepped forward first, ever the proper hostess, "Thank you Captain Reynolds. I... I never thought that this day would come."

"No thanks needed Mrs. Tam," Mal replied, locking his gaze with Gabriel.

The man flicked his gaze away. Mal could see the shame in those eyes. Shame at not being able to protect his daughter and letting another do that job.

"Thank you anyway, Captain," Gabriel said formally.

Breaking the tense moment with another one, River stepped up and took Jayne's hand in her own, "Mom... Dad... this is Jayne Cobb... my Nan-peng-you."

Jayne turned slightly red from embarrassment while Gabriel flushed red with anger, "Boyfriend! You... you.. are with this... man?" River's father sputtered.

River scowled slightly and squared her shoulders, "I love Jayne and he loves me. We have known each other for over two years and we have been together for ten months, fifteen days, four hours... Do not presume to tell me who I can or cannot love. Had enough trouble with Ge-ge about this!"

"But, River," Reagan began, "He is old enough to be your father..."

"But he is not, Mother," River snapped.

Regan blinked. River had only called her Mother when she was angry.

Mal spoke up, "Jayne's a decent fella once you get to know him."

"Can fight my own battles Mal," Jayne said quietly. He then looked directly at his girl's parents. "Mr. And Mrs. Tam... I ain't an educated man. I grew up in the rough and tumble. Never puttin down any roots. That is till I found friends here on Serenity. Now I'll admit, I didn't get 'long with River and her brother when they came on board... hell, done my best to make things rough for em'."

Jayne took a deep breath and then continued, "Then I seen just what those hwoon-dahn's did to her at that gorram academy. Wasn't right. My Ma' raised me to never raise a hand to a woman lessen she was tryin to do somethin untoward. As time went on, specially after... Miranda. River an me got to be friends and then... well she chased my pi-gu all over the ship till I finally let her catch me."

River smiled up at Jayne with a look of love that couldn't be denied. The big man returned that smile.

"Nice speech," Mal said.

"Indeed," Gabriel commented, "Captain... I'd like to see my son."

"Doc's busy. Tryin to save my First Mate's girl."

River tilted her head, "Almost finished... ge-ge is hopeful."

"Girl?"

"Girlfriend is more like it," Jayne replied, "Zoë and Maxine been together a few months now."

Gabriel nodded. Relived somewhat that his son hadn't given up on his career in medicine.

"Come on. You can wait in the common room," River said as she dropped Jayne's hand and took her parents hands and led them through the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon sighed as he finished the final stitches, closing up Maxine's chest. He looked over at the nurse who was monitoring Maxine's vital signs, "Pressure?"

"Ninety over sixty... up three points in the last five minutes."

Simon nodded and leaned against the counter. Maxine was hopefully out of the woods. If her pressure held steady, Simon was confident she would recover. It wouldn't be quick. Max had a long convalescence ahead. But God willing, she would recover.

"Dr. Tam?"

"Yes Dr. Lee?"

"Why don't you go and give the good news. I'll finish up in here."

Simon nodded and smiled slightly. Taking off his bloody apron, Simon snapped his gloves into the basin and washed his hands. Taking a deep breath, he slid the door open and stepped out into the common area.

And nearly collided with a pacing Zoë.

"Doc?" Zoë said hesitatingly.

"It went as well as could be expected," Simon smiled slightly, "The bullet tore up her lungs slightly. The biggest issue was a nick to her aorta. Maxine is doing well at the moment."

"And..." Zoë nearly whispered.

"As long as her blood pressure stays up, Max should come through this. It won't be easy nor quick. But I am confident, barring complications. She will recover fully.

"Oh thank God," Zoë replied before nearly collapsing. Mal was at her side before she could drop. On the sofa, Kaylee smiled through the tears she had been shedding over the last few hours.

"Xue, why don't you take Zoë up to her bunk. I reckon she needs some rest," Mal ordered.

"I'm fine, Sir."

"Ain't a request, Zoë. We're all beat. I need someone on the ball around here."

"Come on, Mom," Xue said.

Zoë froze, "What did you say?"

Xue smiled, "My real Momma passed years ago. You married my Dad. That makes you my Mom."

Zoë blinked back tears and kissed Xue on the top of her head, "Come on, Ni-zi"

As Simon closed his eyes and leaned back against the bulkhead, he felt a warm body slide next to his. He opened his eyes to find Kaylee there, "So Max is gonna be alright?"

Simon nodded, "I think so."

Kaylee smiled and kissed her man. A moment later, Simon heard someone clear his throat.

"Simon?"

Snapping his head around, Simon could only stare as his father walked up to him, "Da...Dad?"

"Hello, Son."

If Simon hadn't been so tired he might have been able to come up with an appropriate response. Instead he simply slugged his father, knocking the older man to the floor.

"Simon!" Kaylee and Reagan yelled in unison.

Gabriel rubbed his jaw and picked himself off the floor, "I deserved that."

"What the cao are you doing here?"

"We're home, Ge-ge... Serenity is parked on the back lawn of the estate," River explained.

Simon was speechless. Kaylee began to fill him in, "Landed at your folks place. There was a battle in orbit so we couldn't break atmo. The Marines got the kids we rescued in the house."

"What about the Alliance?" Simon asked.

"Got word a while ago," Mal interjected, "Purple Bellies are on the run. Commonwealth seems to have won. At least here anyway. We're safe here for a spell."

"We should move Maxine to one of the Cruisers med facilities."

"They got their own wounded to deal with. From what I hear, it was a near thing," Mal replied.

"Then the hospital... Max really needs an ICU."

"I'll make the arraignments, Son."

"Shenme?" Simon asked.

"I'm still on the board. Capital City General is the best place for her," Gabriel said.

Nodding, Simon slid down the wall exhausted.

"Kaylee, best get him off to bed," Mal ordered, "I'll make sure the other Doc knows what's what."

"Okay, Cap'n" Kaylee replied as she helped her boyfriend to his feet.

Simon stopped and looked back at his father, "Thank you."

Gabriel shook his head, "Don't thank me yet. I haven't even begun to atone for my foolishness."

Simon's jaw dropped in surprise then he shook his head, "Still... Thank you... Dad."

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Maxine felt was a tightness in her chest. Then her other senses began to awaken. She could smell the antiseptic of the infirmary but something didn't feel right. Even grounded, Serenity always made some noise. All Maxine could hear were some distant voices.

Not sure what was going on, she opened her eyes.

"Maxine... Boa-bei?"

"Zoë?" Max's voice cracked.

"Simon, she's awake!"

Slowly, Maxine's vision came into focus. Hovering over her was Zoë's face, "Ai-ren?"

"Welcome back," Zoë smiled.

"I go... somewhere?"

"Very nearly."

Regaining her voice a little more, Maxine smiled, "I feel like I got shot."

"That's because you did," Simon said softly as he came into the room, "How do you feel, Maxine?"

"Chest hurts."

"You were shot in the chest. The bullet missed your armor."

"What about... the girl I was carrying?"

"She was hit too but not badly. Has a broken arm," Zoë answered.

"Everyone else?"

"Fine. Even the Captain avoided getting shot this time."

"Wonders will never cease," Simon grinned.

Maxine rolled her eyes and did her best to smile. Now that she was awake, it seemed like everything hurt. She tried to move slightly and cried out in pain.

"Don't move too much," Simon ordered.

"Where am I?"

"The ICU at Capital City General," Simon answered.

"Osiris?"

"Yep."

Despite wanting to stay awake, Maxine was swiftly losing that battle. Zoë noticed her eyelids begin to flutter.

"Get some rest, Baby. I'll be here. Xue too."

Max smiled and nodded her head once before falling asleep.

Zoë turned to Simon, "Doc?"

"I think she'll be fine. The drug regimen I have her on will regenerate the damaged lung tissue. She'll be more awake tomorrow. What Max needs now is rest and plenty of it."

"You're the doc, Doc," Zoë smiled.

"Speaking of rest. You should get some too," Simon advised, "My mother is throwing a dinner party tonight for the crew and Admiral Harken. Things can run a bit late."

"Seem strange to be home again?" Zoë asked.

"Osiris isn't home anymore... Serenity is."

"Good answer," Zoe smiled warmly, "How are you and your folks getting on?"

"Better," Simon replied, "Mom just wants to pick up where we left off. Dad... well, we're at least talking."

"It's a start, Simon... it's a start."

"It is," the young doctor replied.

Zoë turned to leave but paused, "Don't be too late yourself... I think I saw Kaylee diggin her layer cake dress outta storage for tonight."

Simon moaned.

Zoë chuckled once and then kissed the tips of her fingers and laid them against Maxine's lips as she slept.

"See you later, Boa-bei," Zoë whispered before leaving the hospital room.

-

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

A new story line to recharge my Muse. Set outside my "Allanverse." Just to see what happens. Set about a year and a half post Serenity. Story line has the standard pairings of Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee. Also has River/Jayne. Zoë/Maxine

-

Warning: This story line from here on out will include 'gasp' fem slash (Like you didn't see it coming). It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Last chapter in this Arc. I think my brain is going to explode now...

-

New Blood

-

Chapter Twenty Seven

-

One month... thirty days... seven hundred twenty hours. Many things can happen in that time.

Some good. Some bad. Some... 'Verse shaking.

The battle in the sky over Osiris had been bloody, brutal and quick. Two Alliance Cruisers and several smaller escort vessels had planned to annihilate the pair of rebel destroyers covering Serenity's rescue mission. The two destroyers, even though they were crewed by well trained officers and men and carried state of the art weaponry... were simply out gunned.

But that's what Admiral Harken wanted the Alliance ships to think.

It was a classic ambush. And it had worked spectacularly.

Osiris has two moons. Epeuv A and Tannhäuser. The smaller and less populated moon, Tannhäuser had been in the proper position to hide the approach of Harken's fleet of mutinied ships.

While the destroyers, Longbow and Eagle acted as the bait in low orbit around Osiris, Harken's ships emerged from behind Tannhäuser and pounced.

The battle had lasted less than two hours from first missiles fired until the last surviving Alliance ship had surrendered.

The Alliance lost both of the cruisers dispatched, seven destroyers and five frigates. Harken lost three destroyers, one cruiser and his own flagship, Magellan was heavily damaged.

Still, between the ships that had mutinied, been destroyed or were no longer battle ready, the only thing between Robert Harken, his rebel fleet and Londinium were three cruisers and eighteen smaller ships.

Harken hadn't even played his trump card as of yet. The heavily armed and armored Maelstrom class battle cruiser captained by his academy roommate.

While what was left of the Alliance fleet ran with it's collective tails between their legs. Parliament was in a state of panic.

Everyone took a deep breath to see what would happen next.

For the first week, nothing happened.

On the eighth day, the Osiris planetary legislature declared independence from the Alliance and asked for admittance to the newly formed Commonwealth of Worlds.

This began to topple the delicate house of cards that had been built after the first war. Within the week, Ariel, Santo, Albion and Valentine had joined Osiris in leaving the Alliance. Leaving only Liann-Jiun, Shinon and Londinium in the core and a wavering Greenleaf on the rim still following Alliance rule.

Backed into a corner, the Prime Minister threatened to burn the next world that declared independence, back to bedrock like they had done to Shadow during the war.

Greenleaf, one of the most populated and prosperous rim worlds. One that had been very pro Alliance during the war, declared it's independence.

The next day, the remaining three cruisers still under Parliamentarian control set sail for Greenleaf.

They didn't even make it beyond Ariel's orbit before a task force consisting of two Cruisers, four destroyers and the single remaining Maelstrom class battle cruiser reduced this "death" fleet to scrap metal.

The remaining smaller fleet vessels. Mostly patrol ships and the remaining destroyers and frigates struck their colors and switched sides.

The Planetary Legislature on Greenleaf cried for retribution. Calling for a nuclear strike on Shinon or Londinium in retaliation for the attempted attack on Greenleaf.

Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed.

Meanwhile, the remaining Alliance worlds economies crashed. Due to it's strong Alliance ties, Blue Sun was the hardest hit. It's stock fell like a meteor. To try and prevent the largest consumer products and tech company in the 'Verse from going bankrupt, the Alliance stepped in to try and save Blue Sun.

It didn't work. Fifteen days later, Blue Sun declared bankruptcy and closed it's doors.

Within three weeks, the remaining core worlds began to run short of nearly everything. Not because of any blockade... simply because the large shipping companies that kept the flow of trade going stopped flying.

The major core worlds hadn't been self sufficient for nearly a century. Now it was biting them in the ass.

Thirty days after the successful raid on the Academy, what was left of the Alliance of Planets imploded. Shinon, Londinium and Liann-Jiun dissolved Parliament and formally requested humanitarian aid from the Commonwealth.

Even though it was still trying to figure out it's own new government, the call went out and ships began moving again. Bringing in the food, medicine and other necessities.

It was the dawn of a new age.

XXXXXXXXXX

During that turbulent month. On Osiris, A much smaller drama had been played out. The twenty two children rescued from the Academy had been moved to a private psychiatric hospital on the outskirts of Capital City.

With his knowledge of what had been done to River, Simon split his time between helping the doctors at Elmwood Manor and Capital City General where Maxine was recovering from her gunshot wound.

The Tams had invited the Crew of Serenity to stay at the estate while they regrouped and Maxine recovered.

Durring this time, Simon and his father began to reconnect. Meanwhile, Reagan was simply beside herself with joy at having her children home.

Remarkably, Gabriel Tam had come to grudgingly accept River and Jayne's relationship. When he saw how the big man treated River. And how she returned his affections, he had to admit that River was happy. And due to his own foolishness, River had been in '_That Place_' as he called it. Gabriel couldn't stand in the way of his daughter's happiness.

Reagan had warmed to the Mercenary as well. Jayne had been respectful and not quite the rim 'barbarian' she had expected. Jayne had explained that his Ma' hadn't raised an idiot. While not schooled, Jayne wasn't as dumb as he acted sometimes.

On the other hand, Reagan simply adored Kaylee. The perpetually happy girl seemed such a balm to her son. The pair spent hours just gossiping and sipping tea on the patio. Often joined by Inara.

Mal was spending time shuttling back and forth between the Magellan and the estate. The cruiser had been badly mauled in the battle and Admiral Harken wanted it repaired as soon as possible. The ship had also become the temporary seat of the Commonwealth's civilian government.

Zoë simply spent time at Maxine's bedside. Most of the time accompanied by Xue. River was helping Jess hone her reading skills and had taken on another student. The Admiral's nephew, Jeff.

It didn't hurt that the fifteen year old young man thought Jess was pretty.

Many things happened in that first month. Some was payback.

Three weeks after the rescue mission, a certain Marine platoon, guided by information River had hacked from the Academy records, quietly killed or kidnapped the remaining Academy doctors and senior techs.

Those that co-operated were given a chance to partially redeem themselves, assisting the staff at Elmwood Manor in rehabilitating the most damaged children.

Those that tried to run simply died tired. Gunny Williams had seen to that personally.

Many of the rescued students could be returned to their families. Although with some counciling thrown in for the ordeal they had been through.

Of River's 'original' class. Only two had survived the training. One boy and one girl. They had been used by parliament on operational missions. Both had been killed on these missions during the time after Miranda.

When the first month was over. It became the time to heal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine relished the cool clean air as she sat in her wheelchair under a tree in the Hospital's garden. It sure felt good to be outside and breathing the fresh air.

Of course, being able to breath at all was a blessing considering how close she had come to being killed in the rescue.

Taking a deep breath that only hurt a little, Maxine leaned back and looked around. She hoped to be able to go back to Serenity soon. To spend a night snuggled up with Zoë again.

The redhead sighed.

"What's wrong?" said a voice behind her. Maxine smiled.

"Nothin, Xue... just bored."

The teenager moved to where Max could see her and sat down on a bench, "Mom's parking the mule."

Max had to smile at that. Xue had stopped calling Zoë by her name and had started calling her Mom, weeks ago. It warmed Maxine's heart. She had known, Zoë would be a great mother.

Maxine looked at the girl. Her dyed black hair was slowly lightening to it's natural reddish brown shade. Making her look even more like the captures of Wash, "How are you doing, Sweetie?"

"Okay," Xue smiled, "The Admiral let me fly a Gunship yesterday..."

Max matched the teen's smile, "He trying to recruit you?"

Xue shook her head, "Nope... he lost a bet... River bet him I could fly one. He seemed to forget I shot down six during the rescue."

Maxine nodded. She had heard the stories from the rest of the crew about the fight and Xue being toasted by the gunship pilots assigned to the Magellan. The teenager was now an unofficial member of the squadron and officially an ace.

"How did you do?" Max asked.

"I got the Admiral in the simulated dogfight. His excuse was that he hadn't flown a gunship in twelve years..." Xue grinned.

"Uh-huh... likely story," Max replied as she high fived Xue, "Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not supposed to raise my arms that high yet," Max smiled through the pain in her chest. After a moment, it subsided.

"Better?" Xue asked.

"Yep," Max replied after a beat.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"What should I call you?"

"Shenme?"

"I... I mean, I call Zoë, Mom. And you and her are together... well. It's confusing..."

"My name works fine, Xue..."

"Good. Cause you sure ain't a dad," Xue grinned.

Maxine snickered, "Got that right. If anything, Zoë is the more... masculine of the pair o' us."

Xue giggled.

"What's so funny?" Zoë asked as she walked up.

Xue's eyes shot wide for a moment and Max covered, "Xue was telling me about kicking the Admiral's pi-gu."

"That was somethin to see," Zoë agreed as she leaned down to kiss Max, "How you feelin today, Ai-ren?"

"Pretty good. Did half a mile on the treadmill this morning."

"That's a lot better, Zoë smiled as she scooted Xue over and sat on the bench next to Max., taking her hand in her own.

"I think so..."

"You think what?" Simon asked as he strode over to the trio.

"I think it's time I got outta this place," Max grumped.

Simon grinned, "I happen to agree with you."

"Shenme?" Max squeaked.

"You are being released. Into my care at least."

"I can go back to Serenity?"

"In a manner of speaking," Simon replied, "You'll be going to my parents house. Kaylee has Serenity slightly torn apart at the moment. She's bossing around eight or ten of Magellan's maintenance techs while they are working on the ship."

"Something wrong with Serenity?" Maxine asked.

"Nope, Zoë replied, "Just getting to some of that work were were supposed to do when we picked up Jess."

"That's good," Maxine replied, "Wait a minute... Simon, you said your parents house?"

Simon nodded, "You and Zoë have one of the guest rooms."

"How big is the bed?" Maxine asked.

Zoë giggled while Simon and Xue rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxine lay back on the bed, "Wow... this thing is comfy."

Zoë grinned and lay down next to her lover, "Not as comfy as it could be. Been awful empty without you in it."

"I know... missed you too," Max smiled as she kissed Zoë.

"Remember... no messin around for at least another week... doctors orders," Zoë reminded.

"Fine..."

Zoë sat up, "Come on. I'll help you into the tub."

"Tub?" Max squeaked.

"The bathtub in this dump is big enough to swim laps in. Besides, we need to get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The party tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

The 'Party' as Zoë had described was in fact the culmination of two weeks worth of negotiations among the different worlds that now made up the new interim government.

It had been decided that each planet would hold autonomy over itself and it's moons. In the case of the moons orbiting the gas giants like Belix. The original seat of the government in the system would become the defacto capital.

Each world or moon with a population over one million would elect one representative for each one million in population and two Senators for the new congress that had just been established on Osiris. It made geographic sense to use a core world as the new capital. But no one wanted to use the old capital of Londinium.

Politicians still had to hammer out the details. That alone would take months, even years. But in the meantime, the local planetary governments could control their own worlds. Just like they had before the Unification War.

Several announcements would be made at this gathering. And the crew was anxious to see what they were.

Inara had been schooling Xue and Jessie with Reagan's help in the finer points of behavior in polite society.

Inara didn't even try to coach Mal or Jayne... She knew Mal could keep a civil tongue when needed and River would keep Jayne on a short leash.

At least that's what she hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Quite the shindig," Mal commented as he and Inara circulated around the main ballroom of the Tam estate.

"Indeed.. And I must say, Captain. You look very dashing this evening," Inara smiled as she admired Mal in his dark suit.

"And you, Miss Serra are simply stunning," Mal grinned.

Inara just smiled.

Across the room, Maxine settled into a chair to catch her breath. Simon had advised her to take it easy and she was trying. But several of the people attending the party were parents of some of the rescued children. As the most 'heroic' appearing member of the crew due to her being shot, Maxine seemed to be the center of attention. Throughout it all, Zoë sat by her Ai-ren's side.

Various members of the press tried to interview members of Serenity's crew but Josiah Reynolds quickly steered them away. His reputation as a journalist keeping the more voracious reporters in their places.

As usual, Damien, the man formerly known as the Operative kept to the edges, quietly observing the proceedings.

Xue and Jess wandered about, speaking with guests as they went. Impressing whomever they spoke with with their insight and knowledge of events.

Wearing an elegant evening gown, Kaylee held a group of engineers and military officers in thrall with her knowledge of shipboard systems. Beside her, Simon simply smiled and nodded.

River and Jayne kept to the edges of the crowd. So many minds in the room were slowly giving her a headache. While River had been instructing Jess and Jeff how to use their reading abilities, they in turn had been helping River with her filtering.

River did note how Jeff quickly made his way to Jess and Xue's sides. Xue thought he was okay and Jess thought he was cute. River shook her head and smiled as the teens made their way around the room.

Gabriel and Regan as hosts, were everywhere. Reagan hadn't organized an event like this since before River had gone to the Academy. Gabriel had to smile at his wife. She was harried, stressed and having the time of her life.

After about an hour of mingling, Dinner was served and people began to settle into their tables.

The crew of Serenity along with Admiral Harken, Lt. Haskins and Gunny Williams occupied one of the head tables.

The next table over held the Elder Tams as well as the interim President of the Commonwealth, Richard Wei. A small stage had been set up along with a podium. As soon as desert was served, President Wei moved behind the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

The room began to quiet. The cortex crews began to focus their cameras on the podium.

"Thank you. Tonight is the beginning in a new chapter in Human history. Like Rome. The Alliance has fallen and in it's place has risen a new government. One that will put the needs of the people ahead of the needs of corporations and government. Human rights will be out priority... not greed."

There was a smattering of applause.

President Wei continued, "Myself, and the representatives of the commonwealth, just hours ago, in order to place the rights of the individual ahead of the government. Decided to do a bit of legal plagiarization. Many forms of government were discussed and In the end, we decided that the basic tenants of this new age will be based around a document written seven hundred years ago... It wasn't perfect. In fact this document was amended many times over the next two centuries. But at it's core, it led to one of the longest lived democratic governments in the history of Mankind."

"The document I am speaking about is the old United States Constitution. While the basics of our current society and laws are based on it's writings. The Alliance of worlds has never had a formal Constitution in it's nearly two hundred year reign since the first worlds outside the core were terriformed."

Again there was applause. River smiled. Things were indeed changing.

"The transition will not be easy, nor will it happen overnight. But during this time of change. Special people will be needed. People who had the courage to stand up for themselves and others. Those others being people who had no voice of their own since it had been taken by the Alliance government they trusted to protect them. Instead, that government murdered them."

"I am speaking of course about the poor souls who called Miranda home. Miranda was the wake up call to the 'Verse. A sharp slap to the face delivered by a few people who are in this very room."

The President looked directly at the head table, "Due to the relentless pursuit of Captain Reynolds and his crew for harboring Simon and River Tam from those that wanted to do Miss Tam harm. The Captain was forced to fight with the only weapon he had... Knowledge. Knowledge of what the Alliance had done to it's own citizens."

"And some paid the price for that. Many people whom Captain Reynolds had turned to in times of need were murdered. And two members of his own crew died in the doing."

"Now, two years later, Captain Reynolds and his crew were at the right place and time and discovered additional information. Information about the abomination called the Academy. That information was spread and it became fuel for the fire of Miranda. Bringing us to where we are tonight."

"We are in debt to a group of people who simply did what was right. Not because there was a profit in it. Simply because it was truly the right thing to do."

Applause broke out again and soon turned into a wave of sound as people came to their feet.

Mal, Zoë, Inara, River, Jayne, Kaylee and Simon all looked embarrassed. Maxine, with effort, came to her feet and joined the ovation, followed by Jess and Xue.

As the applause died down, President Wei smiled and began to speak again, "People like Captain Reynolds and his crew are a rare breed. And right now. We need people like that. Men and women who know right from wrong and who are not afraid to face down injustice."

"It is the plan of the Commonwealth, to establish a new law enforcement unit. This unit will have 'Verse wide jurisdiction. The authority to enforce the law where the law is thinnest. The Rim. Based on the legend of the Texas Rangers from Earth-That-Was. I hereby appoint Captain Malcolm Reynolds as the first Commonwealth Ranger."

Again there was applause. Inara shot Mal a sharp look and he simply grinned. The Captain's frequent trips to meet with the interim government suddenly becoming clear. She gave Mal a look that said he was going to get it later.

President Wei smiled at the group at the head table and then continued, "Also, it will be the priority of the newly established Commonwealth fleet to remove the scourge known as Reavers from the 'Verse. They will also be cracking down on piracy and the slave trade. As of midnight Universal Standard Time. The use of, holding and transportation of slaves. Which while always illegal, will now be strictly enforced. This is a warning to all that trade in and use slaves. We are coming for you. In fact, it will also be one of the priority's of the new Commonwealth Rangers."

While the crowd clapped, Mal glanced at his crew. Kaylee and River were beaming at him. Inara had a bemused look on her face while Simon was slightly slack jawed. Zoë and Maxine had nearly matching smirks on their faces and Jayne grinned. With a self satisfied smirk of his own, Mal leaned back in his chair.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ranger's huh?" Zoë snorted. The crew had retreated to the upstairs library to get away from the numerous well wishers and reporters.

"Yes, Mal," Inara added, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinkin about all o' you. Got a family on Serenity. Even some youngins," Mal grinned as he indicated Xue and Jessie, "Gotta think o' them. While freight work will keep us flyin. I know this crew better than that."

"Haulage is pretty boring, Mal," Jayne commented.

Mal nodded, "This way, we can go where we will. Helpin folk. All o' you will draw a salary from the Commonwealth. Kaylee, Doc Inara and even Xue will be Ranger support personnel. While myself, Jayne, River, Zoë and Maxine will be sworn in as actual Rangers."

"What about me?" Jessie asked.

Mal smiled at the girl, "That's up to you, Jess. With the Academy out o' business, you can go home to your Momma on Meadow."

"What if I want to stay here?" Jessie asked.

"That's up to you and your Momma. But you're welcome on my boat anytime."

Jess smiled and then giggled at Xue.

"What will be my job, Mal?" Inara asked.

"As usual, ships Ambassador," Mal replied, "Can't do this without ya' 'Nara."

Inara sighed and then nodded, "On one condition."

"What's that, Darlin?"

"I'm not support personnel. I'll carry a badge like the rest," Inara said with a smirk.

Mal opened his mouth and closed it several times while Inara gave him the evil eye. Max and Zoë shared a grin.

"Fine!" Mal blurted out after a moment.

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" Inara smiled.

A chuckle went around the room.

Mal turned to his mechanic, "Kaylee, how are those modifications going?"

"The new gun systems are all mounted. When stowed, none of em' will be visible. Also got the railguns mounted on the shuttles. Had to do some rearrangin' but Serenity's got missile racks under the cargo bay floor and I hardened her against EMP. The techs are still hangin the armor plate. She'll be ready to go in a couple more days."

Jaws dropped around the room. Mal replied to the unanswered question, "Serenity's gonna be goin up against pirates, slavers and the occasional Reaver. Gotta be able to shoot back."

"Sounds logical," Jayne commented. Simon just stared at him.

"What?" Jayne whined.

"What's my job, Captain?" Xue asked.

Mal smiled at the teen, "Gonna be official co-pilot o' Serenity and a designated shuttle pilot. You fly damn near as good as your Ba-ba did already. Time for you to hone those skills. Also, gonna need Albatross on the ground more."

Xue grinned. As did Zoë and Maxine.

"So... helpin folk?" Zoë asked.

"Yep," Mal grinned, "Wherever there's trouble, us or one o' the other Ranger units will handle it."

"Shiny," Kaylee smiled, "I like it better helpin folk than robbin em' like we used to."

"Have to agree with you there, Lil' Kaylee," Mal replied.

"When do we start?" Maxine asked.

"Soon as you're hale and healthy. Can't fly without my cook," Mal grinned.

Maxine smiled back, "Zoë wouldn't let you leave anyway."

"Or me," Xue added.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Mal said with a twinkle in his eyes.

-

The End

-

AN#2: Thus ends this story line. The sequel has been written and I will start uploading it in a few days.


End file.
